Unnatural Attraction
by EatMyFeels
Summary: Ashton Grail's family has been hunting a nest of vampires for years and after the death of her father she is left alone. In her journal she finds John Winchester's contact information. She teams up with the Winchesters and, reluctantly, the King of Hell to find and destroy the nest. Along the way a bargain is struck and Ashton finds herself stuck. Pairings are secret.
1. Prologue

_Hey there, EatMyFeels here!_

 _First off, here's my disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, except for original characters like Ashton Grail._

 _Great, now lets get down to business! Unnatural Attraction follows Ashton's story so it doesn't really fit in with the Supernatural plot as is. It kinda takes place in the undetermined future of the show where Dean is human, Crowley is addicted to human blood, and nothing too crazy is happening around the boys, well, not yet haha._

 _Anyway, I don't think I'll give much else away at this point, so enjoy!_

 _ **Prologue**_

Ashton leaned against the lamppost her hand resting on top of her concealed machete. The breeze rustled the long hair that covered the left side of her face. The other side was exposed to the chilled air because of her short hair. She scuffed her combat boots against the concrete as she waited. Her blue leather jacket repelled the light sprinkle of ran, while her jeans absorbed the cool water. Her brown eyes watched a figure make its way towards her.

"You er?"

Ashton glanced at the man and nodded.

"Follow me."

She followed the twenty-something year old down the dimly lit sidewalk. They stopped at a rusty steel door and the man knocked thrice. After a few moments the door swung open with a loud groan. Ashton felt eyes watching her as the man led her through a dark hallway. The end of the hallway opened up to a large room where another man stood his back towards the entrance.

"Restrain her."

Ashton reacted instantly. She twirled on the balls of her feet while she pulled out her machete. She swung at the vampire beside her and lodged the machete into its neck, but it got stuck halfway. She pushed the vamp to the ground while pushing the machete through its neck. She stomped on the blade in frustration and it finally severed the head from its shoulders. The vamp was still snarling with multiple sharp teeth exposed.

"What is your name, girl?" the leader of the nest asked.

"Aston Grail," she smirked.

"Ah, so you're the protégé of Weston Grail," he chuckled under his breath, "Where is my old _friend_?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," Aston growled.

"How rude of me," he grinned, "How was the funeral?"

"You should be more concerned with yours right now," she snarled and readied her weapon.

The older looking man bore his thin, yet dangerous fangs. Without hesitation Ashton grabbed her machete with her left hand and pulled out a gun with her right. She aimed and shot at the vamp thrice. He only responded with a bellowing laugh.

"Your father should be rolling in his grave! Did he teach you nothing?!" he howled, "You can't kill a vampire with bullets!"

"He taught me just fine," Ashton grinned and waved her gun, "This is a tranq full of dead mans blood."

The vamp looked down at his chest and saw two empty tranquilizers stuck into him. He yanked them out and hissed. He ran at Ashton but before he could touch her he fell to the floor. She put away her gun and returned her machete to her dominant hand as she walked towards the weakened vampire.

"This is the end of your nest," she chuckled.

He cackled in laughter, "foolish girl! Look around! My nest has already fled!"

"Fine, at least I can rid the world of you!" she swung her machete down executioner style.

(Three Months Later)

Ashton stood at the airport payphones with a black leather bound journal opened. She clicked her fingernails impatiently as the rings continued. Finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this John Winchester?" she asked.

"Uh, no, this is his son Sam. Who's this?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's John?" she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashton frowned, "Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

"You in the same business as your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I need your help," she sighed, "Where can we meet?"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Ashton Grail."

"Hold on a sec," Sam said.

Ashton could hear the rustling of pages.

"Are you Weston Grail's daughter?"

"Yep, our dads knew each other it seems," she said as she checked the time, "Can we meet up at Hunter, New York? Greene county."

"Yeah, sure."

"Call my dad's number when you get there, okay?"

"Okay."

Ashton hung up with a sigh, "I can't believe I'm asking for help."

She grabbed her luggage left the JFK Airport. She got a cab went to a nearby storage rental facility. The entire time she kept her leather book open as she followed her father's directions. When she found the storage locker she used the combination that she found. She quickly went into the locker and turned on the lights.

The walls were covered with weapons she remembered from her early adolescence and other stuff she didn't recognize. In the middle of the space there was her 2007 Camaro covered by canvas. Ashton felt the grin spread across her face. It was her family's American collection left there for four years.

She pulled the canvas off her car and got behind the wheel. She started up the Camaro and frowned.

"She'll need a tune up," she sighed.

Ashton started to load up her car with the necessities of a hunter; holy water, silver blades, guns, knives, a bible, a rosary, and much more. Once she was done packing the car she left the storage locker and locked it. She drove to Hunter where the old house waited for her. She pulled into the garage and began to work on her Camaro.

(Two Days Later)

Ashton just finished cleaning her guns when her dad's cell began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ashton?"

"Yeah."

"Dean and I are in Hunter."

"Dean?"

"My brother."

"Oh. I'll text you the address."

"Okay."

She sent them her address and started to get her casework organized for the Winchesters. By the time she got everything pinned to the wall there was a knock at the door. When she opened it there were two men standing in front of her. One was tall with long brown hair, and the other was shorter with short almost blonde hair.

"Come in," she said and moved aside.

They walked in with their shoes on and looked around in suspicion.

"You wanna splash me with holy water?" she asked, "It'd be a good ice breaker."

"Uh," the taller one replied hesitantly.

"Would you mind?" the shorter one intervened.

"Go ahead," she said and stuck out her bare arm.

He took a silver flask out from his back pocket and unscrewed the cap. He poured the holy water on her forearm and as she suspected there was no smoke or burning. With a satisfied nod he put the flask away.

"Which one of you is Sam?"

The taller one gave a half smile, "that's me."

"Well lets get to it," she clapped her hands and walked towards her wall, "My family have been hunting down a vampire nest for almost ten years now. Every time we think we've got them, they get away. I've lost my mother, father, and brother to the bastards."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sam spoke.

"Thanks," Ashton smiled at him, "Anyway, three months ago I found their nest in London England. When I invaded I successfully killed the head of the nest, but failed to get the rest. He used himself as a diversion so the rest of the nest could flee. It took me three months to track them here, to the U.S."

"You want our help finding and killing this nest?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Ashton sighed, "I'm the only one left hunting them and I can't do it alone."

"Ganking vamps," Dean began, "Sounds fun to me."

"But finding them is going to be difficult," Sam rubbed his chin, "Is there any particular patterns we should be looking for?"

"This nest likes to take over the prostitution, er, business," she began, "They kill the pimps and change the prostitutes. They get the working girls to hunt for food."

"I've never seen a nest that efficient," Sam commented.

"They're more like a gang than a nest, in behaviour I mean," Ashton explained, "But they're a big nest, like huge, so they stock up and cycle through their _inventory_."

"Stock up? How many people do they hold at a time?" Sam asked.

"Depends on how much the nest grows," Ashton sighed, "Anywhere between twenty and fifty people, and their inventory is only _fresh_ for a month."

"So after a month they drain the old, uh, 'inventory'," Sam cleared his throat.

"Yep."

"So why hasn't your family been able to gank this nest?" Dean asked.

"The mere size of the nest scares most hunters, but it's not only their size," Ashton took three strides towards Dean, "They are extremely clever, they know how to stay hidden, and they know how to deal with hunters." Her nose almost touched Dean's, "They only hunt in big cities where a few missing people a day is normal. And if their nest gets big enough they will spilt into branches to cover more of the city. They are a parasites Dean Winchester, and my family were the only hunters brave enough to go after them."

"It seems like they're going to be tricky to track," Sam broke the tension.

Ashton pulled away from Dean and looked to Sam, "They are very good at covering their tracks. It took me three months to find them here in the States."

"Where have they been before?"

Ashton walked to a large map she had pinned to wall and slapped her hand on it. On every country there was at least one pin, and on America there were six, "each pin represents each separate occasion they have hunted in that country."

"Seems like they get around more than you do," Sam chuckled at Dean.

"One word for you," Dean narrowed his gaze on his little brother, "Ruby."

Sam flinched, "A-anyways, I have no idea how we're going to track them."

"I do," Dean said and pulled out his cell.

Sam gave Dean an unimpressed sideways glance, "Dean, don't tell me you calling _him_."

"Who else can help us Sammy?" Dean raised a brow.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but silently shut it again as Dean speed dialled someone on his phone, "Hey, we need some," Dean took an agitated breath, "Help." There was a pause, "Yes, _your_ help," his jaw clenched.

"Hello boys," a British voice suddenly chimed, "What trouble have you gotten yourselves into now?"


	2. Chapter One

_Hey guys!_

 _Here's the first chapter! Let's see how Ashton reacts to Crowley!_

 _Oh, I'd also like to mention that I only do some minor editing before I post, so if there are lots of errors, I apologize._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **The King of Hell**_

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Ashton asked with a glare.

"Crowley, King of quoted Hell," the older man smirked, "And who are you darling?"

"Ashton Grail, and don't call me darling."

"Ah, a Grail," he chuckled, "Almost as infamous as the Winchesters," he winked at the boys.

Ashton turned on said Winchesters, "What the fuck?"

"He's resourceful," Sam tried to explain.

"Just resourceful?" Crowley gave a faux expression of hurt, "That hurts Moose, I thought we were friends."

"What kinda hunters are you?" Ashton glared at the boys, "You're pretty buddy buddy with the Douche of Hell!"

"They are not your everyday hunters," Crowley grinned, "The stories I can tell you about these boys," he ended with a whistle.

"I think I'm starting to regret calling you clowns," Ashton crossed her arms over her chest.

She couldn't believe the situation she was caught in. Her entire family would be turning in the their graves. The 'King of Hell' was standing on her mother's favourite rug lighting a cigar, while having a mild argument with the Winchesters. Ashton rubbed her face and suppressed a groan of annoyance. What did she get herself into?

"Why is it you called on lil ol me anyway?" Crowley asked and took a puff from his cigar.

"We need you to track a nest of vampires," Dean answered.

"Wait a tic," the King of Hell raised a brow, "I thought that was _your_ job, you know, as a hunter?"

"This nest is quite," Sam searched for the word, "Elusive."

"Elusive vamps?" Crowley chuckled, "How interesting."

"Are you going to help or not?" Dean crossed his arms.

"I'll send a few demons to go look for you nest," the King shrugged, "but you owe me."

"Son of bitch," Ashton rubbed her forehead.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam's voice sounded like razorblades.

The King of Hell looked at Ashton suggestively, "My fix."

"Hell no!" Ashton pulled out the knife that was hidden in her combat boot, "You're not getting near me you perverted bastard!"

"I am not perverted," Crowley huffed.

"It's not what you think," Sam sighed, "He's addicted to human blood."

"He's what?!" Ashton glanced between Crowley and Sam repeatedly.

"It's a long story sweetheart," the demon king sighed, "I just need a bit of your blood."

"Y-you're not touching me with a needle!" Ashton aimed her knife at Crowley, "And don't' call me sweetheart!"

"Scared of needles?" Crowley grinned as his eyes narrowed.

"N-no!" Ashton protested, "I just don't want to be a blood bank for the Addict of Hell!"

"It's the _King_ of Hell," the grin fell from his lips.

"I don't care if you're the King of Everything!" Ashton snapped, "You're not taking my blood!"

"Fine," Crowley glared at her, "Than you're not getting my help."

Ashton didn't respond. She thought through the probabilities of finding the nest with and without Crowley's help. Without Crowley it's probably take them a month to find the nest. With his help it'd take half that time, maybe less, but was giving him blood and dealing with his arrogance worth it?

"Fine, I'll do it," Ashton sighed and closed her eyes, "But you're not touching me with a needle."

With that she went into the kitchen and got a sandwich Ziploc bag. She opened the baggy and handed it to Sam.

"Hold this please," she said and sliced into the flesh of her palm with her knife.

She let out a small hiss of pain as blood began to pour out of the wound and into the bag. Ashton clenched and unclenched her hand to keep the blood flowing. It took a good five minutes to fill the bag half way. She grabbed the rag she kept in her back pocket and tied it around her palm. She then zipped the bag closed and handed it to Crowley.

"This enough?"

"Plenty," he grinned and received the bag of blood.

"Don't come back until you find the damn nest," Ashton hissed.

"Shouldn't take too long," Crowley said as he observed the blood in the bag, "Until next time, Darling."

And with that the King of Hell vanished from Ashton's living room.

"I told him not to call me that," she growled and glared at the boys, "The King of Hell! Really?!"

"He's a jackass, but he's useful," Dean shrugged.

"What other _friends_ do you have?" Ashton scowled.

"Well there's Castiel," Dean said thoughtfully, "He's an angel."

Ashton threw her hands up, "Great!"

"He is pretty great," Dean grinned and nodded.

"That was sarcasm Dean," Sam sighed.

"This is just awesome!" Ashton fumed, "I'm working with lunatics!"

"I guess it seems that way," Sam scratched the back of his head.

"But you seem like good guys," Ashton sighed, "So I'll join the crazy."

Ashton gave the Winchesters a smile and in that moment she knew that she was screwed.

That evening after the boys had left, Ashton sat in bed with her journal. It was her eighteenth birthday present from her family. When she received it, it contained everything her family knew about hunting. The journal itself was half empty, so over the years Ashton added to it. As she looked through it for the billionth time, she traced her families handwritten notes. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes stung. The writing went blurry as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I miss you," she whispered with a small sob, "So much."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes as she grabbed the pen that placed in the spine of the journal. She clicked it and flipped to her last entry. She drew a line after the entry she made when she dissected the vampire leader she had killed. She titled her new entry as "the King of Hell" and began to write about his behaviour and his weakness, which was his addiction. After she finished she wrote, "To be continued."

She then did an entry about the Winchesters and added a side note, "whom ever receives this journal take this piece of advice: avoid the Winchesters at all cost." Ashton was being honest when she told them they seemed like good guys, but she also realized that they carried a lot of baggage. She was concerned about that.

She finished her entry and put the journal away before she lied down in bed. It took her a while to get to sleep, but once she was asleep her mind was filled with dreams.

Ashton woke up the next morning annoyed, because she had a dream about Crowley stealing her blood. With throaty sigh she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself a coffee, extra strong, and sat at the small kitchen table staring out the window. She took sips from her coffee as she analyzed her dream about Crowley.

After she finished her coffee she pushed the dream to the furthest corner of her brain and got ready for the day. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting plaid shirt, with a black lacy tank top underneath. She pulled on the long silver chain she wore at all times and grabbed the anti-possession pendant at the end.

Her brother made it for her when they encountered a demon. She was fifteen and it was the first time she saw a demon. The demon possessed her, but she was lucky that her family was able to exorcize as quickly as they did. It was one the scariest moments of her life, and that was why her brother made her the pendant: to ease her fear. It had worked, and she wore it, even after she got an anti-possession tattoo. She treasured it, especially after her brother's death.

She gave the pendant a quick kiss before she dropped it down her shirt. She went downstairs to take food inventory. It had been almost a year since her family was in the States and they made sure to empty out the food so it wouldn't spoil. There were some canned foods, but that was it.

So Ashton went to Astor House to get breakfast, and after that she bought herself groceries. When she got home she put away groceries and grabbed the flowers she bought and was on her way out again. She walked to the local cemetery with the bouquet. It took her ten minutes to get to the cemetery and another five to find the grave she was looking for.

 _M.G._

 _Beloved_

"Hey Mark," Ashton knelt down and placed the flowers on her brother's grave, "I miss you bud."

She squeezed her eyes as tight as she could to stop the tears, "I'm getting close. This time-" she paused to solidify her resolve, "This time, the bastards are going to _burn_." With that she kissed her fingers and pressed her hand to his gravestone, "I love you."

Ashton left the cemetery and walked home with an unbreakable confidence. She knew that this would be the final battles the nest. She would rather die than see them get away again. They took everything from her and now, it was payback time, even if it meant relying on the King of Hell.

However, she knew it'd take some time to find the nest, so she focused her attention on hunting something else. When she got home she opened her laptop and started to look for something that smelt of supernatural. It didn't take her long to find what sounded like a ghost. Even though it went against her very instinct, she picked her phone and called Sam.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam," she greeted, "What do you boys think about hunting a ghost with me?"

She could hear Sam and Dean discussing it in the background before she got her response, "We're in."

"Great," she grinned, "I'll text you the details."

"Okay."

With that she hung up and got herself packed before she hit the road in her Camaro. She had a good feeling about this hunt with the boys.


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey guys!_

 _This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's pretty fun!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _ **Whiskey**_

Ashton and the boys sat at a table, their empty plates pushed to the side as they discussed the potential ghost that Ashton found. Rain pelted again the diner's windows and there were dim flashes of lightning coming from the afternoon darkness.

"A ghost town?" Dean raised a brow at Ashton, "Really?"

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Fine," he said and scratched his eyebrow.

"People have been attacked here over the years and even left with marks," she explained, "But what happened a few days ago was what interested me."

She pulled some papers out of her jacket and placed them on the table, "Two teenage boys snuck into a old saloon at night and one of them died."

"How'd he die?" Sam asked as the boys looked over the papers.

"The news articles didn't release cause of death, but the other teen posted a picture online," Ashton pulled out the last paper from the inside of her jacket, "It looks like he was shot several times."

"How do we know the other kid didn't murder him?" Dean asked.

Ashton pulled out her phone, "Watch this."

Dean and Sam watched a video on her phone. The kid that lived took the video. He was walking around talking with a flashlight pointed at his face. Suddenly there's a scream off camera and kid runs to the source of the scream to find his friend dead, then the video ends.

"There were no gunshots," Ashton looked the boys in the eyes.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"It kinda sounds like our thing," Sam agreed.

"I wouldn't lead you on a wild goose chase!" Ashton crossed her arms and glared at the boys.

"Yeah, but it seems strange that there isn't other signs of a violent spirit," Sam tried to be soft.

"Here," Ashton rolled her eyes and flipped through the pages she gave the boys.

She slammed her pointed finger down on a page with a collection of articles about mysterious deaths at the saloon, "every fifty years there are two victims."

"All with multiple gunshot wounds," Sam added, "But no bullets could be found."

"See?"

"I'm convinced," Dean nodded and took a long slurp from his coke.

"I think we should go tomorrow night," Sam said, "It's supposed to be storming for most of the night and I don't imagine the roads to this ghost town will be very good."

"I agree," Ashton said.

"Since we're stuck here," Dean grinned, "Why don't we have fun?"

"Oh boy," Ashton sighed, "What do you mean by _fun_."

"Go out to the bar and have a few drinks," Dean looked between Sam and Ashton.

Sam looked at Ashton and gave a slight shrug, "Wouldn't hurt I guess."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'm in."

"Yes!" Dean's hands formed fists as he jerked his elbows down in an excited motion.

"Only a _few_ drinks," Sam warned Dean, but it was obvious that the elder brother wasn't listening.

Ashton chuckled softly as her chest tingled with excitement. It'd been years since she'd last had fun and she felt like it was long overdue. She found herself daydreaming as they paid for lunch and left the diner. They walked to the motel across the street that they were staying at. She was stuck in her room for most of the afternoon because of the storm, but by the time supper came around it was calm enough to get food from the diner.

From there they wondered to the bar that was a few doors over to start their night of _fun._ When they arrived the bar was pretty empty, so they sat at a small table and ordered their first round of drinks. Dean and Ashton ordered whiskey, while Sam got a beer.

"Don't feel like you need to keep up," Dean grinned at Ashton, "I'm a seasoned drinker."

Ashton raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Oh yes," Dean nodded, "Just like the Impala."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you implying that the Camaro can't keep up to your old girl?"

"I wasn't implying anything," he leaned on the table, "I just didn't want you to push yourself too hard."

Their drinks were placed on the table. Dean and Ashton stared each other down as they grabbed their whiskies. They took the first drink from the glass at the same time and neither flinched at the burning in their throats. Dean's eyes narrowed slightly and took a big gulp to finish off the glass. Ashton followed suit and gave him a smile.

Sam sat there with his beer and sighed as he watched the two down drink after drink.

"Whoever stops first covers the bill," Ashton grinned.

There was a slight fuzziness in her brain as she made the bet.

"I hope you brought enough to pay for all this," Dean chuckled and downed another glass of whiskey.

Ashton gulped down her whiskey and nothing else was said.

When Sam was finished his third beer he had lost count of Dean and Ashton's drinks, but they showed no signs of slowing down, so he paid for his beer and left. The other two continued their show. After another few drinks they began to slow down and started to have a drunken conversation.

"Yer doin' priddy gud," Dean pointed at Ashton as he held his glass of half finished whiskey.

"Well, it wuz ma dad dat showed me howda drank," she replied and finished her whiskey.

Before Dean could bring his glass to his lips it slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor.

"That's it! You're cut off!" the bartender yelled from the bar.

"YESH!" Ashton yelled and leapt to her feet, "He's covering the bill!" she called to the bartender and pointed at Dean.

Dean grumbled as he paid the bill. They stumbled out of the bar together and made their way towards the motel still having a conversation.

"Yer a preddy nice guy dere Dean Wenchester," Ashton said and slapped Dean's shoulder.

"N yer priddy gud drinker Ashtin Grayl," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Ashton looked up at Dean with a grin, but he stared back down at her with a totally different expression. Suddenly the atmosphere around them changed and Ashton found herself drawn to Dean's hazel-green eyes. Her browns eyes flicked around as she took in his handsome face.

'Strong, can drink, not too tall, and handsome,' she thought to herself, 'Jackpot.'

"Wanna come ova ta my room?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Only ifya wan me to."

Ashton grabbed his hand and gave him a flirty grin before she led him to her room. She struggled with her keys since they kept slipping through her fingers and falling to the ground. When she finally got them into the lock she felt a pair of thick arms wrap around her waist. Her body melted, her eyes rolled back, and she started to chew on her lip.

"Er we gonna go in?" Dean whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm," she hummed as she opened the door.

She took the key out of the door and forced herself out of his arms. They walked into the room and didn't bother turning on the lights as they shut the door. In mere seconds there was a flurry of lips and tongues as they yanked off each other's clothes. They stumbled around as they kissed until they found the bed and collapsed into it.

Ashton felt herself fade in and out of awareness. Groping hands faded to a blur of dirty words, and then faded into greedy mouths and moans. In and out, up and down, her mind was a rollercoaster. The sound of the condom wrapper was muffled by her desperate moan for attention.

Her mind hit a high when their bodies finally connected, and it went higher, and higher, and higher, until it was reaching its peak. Ripples of pleasure began to collide to form a tsunami ready to crash into her. Her back started to arch in preparation, but just as the climax was about to begin, it came to sobering halt. Dean pulled out and moved away from her.

Ashton could feel the built up pleasure fade, but could still feel the throbbing pressure of need as she sat up. She groped through the darkness and found the lamp on the bedside table. The sudden bright light burned her eyes as she squinted against the unwanted brightness and looked at Dean with a frown.

"What the hell was that?"

"I can't finish," he said, but wouldn't meet her stare.

Ashton's eyes drifted down and saw Dean was soft, but the condom was empty.

"What splendid timing," she growled.

"It's not like I can control it!" he defended himself, "It happens!"

"I can't believe you got whiskey dick right before we-" she pressed the heel of palms against her forehead, "Forget it."

Dean opened his mouth, to probably defend his manhood, but stopped.

"Just leave," Ashton sighed.

"Give me time and it'll be ready to-"

"Dean," she hissed, "Get out."

Silently Dean got dressed and on his way out he stopped, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Dean," Ashton said softly, "But please go."

There was a soft click as the door closed. Ashton turned of the lamp and threw herself against the mattress in frustration, before she finished the job herself.

"Fuckin' whiskey," she grumbled as she forced herself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey guys, EatMyFeels here!_

 _I've been on a roll, so I thought I'd treat you to another chapter!_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 ** _Gold_**

"This guy, Boone," Ashton pointed at an old photo, "I think he's the violent spirit."

"I think you're right," Sam said, "It says in this article he was arrested and hanged for killing other gold miners."

"Now," Ashton looked Sam in the eyes, "Where do we find his grave?"

"Don't got one," Dean's muffled voice spoke up.

He had been sitting there his head resting on the table and his arms covering his head. The only thing he ate was a greasy hamburger, but at least he was drinking plenty of water. Ashton was sure glad that she didn't get bad hangovers. All she needed was water, maybe Tylenol and Advil, and then she was good for the day.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled a paper out from under his face and pushed it towards his little brother.

"They cremated him and threw his ashes into the desert," Sam sighed.

"So what's holding him here?" Ashton frowned.

"Gold," Dean muffled again.

"That makes sense!" Ashton jumped in her seat, "He killed the other miners to get their gold right, and it said in one of the articles that they could never find the gold he stole, so he must have hidden it somewhere!"

"Saloon," Dean inputted again.

"That's right," she pointed at him with a grin, "He wouldn't be haunting the saloon unless his gold was there, and it could be he's shooting people to keep them away from his gold."

"Maybe he buried it under the saloon?" Sam suggested.

"I guess there's one way to find out," Ashton grinned, "So who will distract Boone while we dispose of his gold?"

Both of the functional hunters looked down at Dean and smirked, "Dean."

"Oh balls."

(Later That Night)

Sam, Ashton, and Dean rode in the Impala to the old boomtown and discussed the plan.

"It should be easy for Dean to distract Boone while we find the gold," Sam said.

"It should be easy for one person to find the gold," Dean huffed.

"Not necessarily," Ashton butted in, "If it's buried it might take one person too long to find it."

"So two will be faster," Sam added and glanced at Dean.

The oldest hunter clenched the steering wheel, "Fine."

"Now that's settled," Ashton looked to Sam, "How are we going to get under the saloon?"

"There should be a door here," he said and pointed at an older picture of the saloon, "It should lead under the saloon."

"It must have been used for storage or something," Ashton said and observed the picture.

As the Impala drove through the ghost town Ashton looked at all the abandoned buildings, "I wonder how many ghosts are here."

"I hope we never find out," Dean grumbled and pulled the car over.

Ashton and Sam grabbed shovels, salt, kerosene, and matches, while Dean grabbed salt and a shotgun with rock salt shots. Dean went into the saloon first and started to yell at the ghost. The other two snuck around back to find the door that lead under the saloon. Sam was able to kick the old door in before they made their way down the creaky stairs.

Once they got under the saloon they had a sudden realization, Sam was too tall, even on his knees it was too difficult for him to dig.

"I'll be fine," Ashton smiled at him, "Go help Dean."

Sam nodded and left to help Dean distract the ghost. As Ashton dug aimlessly she could hear shots being fired and loud crashes. She knew they had their work cut out for them.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she was getting nowhere, so stopped and looked around. As she scanned the area with her flashlight she noticed something carved on one of the posts that supported the saloon foundation. As she got closer to it she could see a distinct X.

"How creative Boone," she sniffed and started to dig.

After a few minutes of digging Ashton felt a chill and could hear Dean's voice ask from above, "Where'd he go?"

She looked up and in front of her was Boone's spirit with a gun pointed right at her. Without hesitation she swung the shovel at him and in seconds he faded away.

"Thank god these have iron," she said to herself before she yelled up at the boys, "Boone knows I've found the gold!"

"Are you okay?" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah, but one of you should come down and cover me!"

"Dean will be down in a minute!"

"What?!" was Dean's response.

Ashton ignored the rest and continued to dig until she hit something solid.

"Sounds like you found it," Dean said from behind her.

Ashton jumped in surprise and hit his arm.

"Ouch," Dean whined, "What was that for?"

"For scaring me!" Ashton hissed.

She turned her attention to what she had hit, after a few hard slams the old wood snapped. She shone her flashlight down into the crate and saw a few small jars full of gold nuggets.

"Great! Now lets burn them!" Dean said while rubbing his arm.

"Not here," she glared at him, "We'll burn down the saloon if we do that."

"Fine, but lets hurry up," he grumbled.

Ashton made sure she grabbed all the gold and all her supplies before they made their way to the exit. As soon as they got out from under the saloon they dumped the gold into a pile and poured salt over it.

"Behind you!" Dean yelled and pointed his shotgun at Ashton.

She ducked and a second later Dean shot.

"Jesus!" Ashton yelled.

She stood up and squirted the kerosene over the gold as quickly as possible, while Dean lit a match. Without warning he was thrown back ten feet and landed in the dirt with a loud "oomph!" Boone stood before Ashton again, but this time her shovel was too far away, and Dean had her matches.

Ashton watched as Boone brought his gun up and aimed it at her with a sneer. She desperately looked around for something that could help her and then she saw Dean. He loaded his shotgun and made eye contact with her before he aimed it at Boone. She dropped to the ground and covered her head with her arms as he shot the violent spirit, again.

She ran over and helped Dean onto his feet, "Lets hurry up and finish this!"

They ran to the pile of gold and Dean quickly lit a match and threw it on top of the salted gold. Flames shot up from the gold and from the saloon they could hear a yell of pain, before Sam ran out.

"That was him, right?" Ashton asked just to make sure.

"Yeah," Sam grinned and nodded.

"That wasn't too hard," Dean shrugged and held his shoulder.

"Says the guy who was thrown around like a ragdoll," Ashton chuckled.

"Hey! I saved your ass!"

"Yeah, you did," she smiled, "Thanks."

Dean just shrugged and started to clean up, Sam and Ashton looked at each other and chuckled. After five minutes the trio left the ghost town and headed back to the hotel. When they entered the boy's room they were greeted by a British accent.

"Hello, Darling."

"Don't call me D-"

"I'm here to fill you in," Crowley grinned.

"And?" Dean crossed his arms.

"We know where they are."

"And where are they?" Sam asked.

"Mmm, I don't feel obliged to say," the King of Hell sat in a chair with his legs crossed.

Ashton pursed her lips and gave an irritated sigh through her nose.

"And why's that?" Sam glared.

"Because my demons are getting sent back to hell," Crowley's deep voice sounded just as irritated as Ashton felt, "And I can't help but wonder what kind of vampire exorcises a demon?"

"A vampire that was once a hunter," Ashton shot back.

"This nest," Crowley narrowed his eyes, "Has changed hunters?"

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, and some of those hunters were good friends of mine."

"So these hunters that were turned," Crowley began, "They're probably the ones sending my demons back to hell?"

"Most likely," she crossed her arms, "Where were your demons when they were exorcized?"

"Chicago."

"Looks like we're going to Chicago boys," Ashton grinned at the Winchesters.

"Are you sure?" Dean stared Crowley down.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," the King drew a cross over his chest with his index finger.

"I hope you mean that," Ashton grinned, "Because you'll be coming with us."

"Oh really Darling?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think I'll be joining you?"

"Mmm, the devil's trap carved into the bottom of your chair."

The King of Hell stood, but the chair never left his butt, so he was bent over in an awkward position. It looked like someone had put glue on the chair as a practical joke. The three hunters started to chuckle, but Crowley didn't seem all that amused.

"Haha, very funny," he glared, "Now get this thing off of me."

"Not until you give us your word," Ashton crossed her arms, "You promise us you'll come to Chicago to help eliminate the nest, and in exchange we take off the chair."

Crowley scowled at her.

"Do we have a deal?" Ashton grinned.

"I'm the only one here qualified to make deals," he crossed his arms.

"Than make us an offer."

"In exchange for removing the chair," he began, "You can kiss my ass."

"I wonder how intimidating he'll seem to the other demons?" Ashton asked Dean with faux concern.

"Fine," Crowley's gravelly voice interrupted, "In exchange for removing the chair I'll help you destroy the nest, deal?"

"Deal," Ashton smiled.

"All deals are sealed with a kiss, Darling," Crowley smirked.

Ashton looked towards the boys, but they had moved five paces back.

"Cowards," she grumbled.

"Come, come," somehow Crowley had turned the table, "I don't have all day."

Ashton grumbled profanities under her breath as she walked towards the former King of the Crossroads. Before she could talk herself out of it, she bent over and pressed her lips against Crowley's. Her eyes were squeezed tight and she could feel his tongue move across her tingling lips. She pulled back with a scowl.

"There, you satisfied?"

"Not quite, but it'll do," he shrugged, "Now, get me out."

Crowley stood and turned the bottom of the chair towards her. Ashton pulled out the knife from her combat boot and carved a line through the devil's trap. The chair fell to the floor and Crowley let out a sigh of relief.

"Just call me when you're ready to storm the castle," he said before he vanished.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep before we hit the road," Ashton said and turned to the boys.

Dean's eyebrows were stood straight up as he gave his head a shake, "Yeah, sure."

Ashton gave a confused frown as she walked out the door and went to her room. After a shower she crawled into bed, but no matter how many times her bit or rubbed her lips, they wouldn't stop tingling. When she finally fell asleep all she could dream about was that damned kiss.


	5. Chapter Four

_Hey guys!_

 _Here's another chapter! This one will leave you on the edge of your seat ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Four:_**

 ** _Blood_**

Ashton woke up the next morning annoyed, but after getting ready to leave she started to feel excited.

"Soon, it'll all be over soon," she said to herself and zipped her duffle bag closed.

She followed behind the Impala as they drove eastward to Chicago, and the entire time she drove her bloodlust grew. After three days on the road they finally made it, so they found a cheap motel and booked their rooms before they called Crowley. He appeared in the room just like he had in Ashton's house, with a grin and a greeting.

"Hello boys," his eyes shifted to Ashton, "Darling."

"Stop calling me that!" Ashton growled and reached for her knife.

Crowley held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not the enemy here!"

She let out an aggravated sigh and put the knife away, "Lets get going."

She walked pasted Crowley and the boys and got into the Impala, "Well? Are we going or not?"

Silently the three got into the car and Crowley started giving them directions.

"It's a nasty part of town," he explained, "Even the humans there are monsters."

"I don't care," Ashton clenched her jaw, "As long as we destroy the nest."

She could see Crowley give her a strange look, but she didn't question it. It took them a half hour to get to the warehouse Crowley had explained. Dean parked the Impala a block away from the warehouse and they sat there for five minutes trying to come up with a plan. Ashton's leg bounced as she cracked her fingers, but she stayed silent.

"We can't go in there and start chopping off heads," Sam argued.

"Why not?" Ashton shot back.

"Because that's how you get yourself killed," Sam was running low on patience.

"We can't wait here any longer!" Ashton yelled.

"Ahem," Crowley interrupted, "You've got the King of Hell, I'm sure we can get the job done."

"We'll send Crowley in first," Sam said, "He can- he can do whatever he does. As long as it kills a lot of vampires."

"Then you three can come join and finish the nest off," Crowley added, "Are we done here?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "Lets go."

They all got out of the Impala and while the three hunters got ready to go in, Crowley went ahead and started his rampage. When the three entered the building it was filled with red flashes, the floors were littered with vampire bodies, and Crowley's maniacal laughter could be heard echoing everywhere. Without a word Ashton ran to the old elevator and pushed the button to the top floor.

When she got out of the elevator she found more dead vamps, but she easily stepped over them and walked towards the double doors. Everywhere they went, it was the same, the head of the nest would be on the top floor. It was cliché, but she didn't care, it made it easier for her find the bastard.

She kicked open the doors and was greeted with hissing vampires, in response she shot them with dead man's blood. She strode into the room and walked towards an oak desk where a man sat with the calmest expression. As soon as the man saw Ashton's face he gave a fanged grin.

"I know you," he retracted his fangs.

"Yeah, you probably do," she glared at him, "I killed the guy you replaced."

The vamp shook his head and chuckled, "I know you from way before."

"I've killed a lot of you," she sneered.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember," he leaned back in his chair, "You were pretty young."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashton scoffed and aimed her gun at his chest.

"You were probably nine years old the last time I saw you," he mused.

She frowned, "What?"

"You were my daughter," he gave an almost genuine smile, "Well, for a little while."

Ashton shook her head and shot him with dead man's blood, "You're insane."

"I changed you Ashton," he didn't flinch, "But you were taken from me."

"Shut the hell up!" she pulled out her machete and walked towards the vampire behind the desk.

"How did they make you human again?" he stared into her eyes as he asked the question.

"I was always human you dumb bastard!" Ashton growled and swung her machete.

The head of the smiling vampire fell forward and landed on the oak desk with a thud. With her hands still clutching the machete, Ashton stood there huffing from the exertion and the emotional confusion. 'What the hell was he talking about?' was all she could think.

"Ashton," Dean called from the door.

The boys stood there and stared at the scene before them. Ashton cleared her throat and retrieved her machete. She finished off the vampires she had shot earlier, before she met the boys at the door.

"Are we finished here?" she asked.

"Sure are, Darling," Crowley grinned from the hallway as he wiped off his suit.

"Don't call me that," she said as she walked passed him.

Ashton and the boys made their way back to the untouched Impala, while Crowley cleaned up the mess. As they drove away from the warehouse a loud explosion could be heard as smoke started to fill the blood orange sky.

They arrived at the motel in silence and went their separate ways. Ashton went to her room and took a shower, her body was going through the routine, but she was lost in her own thoughts. What the vampire had said started to make her think, and she tried to recall all her memories from when she was nine, but it was blank. Nothing made sense at that point. She walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel, still lost inside her mind, as she pulled clothes out of her duffle bag.

"You look lost Darling."

Ashton felt her entire body jolt. She looked over her shoulder to see Crowley sitting in a chair with his legs crossed.

"I checked them for devil's traps," he grinned, "Just in case."

"It's rude to enter a ladies room unannounced," she said and gathered her clothes into her arms.

"I did announce myself," he examined his nails, "You just didn't hear."

Ashton locked herself in the bathroom and got dressed. When she went back into the other room Crowley was laying on her bed, so she sat in the chair where he was earlier.

"You seem lost," he said again.

"Oh?" she raised a brow.

"He wasn't lying you know," he threw a ball against the ceiling and caught it.

"Who wasn't?"

"The vampire."

Ashton glared at Crowley, but he was too focused on throwing and catching the ball.

"How do you know that?" she asked as she poured herself a drink.

"It's a long story Sweetheart," he chuckled, "But I'll give you the short version."

She finished her drink in one gulp, "Well?"

"You were nine, and your brother was looking after you," he began, "he went to check on you in the middle of the night and caught a vampire kidnapping you. At this time your family weren't hunters, so your brother did the only thing he could. He called your parents, and they called the police."

Ashton listened to Crowley as he told the story, but she still couldn't remember any of it.

"No one believed your brother when he said the man had a row of long, pointy teeth," he continued, "But one day a new policeman knocked on your parent's door and asked to speak with your brother. Your brother told the story as he remembered, and the policeman believed him. So he then promised to bring you back to your family, but that policeman was actually a hunter."

Ashton at this point was captured by Crowley's words.

"So after a few days the hunter came and returned you home," Crowley smiled, "The end."

"That's not the end," Ashton hissed, "That vamp said he turned me."

"He did," Crowley said, "But that story's for another night."

"Crowley you son of a-"

"Listen Darling," Crowley's voice overpowered her own, "You don't want to know right now."

Ashton frowned at the demon and then he disappeared, leaving her with more questions than answers. She stood from the chair and started to pace as she tried to make sense of the story. After an hour of torturing herself, Ashton finally went to bed, but her night was filled with incoherent dreams about vampires and demons.

The next morning Ashton woke up to the sound of bangs. When she was finally able to get herself out of bed to answer the door, the banging stopped. She opened the door to find Dean and Sam standing there, their arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Ashton rubbed her eyes.

"How late were you going to sleep in?" Dean asked.

"We were kinda getting worried," Sam elbowed Dean in the side.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It eleven-thirty," Sam answered.

"What?" Ashton looked outside and blinked against the sun, "Oh."

"Oh?" Dean raised a brow.

"Didn't sleep well last night," Ashton yawned, "I'll be ready to go in five."

She closed the door and got herself packed and ready to go. She met the boys at the cars and threw her stuff into the Camaro.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Sam and I'll go to the bunker," Dean said, "You should go home."

"Kay," Ashton said.

"We'll call if we have a case," Sam added, "Be safe."

"You too," Ashton waved and got into the Camaro.

Ashton had been driving for ten hours straight, and only had another two hours left. She could feel a wave of drowsiness hit her as she took a gulp from her coffee, but it didn't help any. She tried to force her eyes to stay open as she drove, but after a few minutes they'd drift closed. Each time her eyes shut she'd get a sudden image of a memory. Her eyes would then snap open and she would be alert for another minute or two. Over and over this happened, until she fell asleep at the wheel.

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Ashton."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Ashton, I won't hurt you."_

 _"_ _I want to go home."_

 _"_ _This is your new home Ashton."_

 _"_ _I want to go to my old home."_

 _"_ _Shhh, don't cry, you'll learn to love this new home, wait and see."_

Ashton's entire body jolted as she slammed on the breaks and with a gasp she came to a squealing halt. She was breathing hard and fast, but her heart was pounding twice as hard, and twice as fast. Her entire body shook as she slowly started to accelerate.

"I'm almost home," she said to herself, "I'm almost home."

She was wide-awake when she arrived at her house and started to write down her memories. Her hands were still shaky when she finished. She took three deep breaths before ran herself a hot bath. As she soaked she felt her body start to ease into relaxation, while her eyes started to close.

 _"_ _See? You're my daughter now."_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Give it time Ashton, soon you'll forget about your old life."_

 _"_ _But I don't want to forget."_

 _SMACK._

 _"_ _Don't ever say that again! Do you hear me?!"_

 _"_ _Y-yes, Father."_

Ashton sputtered awake as she bolted upright in the bath, as the lukewarm water splashed over the edge of porcelain tub. She wiped the water from her face, got out of the tub, and let the water drain. She put on her housecoat and again wrote down the memories. She was shaking, but not as bad as before, it felt like the memories were seconds long, but they lasted almost thirty minutes.

Ashton slipped into boxers and a t-shirt before she slid into bed at two o'clock in the morning. She tossed and turned for an hour before she fell asleep.

 _The man hummed to her and caressed her hair as she tried to sleep. Her entire body hurt, especially her gums, but the hunger was the worst. It felt like she hadn't eaten anything in months. She just wanted to_ _ **eat**_ _._

 _"_ _I'm hungry," Ashton whined._

 _"_ _Shhh, we'll feed soon."_

 _Ashton licked her lips, "Very soon?"_

 _"_ _Yes, very soon," the man chuckled, "But you must sleep now Ashton."_

 _"_ _Will we eat when I wake up Father?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we will eat when you wake," he smiled, "Daughter."_


	6. Chapter Five

_Hey there!_

 _Here's another chapter!_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Five:_**

 ** _Memories_**

Ashton woke up covered in cold sweat. She quickly jotted down her memories before she took a hot shower. She was both happy and scared that she was getting her memories back, but she was mostly annoyed with how her body reacted to them. After she finished her shower she got dressed for the day, wearing a pair of jeans, and a black tank top. She kissed her anti-possession pendant as she went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She fried two eggs and slid them on her rye bread toast, smothered in cheese whiz.

"Enough for two, Darling?"

"Don't call me that," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table, and started to eat her breakfast.

"I guess not."

"Are you stalking me?" she shot Crowley a glare.

"Not entirely," he said and drank from her favourite mug.

"What do you want Crowley?" she groaned and pushed her food away.

"Just wanted to make you're doing okay," he said and took another drink out of her mug.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow at him and snatched her mug away.

"Yes really," he played his faux hurt expression.

Ashton sniffed at the contents of the mug and took a sip, it was just coffee. She added cream and sugar before she took a drink out of it.

"I'm fine," she then assured Crowley.

"That's not what the dark circles under your eyes say," he sniffed at her and stole the mug back.

"I'm starting to remember and," she paused to reclaim her mug before he could drink from it again, "My body isn't taking it so well. That's all."

"What all do you remember?"

"I remember the kidnapping, the vamp trying to win my affection, him turning me, and talking about feeding," she said and took a big gulp of coffee.

She gave Crowley the stink eye as she dragged her tongue across the rim of the mug, thoroughly reclaiming it. She smiled in victory.

"I see," he said and seized the mug, "It seems you still got some more memories to collect."

Crowley brought the rim of the mug to his lips and with a smirk he took a drink, "Darling, we've already kissed. Let's not play games."

"Stop calling me that," she yanked the mug away from him and took it to the sink where she dumped the coffee, "Let's get down to business. What's the rest of the story?"

"Nuh uh," he wagged his finger at her, "I won't tell you until all your memories are back."

"How do you know all this anyway?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Spoilers Darling," he grinned, "Anyway, you seem to be doing fine. I'll take my leave."

"Don't call me Darling!" she yelled after him and slapped her hand down on the counter top.

With a growl she threw her cold breakfast into the garbage can and started to clean the kitchen. After she finished cleaning she gave Dean a call.

"Hey."

"Hey Dean," she greeted as she packed her duffle bag, "This bunker you mentioned, can Crowley get in there?"

"Nope," he said, "Unless you want to keep him in the dungeon."

"You have a dungeon?" Ashton paused, "Never mind. Anyways, can I stay there for a while?"

"Why?"

"Because Crowley keeps bothering me," she sighed.

"Oh," he paused, "Yeah, sure you can stay for a bit."

"Thanks Dean," Ashton smiled, "I owe you one."

"Anytime," he said, "Just go to Lebanon, Kansas."

"Okay, see you in a couple days," she said and hung up.

She finished packing and got on the road. It would be a two-day trip and she wanted to get there as quickly as possible. The first day on the road she made it passed Chicago and into Iowa before she found a motel to spend the night. Again that night she recollected her memories.

 _"_ _Are you ready?"_

 _Nine-year-old Ashton nodded as she stared at the woman bound and gagged in a chair._

 _"_ _Now just do what I do."_

 _The man went to the woman and exposed his fangs. Just as he was about to bite the woman Ashton looked away._

 _"_ _I can't," she said._

 _"_ _Its okay Ashton," the man cooed, "You just need practice."_

 _He grabbed her hand and brought her to the woman, "Now, remember how I showed you to release your fangs?"_

 _Ashton opened her mouth and let her fangs push through her gums._

 _"_ _Good, now you just bite until blood comes out," he said, "It's like sucking the juice from an orange."_

 _"_ _I don't like oranges."_

 _The man laughed._

Ashton woke up a with groggy groan before she started writing down her memories. She didn't feel as sweaty this time, but she took a shower anyway. Once she clean and dressed she got into the Camaro to finish her long trip to Lebanon.

It was six in the afternoon when she arrived in Lebanon and called Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm in Lebanon."

"Kay, I'll text you the directions."

"Okay."

After a few minutes Ashton received the text and made her way to the bunker. It didn't take her long to get to the power plant. She parked her car and looked around as she walked towards the door of the bunker. She knocked on it and after a few minutes she could hear someone opening the door. She stepped back as the door opened and was greeted by Dean.

"Hey," he smiled, "Come in."

"Thanks," Ashton smiled back and walked inside.

Dean closed the door as Ashton gawked at the interior of the bunker, "When you said bunker I didn't imagine this."

"It's pretty nice eh?" Dean grinned and nodded his head.

Ashton followed Dean as he began the grand tour of the place. It was enormous and she was having a hard time remembering how to find all rooms. They bumped into Sam in the library before Dean showed Ashton her room.

"We don't have too many guests usually," Dean explained.

"I would guess not," Ashton chuckled.

"But we do have another guest coming," he cleared his throat.

"Who?"

"Castiel, the angel," Dean scratched his head.

"Oh," Ashton nodded, "I've never met an angel."

Before Dean could respond Sam poked his head through the doorway, "Hey, Castiel's here."

"Is Dean in there?" a deep manly voice, with a strange twang of innocence asked.

Another face appeared in the doorway and stared at Ashton, "Hello, I'm Castiel."

He held out his hand and gave a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Ashton Grail," Ashton shook his hand and tried to smile.

Suddenly Castiel got really close to her face and seemed to examine her, "Have you been feeling well?"

"I, uh," she blinked a few time, "I've been remembering things that have been, uh, blocked."

Somehow the truth spilled from her lips, but it seemed her word choose caused the boys to wince slightly.

"Do you want help remembering?" Castiel asked.

Dean seemed alarmed by the requested, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, maybe later thanks," Ashton gave a confused smile.

"If you change your mind, you only need ask," the angel smiled and turned to Dean, "Hi Dean."

Suddenly Castiel held his arms open and walked towards Dean, when Ashton saw the two hug she felt a strong presence of _bromance_. She looked away to give them some space; Dean seemed kind of awkward about it too. When they finally pulled away Castiel had a huge happy grin on his face.

"It's been too long."

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, "Too long."

"There's so much I have to tell you," Castiel said and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Cas," Dean scratched the side of his face, "Maybe we should all talk in the library?"

"Oh, yes," Cas stood, "That would make sense."

"Yeah, thanks bud," Dean gave a tight-lipped smile as he walked out of the room.

The three hunters, and one angel, made their way to the library where they sat and began to update each other.

"So there's no 'End of the World' fiasco going on down here?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean shrugged, "And it's kinda nice."

"I mean, there's been jobs and we took down a large vampire nest," Sam added, "But there hasn't been any major enemies."

Ashton knocked on the wood table, "Don't wanna jinx it."

The boys gave each other nervous glances and together knocked on the table. Castiel gave them strange looks.

"So do these 'End of the World' fiascos happen often?" Ashton asked and raised an eyebrow.

That was when story time began; the three friends shared story after story about how they screwed everything up, but in the end saved the world. Ashton was amazed and appalled all at the same time. These boys would do anything for each other. Even kill Death.

"Wow," Ashton said, "You two would do anything for each other."

"Well, we're the only family we've got," Dean said, but frowned, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," she smiled, "My family died doing what they thought was right."

"Your parents seem like lovely people," Cas smiled, "All of their fondest memories are of when your whole family were together."

"You- you know my parents?"

"They're in Heaven reliving all their favourite memories," he gave her a genuine smile.

There was a silent pause.

"Speaking of memories," Ashton swallowed the salty lump that had formed in her throat, "Would you mind helping me with mine?"

"Okay," he said and brought his index and middle finger to her forehead, "You might experience some mild pain."

Ashton saw a white flash before she was submerged in her forgotten memories.

 _A warm and thick liquid filled Ashton's mouth as she started to slurp. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, and it was satisfying her hunger. The man watched her with a proud smile. After she had her fill she detached herself from the woman, who had fainted._

 _"_ _Wonderful."_

 _Ashton wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, leaving a trail of blood. She stared at the red smear and suddenly she started feeling guilt. The small part that was still human was fighting back. Her vision went blurry as she began to cry._

 _"_ _No, no Ashton," the man frowned, "This is a happy occasion."_

 _"_ _Step away from the girl!" A man yelled from the shadows._

 _"_ _Hunter," the man hissed and bore his fangs._

 _A man wearing a brown work jacket came out of the shadows holding a machete. Ashton felt intimidated by the man, but at the same time she knew he was there to take her away. She was confused. Part of her wanted to leave, but the other wanted to stay._

 _"_ _Winchester!" the vampire hissed._

 _"_ _Ashton?" the man looked at her._

 _Ashton nodded._

 _"_ _I'm here to take you home."_

 _"_ _This_ _ **is**_ _her home!" the vampire yelled, "She's my daughter!"_

 _"_ _Oh shut up," the hunter glared at the vampire, "I'm taking her back and if you get in my way I will kill you."_

 _The vampire had a torn expression, but fled. The hunter sighed and walked towards Ashton, before he knelt down to be at eye level with her._

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," Ashton sniffled._

 _The man gave a sad smile, "Come with me, I'll bring you back to your family."_

 _"_ _But-" she paused and looked at her blood smeared arm._

 _"_ _They're missing you."_

 _Ashton nodded and the hunter grabbed her hand. When they arrived at her house her parents and her brother ran over and hugged her._

 _"_ _Mark, go to the other room with you sister," John ordered, "Your parents and I need to talk."_

 _Mark led Ashton to the other room and shut the door, but Ashton could hear everything they were saying._

 _"_ _You're daughters not the same," the hunter said._

 _"_ _We know she'll need therapy," he father started._

 _"_ _That's not what I mean," there was a sigh, "I'm not with the police."_

 _"_ _Wha-what do you mean?" her mother asked._

 _"_ _Mrs. Grail, I hunt monsters," the man said, "Your daughter was kidnapped by a vampire."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _What Mark saw, the row of pointed teeth, those are vampire teeth."_

 _"_ _Maybe you should leave," Ashton's father sounded mad._

 _"_ _Listen to me!" the hunter yelled, "Your daughter was changed."_

 _"_ _Into a vampire?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _You're lying."_

 _"_ _Bring her here."_

 _Ashton heard her father's footstep come to the door and acted like she didn't hear anything._

 _"_ _Come with me sweetheart."_

 _She followed her father and she could feel everyone's eyes on her._

 _"_ _Ashton, show us your teeth," her father gave a small smile._

 _She opened her mouth and spread her lips apart to show her human teeth._

 _"_ _Show us your fangs," the hunter spoke in a gentler voice._

 _Ashton pushed her fangs out from her gums and her mother gave a loud gasp. Suddenly her twelve-year-old brother ran out of the house, but Ashton could see he was hiding something under his jacket as he ran out._

 _"_ _Mark!" he mother cried._

 _"_ _Wha-what do we do?" her father asked the hunter._

 _"_ _I can't tell you what to do," he sighed, "But she's already had human blood."_

 _"_ _Ashton, honey, maybe you should go to bed?" her mother smiled._

 _Ashton went to her room and curled up in her bed, but she didn't sleep. She listened to the adults as they discussed what to do with her._

 _"_ _Are you suggesting we kill our own daughter?!"_

 _"_ _She will develop a thirst for blood that you can't stop!"_

 _Ashton tried to cover her ears, but her hearing was too great._

 _"_ _We can't- no- we_ _ **won't**_ _!"_

 _"_ _Than I will."_

 _Suddenly all she could hear were muffled voices and for five minutes she was in bliss._

 _"_ _Wait!" she could hear her brother yell._

 _A couple of seconds later he came to her room and grabbed her hand. He brought her out to the kitchen where the adults had been arguing and made an announcement._

 _"_ _She's human again," she said and looked at her, "Show them Ashton."_

 _Ashton exposed her gums and tried to force the fangs out, but nothing happened. She pressed her fingers into her gums, but she didn't feel anything except her human teeth. The hunter came and pressed on her gums as well, but still nothing happened._

 _"_ _What did you do!" he turned to the boy._


	7. Chapter Six

_Hey guys!_

 _This chapter is the one that answers all the questions Ashton has! It's pretty intense!_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Six:_**

 ** _666_**

Ashton woke up, her head throbbing, and soaked with sweat. Her phone was in her pocket vibrating and ringing, when she looked at the caller ID it read '666'. She groaned and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Jesus Darling, you sound awful," Crowley greeted, "More memories?"

"More like all," she said, "And don't call me Darling."

" _ALL_?" his gravelly voice exploded.

"Yeah, all the way 'til I was cured," she rubbed her eyes.

"But that doesn't make sense," he paused, "Is angel boy there?"

"Castiel? Yeah," Ashton checked the time, "Why?"

"Did he _help_ you?"

"Yeah."

She could hear grumbling from the other end of the line, but then there was a heavy sigh, "By the way Darling, why are you hiding out in the boy's bunker?"

"To get away from the Stalker of Hell," she rolled her eyes, "And stop calling me that!"

"It's the _King_ of Hell," he corrected her, "It's really not that difficult Darling."

"I'm not your Darling!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell."

There was a pause of silence, "How'd you get my number?"

"Really? That's your only concern right now?"

"No, but that's where I'm starting," she scoffed.

"I'm the King of Hell, I could get Queen Elizabeth's number if I wanted to," he scoffed right back.

"I see," she scratched her temple, "You gonna tell me how you know so much about my life?"

"Shouldn't you be asking why your family was so obsessed with that nest and how they became hunters in the first place?"

"Yeah, or that," Ashton yawned.

"The hunter that saved you was John Winchester, Dean and Sam's daddy," he began, "And after you were cured he warned your parents that the vampire would probably come for you again, so he trained your family how to fight vampires. Which led to him teaching them everything he knew about hunting."

"Makes sense," at this point nothing shocked Ashton, "And I'm assuming they were obsessed with the nest because of what happened to me."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Now back to the real question," Ashton glared at the ceiling, "How do you know all this?"

"I've got to go Darling," Crowley's gravelly voice said over the phone, "I'm a busy man you know."

Before Ashton could say another word the line went dead.

"Stop calling me that you coward," she hissed and got out of bed.

She walked to the library where the three boys sat and chatted. Castiel stood.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Maybe I should not have-"

"It's okay," Ashton smiled, "You were a big help."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Good," Ashton shrugged, "Just have a headache."

"Here, I'll help!" Castiel went over and placed his fingers on her forehead.

"Thanks," she smiled as the headache faded away.

"So what was up the memories?" Dean asked.

Ashton sighed and started to tell the story, and when she finished, the group was slightly confused about Crowley's behaviour.

"That's very strange," Castiel stated, "Even for Crowley."

"Have you tried calling him back?" Sam asked.

Ashton shook her head, but pulled out her phone and dialled '666'.

"This is not an emergency number Darling. Don't leave a message at the tone," it went to voicemail.

She hung up and looked at Dean, "You try."

Dean called Crowley and turned on his speakerphone, "This is not an emergency number Darling. Don't leave a message at the tone."

Dean hung up and shook his head, "Prick."

Ashton crossed her arms as he right leg began to bounce, "He's hiding something big."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I can feel it," she looked him in the eye, "Why would he try so hard to avoid talking about how he knows so much?"

"He didn't say some smartass response like," Sam prepared himself for a Crowley impression, "I'm the King of Hell, I know a lot of things."

Ashton laughed, "No! And he sure doesn't sound like that!"

"That is weird," Sam agreed.

For the rest of the morning the trio discussed what Crowley could be hiding and repeatedly tried calling him, but each time they got the same annoying voicemail. Finally Ashton had enough.

"We're summoning him!"

"And then what?" Dean asked, "Trap him?"

"Yeah and lock him in the dungeon," he added, "You said you had a dungeon, right?"

"Yeah, but we've already done that," he looked at Sam, "He's hard to crack."

"I can do it," Ashton was determined.

Sam gave a small shrug, "It's worth a try."

"Fine!" Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

They discussed a plan to trap the King of Hell, and even Castiel joined in on the plan. It was Ashton who decided on the plan they would put into action, and it was amazingly simple. It wasn't full proof, but Ashton had a feeling it would work.

The four walked outside and Dean got the summoning ritual prepared, while Ashton sat on the trunk of the Camaro. She gave him a nod as he added his blood to the bowl. Then Dean threw in a matchstick and set the bowl of ingredients aflame.

"Et ad congregandum…eos coram me."

There was a moment of stillness as the two waited.

"Hello Darling."

Ashton turned to the voice with a grin, "Don't call me Darling."

She aimed her gun at the demon's foot and shot him with a devil's trap bullet. She prayed that the bullet would get lodged into his foot instead of passing through. Crowley yelled out in pain and sneered at Ashton.

"These were good shoes!"

"Don't make too much of a fuss, okay?" she chuckled, " _Darling_."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Crowley to restrain him, while Sam shackled him. Ashton flinched as she felt a twinge in her heart, but she closed her eyes and forced the guilt away. The boys carried the King of Hell into the bunker and got him set up in the dungeon, while the entire time Crowley was running his mouth.

"You can't do this to me _again_! I'm the King of _Hell!_ "

"See you say that like it means shit," Ashton crossed her arms.

She sat on a chair that was on the opposite side of the table as Crowley as she stared him down.

"Because it does mean _shit_!" his voice became more gravelly.

"Not right now it doesn't," Ashton said.

"What do you want?" he glared at her.

"Answers," Ashton slammed her fist down on the table, "The ones you've been avoiding!"

"Trust me Darling, you don't want to know," he closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"I don't care!" her voice cracked, "I don't care."

"Ashton," Crowley's voice softened, "The answers you want- they'll break your heart."

"I need to know," she pleaded.

Silence filled the room as Ashton waited for his reply. She could see Crowley's face change with each emotion he went through. She had a feeling that he recently had his fix.

"Your brother cured you," he glanced at her, "By summoning a crossroad's demon."

"How?" she frowned, "He wasn't a hunter yet."

"He stole John's journal and holy water," Crowley shifted in his seat, "He used the journal to set a devil's trap, and summoned the demon."

Ashton stared at Crowley intently, "And then what?"

"And then I appeared," he met her gaze.

Ashton stood from her seat as her chair clattered to the floor, "What did you do Crowley?!"

"In my defense I didn't want to make a deal with him, he was a kid, but he was a clever kid," Crowley sighed, "He had me trapped and started spraying me down with holy water until I finally got annoyed and said I'd make a deal with him."

She slapped her hands down and leaned against the table as she glared at the demon, "He was twelve!"

"If I didn't make the deal, he would have found another demon who would!" Crowley yelled.

"Fine," her jaw clenched, "Continue."

"You know Ashton, this doesn't have a fairy tale ending," he looked her in the eyes.

"Keep going."

"He told me what happened to you," Crowley continued, "And he wanted to make a deal to save you, to make you human again. It was a moving story and I wanted to help the kid, so we made the deal. I made you human again and I gave him fifteen years instead of ten, because I liked him."

Ashton's head hung low.

"He didn't quite make it," he sighed, "He was a year short."

"He-he's in Hell, because of me?" Ashton's voice was quiet.

"He's in Hell because he loved you."

"I want to see him," she lifted her head, tears in her eyes, "I want to see him one last time."

"That's not a great idea Dar-"

"Crowley," Ashton looked him in the eyes, "Please."

"Fine," Crowley closed his eyes and sighed, "You win."


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hey guys!_

 _So this chapter is a rollercoaster, just to warn you. I haven't edited this chapter, my apologies._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Seven:_**

 ** _Hell_**

Ashton got to work unshackling the King of Hell and even helped him get the bullet out of his foot. They left the dungeon and were greeted by the boys, but they walked by without a word. When they left the bunk Crowley turned to Ashton, his face showing no emotion.

"I don't know what you're expecting," he began, "But Hell isn't sunshine a lollipops."

"I know," she said, "Lets go."

"You might want to clos your eyes," Crowley had and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ashton closed her eyes and for a second she felt like she was falling. She instinctively grabbed Crowley's arm above the elbow. When she felt solid ground under her feet she let go of Crowley and slowly opened her eyes. She needed a few minutes to adjust to the darkness as she looked around trying to find where the screams were coming from. It was a never-ending choir of screaming.

"Ashton?"

Her eyes locked in on the man that sat in the corner of the room that they were in. He slowly started to stand and make his way towards her, he looked like the same Mark she had burned and buried.

"It's me," she smiled.

Tears forced their way into Ashton's eyes as her brother gawked at her. She remembered how he would make that stupid expression at the strangest things. Like when she had punched him in the face for the first time.

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"I wanted to see you," she took a step towards him, but he flinched away.

"Why'd you bring her here?" he shot Crowley a glare.

"I didn't have a choice," Crowley held up his hands, "She trapped me."

"Mark, aren't you happy to see me?" Ashton looked into her brother's eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," he turned away from her.

Ashton grabbed Mark's shoulder and forced him to face her while she jammed her fist into his face. She tackled him to the ground and started tickling his sides. Suddenly he started to spasm and laugh as he tried to get her off of him, but Ash didn't relent. She continued to tickle him until he learnt his lesson.

"A-Ash!" he laughed, "St-stop it!"

"Tell me you missed me," she grinned.

"OK, OK," he snorted in his fit of laughter, "I missed you!"

Ashton quickly got off her brother, "See, now was that so hard?"

Mark got up off the ground and brought his little sister into his arms and lifted her off the ground. Ashton giggled and squeezed her brother. A year without Mark's bear hug felt like Hell to her. He suddenly held her out at arms length and gave her a once over.

"Have you been eating?" his eyes narrowed.

"I've been eating," she chuckled.

"And the nest?"

"I got help from the Winchester's," she smiled, "We got 'em."

"Ahem," Crowley cleared his throat, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Oh," Ash gave a sheepish smile, "And Crowley helped."

"So it's over?" Mark looked unsure.

"I think so," she frowned, "It's hard to know."

"Just be careful Ash," Mark gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I will," she nodded.

Mark brought her into another hug, "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Mark," she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Crowley," Mark looked at the demon from over his sister's shoulder, "You look out for her, like you have for me, okay?"

"Mark?" Ashton pulled away and gave him a questioning frown.

"Don't worry Ash," he grinned, "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Don't say that out loud," Crowley scowled.

"You should go back," Mark smiled at Ashton, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm in the safest part of Hell. Wow. That just sounds weird."

"Okay," she nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Crowley placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder. She closed her eyes and only a few seconds later she felt her feet touch ground again. When she opened her eyes she was standing beside her car.

"You've been looking out for him?" Ashton didn't look at Crowley.

"Like I said," his gravelly voice stayed even, "I like him."

"You don't need to look after me," she said, "Actually, just leave me the hell alone."

Ashton walked away from Crowley and towards the bunker. When she knocked the door opened and she left the King of Hell standing by the Camaro. Dean stared at her for a moment before he finally spoke.

"What happened?"

"I went to Hell," Ashton said and walked passed Dean.

"What! Why?" he followed her.

"To see my brother."

"He's in Hell?"

"He made a deal with Crowley fifteen years ago," she took a breath, "To save me."

{Oh, Lord! It's all so fucked up!

 _Hey guys, this is a note my mom left on my story and I'm not erasing it, because it's hilarious! Enjoy!}_

"Are you serious?!"

Ashton gave him _the look_ , the look that made vampires stop in their tracks, and shake in fear. Dean stopped moving for a moment as she continued walking to the guest room where she had spent the night. She passed Sam and Castiel, but they were smart enough not to say anything.

Ash packed her stuff, left the bunker, and when she got to the Camaro, Crowley was gone. She got into the Camaro and drove the two days to get home. When she arrived at her house the door was ajar, she grabbed the knife from her combat boot as she crept inside.

When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by a hiss, but before she could react she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Time seemed to slow down and darkness started to surround her before she even hit the floor.

Ashton groaned as her head throbbed. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself bound and gagged in a chair inside her kitchen. She looked around and counted five vampires loitering in her kitchen as they watched her.

"I never expected a Grail to be so naïve," one spoke, "Did you honestly think you killed the entire nest?"

She glared at him.

"After chasing us for so long," he grinned, "Didn't you ever wonder if we left some behind?"

Ashton thought about his words and suddenly they made sense. There was no way of knowing how many vampires they created, and how many were scattered across the world. They could have an endless network, and no one would even realize it.

"In every city we ever lived in, we left a few of our own behind," he chuckled, "To continue our work."

"It's you against thousands, if not millions of vampires," a girl smirked, "Are you sure you want to fight that alone?"

Ashton narrowed her eyes and laughed behind the gag. One of the vampires sneered.

"We should just kill her."

"No," another said, "We were instructed to keep her alive."

"But she killed our brothers and sisters in Chicago!"

"She will pay for that," the calmer one glanced at her, "But we must not kill her."

There was a long stretch of silence before the calm one said, "Feed."

Ashton felt the sweat tickle her back as two vampires closed in one her, fangs exposed. One bit into her calf, while the other went for her wrist. She held back a yelp of pain as she squeezed her eyes closed. They only fed for a few minutes before they pulled themselves away, but another two took their place and started to feed.

"When is he coming?"

The vamp that was obviously supervising the youngsters smiled, "He will be here at midnight."

Ashton looked at the clock on the wall, and it read eight o'clock. 'I've got four hours,' she thought to herself.

After a few hours the vampires only fed twice, and Ashton was no closer to escaping. Her leg would have been bouncing if it hadn't been tied to the leg of the chair. She has no plan this time, which meant she was fucked, unless a miracle happened, and she didn't believe in miracles. So she just waited.

"He'll be here soon," a vampire said and grinned at Ashton.

'That doesn't sound good,' Ashton thought to herself.

She could see headlights pull into her driveway and that was when the panic really set in. Whoever they were waiting for, she had a feeling wasn't a nice person. She struggled against her binds, but they didn't loosen. Her front door opened and she found herself staring at the entryway as she waited to see who it was.

There were heavy boot steps and as the tall muscular man walked in Ashton was shocked. She knew that man, she knew him better than she knew any other man, besides her brother and father. She knew his confident smirk, his sharp blue eyes; she knew every muscle that protruded from his body. She knew the man she once loved, and he stood in front of her as a vampire.

He knelt down and removed the rag from her mouth with his all to familiar smirk.

"Brey?" she gulped.

"Hello Darling," his dazzling blue eyes were just inches from her brown ones.

"D-don't call me that," she whispered.

"You used to love it when I called you that," he said as the back of his fingers brushed her cheek.

"I don't like it anymore," she averted her eyes.

"Ever since I died?"

Ashton tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat wouldn't allow her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and it felt like every nerve in her body was being electrocuted. Her palms and back were sweaty, but she kept her voice even.

"What happened?" she didn't allow herself to show any emotion, "The last time I saw you, you were fighting vampires in a burning building."

"What do you think happened?" he asked and showed her his fangs.

"I see," she flinched.

Brey looked down at her hands, which were tied to the arms of the chair, "Where's the ring?"

"You were died," Ashton closed her eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"Where is it?"

"In my bedside table," she kept her eyes closed.

She heard him walk upstairs to retrieve the ring he once gave her, but his boot steps were suddenly interrupted by screams. Ashton opened her eyes and saw Crowley standing in front of her. She looked around to see headless vampires on her kitchen floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving your ass," he grinned.

"You're late," she grinned back as he freed her from the chair.

"I'm a busy man, remember?" he said as she ran passed him.

She took the stairs two steps at a time and ran into her room. She pulled open the drawer of her bedside table and started rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Crowley asked.

The ring box and the ring were gone, "Nothing, let's get out of here."

She walked towards the door as a shiver crawled up her spine.

"Where are we going Darling?"

"To see my brother," she said and glared at him, "And don't call me that."

Crowley placed a hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes, when she opened them again they were in her brother's cell.

"Ash, what are you doing here, again?"

"We didn't finish off the nest," she ignored his question, "Not even close."

"What do you mean?" Mark frowned and looked her over, "Ash, you're hurt!"

"They attacked me in the house," she said, "But listen Mark. Every city we hunted the nest in, they left behind vamps to expand their nest. They have a network bigger than we can imagine!"

"Jesus," he hissed under his breath.

"That's not all," Ashton bit her lip, "Brey's alive."

"He is? Maybe he can help!"

"No Mark," she looked him in the eyes, "He was turned."

"Ash, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Ashton sighed, "He got away just as Crowley got there."

"Who is this Brey character?" Crowley asked.

"He's-"

"Nobody," she cut her brother off, "He's nobody."

"Ash," Mark frowned at her.

"Crowley," Ashton turned to the demon, "Can we talk in private?"

He nodded and gave Mark an apologetic look before he placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder. They appeared in an office where the screams of Hell because very faint whispers. Crowley took a seat behind the mahogany desk.

"What's wrong Darling?"

"Don't call me that," she rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "How is Mark?"

"He's good, for being in Hell," Crowley said.

Ashton gave him _the look_.

"No one's happy in Hell Ashton," he sighed, "But he's got it easy compared to a lot other people."

"He's miserable," Ashton said, "He's lonely and now he's worrying about me."

"Like I said, he could have it much worse," he said.

"But, he can be happy," she looked Crowley in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to make a deal," Ashton said and sat in the chair opposite of Crowley.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hey guys, EatMyFeels here!_

 _Again this chapter I didn't edit before I posted, so I apologize if there are a lot of errors, but I didn't want you guys to hang off the cliff too long, if you know what I mean lol._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Eight:_**

 ** _Heaven_**

"Ashton, don't rush into something like this," Crowley sighed, "Trust me. Even ask the boys."

"Shut up and listen to me," Ashton narrowed her eye, "I want you to take Mark to Heaven."

"I am _not_ bringing your brother back to li- wait," finally he tuned in, "What did you say?"

"I want you to take Mark's soul to Heaven," she repeated, "I want him to rest in peace."

"I'll admit," Crowley leaned back in his chair, "You're smarter than the boys."

"If I brought him back to life he'd end up dying all over again," she shook her head, "It'd be pointless."

"You know, that's a big favour you're asking for," he said, "What are you willing to give in return?"

"Anything."

"I take back my comment about you being smart," he sighed, "Ashton, I really don't think you should do this."

"Crowley, if you don't make this deal, I'll find someone else who will!" Ashton stood from her chair.

He rubbed his temple, "You're willing give anything?"

"For my brother's happiness, yes."

"Would you even give your body and soul to me," Crowley narrowed his eyes on Ashton, "Just to put your brother's soul to rest?"

"I said _anything_ ," she met his stare.

"Are you sure you want to make this deal?" he gave her a chance to back out.

"Yes," she grabbed Crowley by the tie, and kissed him.

Her lips felt like they were being electrocuted as she kissed the King of Hell. She knew the price was steep, and that Crowley had used it in an attempt to scare her away, but Ashton Grail doesn't scare easy. His tongue pried between her lips and met hers, but this time she didn't move away. The kiss continued for a few moments longer before they both pulled away.

"Now take my brother to Heaven."

"I can't," Crowley said, "But I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"Oh you know him," Crowley grinned, "He's our very own angel boy."

"Are you sure Cas would do that for you?" Ashton raised a brow, "I was told you two don't play well together."

"He wouldn't be doing it for me," he chuckle, "He'd be doing it for you."

Ashton nodded and thought it over, "Okay."

"We should go collect your brother before he starts planning my demise," Crowley said and grabbed her hand.

In a second they were back in Mark's cell, "What'd you do Ash?"

"I did what I thought was right," she said.

Mark turned to Crowley, "What was the deal?"

"I make sure your soul goes to Heaven," he said, but left out the rest.

"Crowley, what was the _price_?"

"Her body and soul," he crossed his arms, "I was trying to scare her out of the deal, but it back fired."

"Jesus!" Mark ran his hand through his hair

"Mark," Ashton looked at her brother, "I'm the reason you're down here. I can't deal with that. I owe you too much to let you rot down here."

He crossed his arms.

"Besides, like you said," she grinned, "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Shhhhh," Crowley looked over his shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy," Mark frowned.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" this time she crossed her arms, "I want _you_ to be happy."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I'll stay happy, especially knowing you're in Heaven."

"You promise?"

"Pinkie promise," she held out her pinkie.

Mark chuckled and locked his pinkie finger with hers.

"Okay, lets go," he nodded.

Crowley smiled and produced a briefcase, "You'll be traveling in here."

"Seriously?" Mark raised a brow, "So not stylish."

"But it is a business transaction," the demon countered.

"Fine," he sighed, "Get it over with."

With a snap of Crowley's fingers Mark was sucked into the briefcase, but as he was getting sucked in, his body began to morph into a ball of light. The King of Hell closed the briefcase and looked to Ashton.

"Ready to go Darling?"

"Don't call me Darling," she said and grabbed the briefcase.

Crowley let her have the luggage, placed a hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and opened them again when she felt her feet touch the ground. They were in front of the bunker. Crowley grabbed his phone and started to call someone.

"Hello Squirrel," he greeted, "Ashton and I are outside. We would like to talk to your angel."

There was a pause.

"We have a gift for him."

Another pause.

"I can wave a white handkerchief if that helps?"

Pause.

"Okay, here she is," he handed the phone to Ashton.

"Hello?"

"Castiel doesn't really want to deal with Crowley," Dean said.

"He doesn't even need to talk to Crowley," Ashton assured, "I just need to ask Castiel a favour, and Crowley has to overlook it."

She could hear Dean relay the message to Castiel, and a moment later he left the bunker with Sam and Dean. The trio met Ashton and the King of Hell with frowns.

"Hello boys."

"What favour are you asking of me?" Castiel asked Ashton, never looking at Crowley.

"I need you take my brother's soul to Heaven," she held out the briefcase, "Please."

"I will do it," Cas said and received the soul, "But if I may ask. How did you acquire your brother's soul?"

"I made a deal," Ashton didn't meet his gaze.

"I see," Cas sighed, "How long do you have?"

"She doesn't have an expiration date," Crowley spoke up.

Cas frowned in confusion, "What was the price?"

"I own her body and soul."

"What!" Dean looked between Ash and Crowley, "How could you make that deal?"

"The same way you made the deal that brought Sam back to life!" she snapped, "You're not the only one who loves their brother Dean!"

The eldest Winchester stood there, his jaw clenched.

"The only difference is that I know when to let go!"

With that Dean walked away.

Sam sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, "I'll be hearing about that one later."

"Sorry Sam," Ashton rubbed her face in frustration, "I'll apologize to him after I'm done here."

"It's fine," he smiled, "I just hope you're going to be okay."

Crowley gave a faux expression of hurt, "Come on Moose, don't you trust me?"

"Not on bit."

"I will be fine once my brother is in Heaven," Ashton looked at Castiel.

"Oh, right," Cas smiled and opened the briefcase, "Do you want to say goodbye?"

Cas reached into the briefcase, gently grasped Mark's soul, before pulled it out and held it towards Ashton.

"You know I love you bud," she began, "Say hi to mom and dad for me, 'kay?"

She nodded to Cas and smiled. The angel nodded back and in an instant he had disappeared with Mark's soul. Ashton let out a sigh of relief before she looked to Sam.

"I should go apologize to Dean."

"I think that would be very wise."

She jumped at Castiel's sudden arrival, "Jesus!"

"I am not Jesus."

"That's-" Ashton began but stopped, "Never mind."

The three walked to the bunker, leaving Crowley alone.

Ashton found Dean in his room he had been throwing a ball against his wall and catching it. It reminded her of when Crowley first told her the story of her past, and how he had been throwing a ball against the ceiling. She shook her head and snatched the ball out of the air before Dean could catch it.

"Listen Dean," she sat on the bed, "What I said back there was awful, and I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

"The part that hurt the most," he said and looked at her, "Was that it's true."

Ashton laid down beside him on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "The truth hurts, trust me, I know. I just found out that my fiancé, who I thought was dead, is now a vampire."

Dean looked at her, "That sucks."

"Yeah," she looked back at him, "Majorly."

They grinned at each other and started to laugh.

"Man, we've got terrible luck," Dean chuckled.

"Maybe it's bad karma," Ashton suggested.

There was silence before Dean spoke again.

"Hey, about that night we-" he stopped to think of a polite word, but gave up, "Boned?"

"Don't worry about it," Ash grinned at him, "It happens to every guy at least once."

"I wasn't talking about _that_ ," Dean glared, "I wanted to tell you that I wasn't trying to take advantage of you."

"I know," she smiled, "Don't worry, we're still friends."

"When did we become friends?"

"The moment we agreed to hunt together."

There was silence again.

"Wait-" Dean turned on his side, "You said you found out your dead fiancé was a vampire?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you find that out?" he frowned.

"I found that out the other day, when I got home and was attacked by vampires," she sighed, "Apparently we didn't eliminate the nest, we just killed one _branch_ of the nest. Every time they moved, they left a few vampires behind to carry on the mission, so now they've got branches all over the world."

"Fuck."

"Yeah," Ashton agreed.

"And what's the story behind this vamp fiancé of your's?" Dean raised a brow.

"After your dad had trained our family, he left behind some names of other hunters," she started, "On one of our hunts we met up with one of those hunters, and his son, Brey. Brey was a few years older than me, and I was fifteen at the time-"

Dean chuckled, "The age of exploration."

"Anyway, his dad told him to look out for me," Ashton chuckled, "Well, lets just say, one thing led to another and we started making out in the middle of training."

"Atta girl."

"Our families' became good friends and hunted together a lot. So Brey and I got pretty close," she paused, "Suddenly his parents died and he asked us to help him avenge them. At the time Brey and I were exclusive fuck buddies, but after we killed the djinn, he started to hunt with us. That's when things got serious between us, I was like, nineteen when we started dating, and after two years he proposed."

"Wow."

"It was a couple of months later when we raided the vampire nest in San Francisco," Ashton took a breath, "There was an explosion and my mom was trapped inside the burning building. Brey went in to save her. Mom later had jumped out the second story window. She broke her leg, and wrist, and dislocated her shoulder in the landing."

Dean winced.

"Apparently Brey had found her, but so did the vamps. She told us that they were fighting off the vamps as they made their way to the window and Brey forced mom to jump first and he was supposed to follow," Ashton went silent for a moment, "But he never did. My family had to drag me away from the burning building, kicking and screaming."

"I'm sorry."

"That was two years ago," she sighed, "I kept the ring for two years, and when he showed up at my house, he took it back."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ash shook her head, "I was too shocked to ask."

"That must have been tough," Dean frowned, "Seeing him again like that."

"Honestly, I'm still in shock," she gave a deep sigh, "But I have a feeling that's not going to be the last time I see him."

"Don't worry," Dean grinned, "You've got friends here to help you!"

Ashton chuckled, "Thanks Dean."

"You know," his grin melted into a genuine smile, "You're stronger than me."

"Pffft," she scoffed, "I couldn't beat you in an arm wrestle!"

"That's not what I mean," he gave her a look, "I'm sure Sammy would've gone to Heaven, if I hadn't kept bringing him back to life."

"Dean," Ashton frowned.

"I was just too weak, too afraid to be left alone," he shook his head, "You're strong for letting your brother go to Heaven, I wish I had that strength."

"I'm not strong Dean, I just couldn't bare the thought that my brother was in Hell because of me," she sighed, "I did it mostly to make myself feel better."

"I'm sure you're wrong."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're wrong too."

"Maybe we're both wrong," Dean chuckled, "Maybe, we're not as weak as we think."

"I like that thought," Ashton looked at him, "Look at us being all deep and shit."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it ever again," he chuckled again.

"I won't."


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hey there guys!_

 _So this chapter won't have too much drama or action. Again I didn't edit, so I apologize for the errors._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Nine:_**

 ** _Darling_**

When Ashton left Dean's room she got a call from '666', she heaved a sigh and knew she'd have to deal with him for a very long time. She answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"How long were you going to leave me standing here Darling?"

"You could've left anytime," she glared as she walked to the exit of the bunker, "And seriously, stop calling me that!"

"I thought you might want a lift back home," he replied.

Ashton left the bunker and hung up as she walked towards Crowley. He put his phone away and grinned at her with the sunset behind him.

"Hello Darling."

She could feel her eye twitch, "I'm not your Darling so stop it!"

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah," she said, "I should clean up the house."

The King of Hell grasped her hand, and in return she gave him a frown. They didn't say anything as Ash closed her eyes; she opened them again after they arrived. She looked around her kitchen and gave a heavy sigh. It was a mess.

"I'll make sure there are no more of your friends sneaking about," Crowley said and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home," she scowled and started to clean up.

After a few minutes Crowley came back to the kitchen to report there were no vampires hiding anywhere.

"Great," Ashton gave a sarcastic smile, "But would you mind dealing with these ones?"

She looked down at the beheaded vampires on her kitchen floor.

"Anything for you, Darling," he grinned and with a snap, they were gone.

She stood on the kitchen alone and screamed, "Stop calling me that!"

With a huff she continued her cleaning. Crowley didn't return, and she was happy for that, since she would have killed him if he had stuck around. The kitchen was the only room that was left a mess in her house, but mess was huge. There was blood everywhere. It took her hour to get all the blood clean up off the floor, and she still had the walls and counters left to clean. That took another hour, and by the time she was finished, it was midnight.

She threw the blood soaked mop head and rags into the fire pit in the back yard. She dowsed in kerosene and lit it on fire as she pulled up a lawn chair to watch it. She heard a tree rustle in the dark, then the soft thud of a landing. She reached for the knife in her combat boot.

"I'm alone," Brey's voice came from the darkness.

She could see the soft glow of the fire illuminate his silhouette as he approached.

"You better not be lying," she said as she pulled out the knife.

"I'm not."

"What do you want _vamp_?" she sent him a glare.

"Really Ash?" she sighed, "You're going to be that way?"

Only her family and Brey called her Ash, "What way?"

He pulled a lawn chair up beside her, "Putting on the tough guy act."

"It's not an act," she said.

He sat in the chair, "I know you better than that."

"It's been two years Brey," she sent him a glare, "I've changed."

"You've gone through a lot these past two years," he swivelled his torso towards her, "But you haven't changed."

Ashton didn't respond as she stared into the dying fire.

"You kept the ring."

She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, knife still in hand.

"Have you dated since that day?"

She pressed her forehead into the top of her knees.

"No," her voice came out a muffled whisper.

As soon as she felt her eyes sting she squeezed them shut. Her chest was tight, her heart hammered against her ribs, and she could feel the sweat forming on her back and palms.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"No."

"You're lying," he said, "I can heart your heart pounding."

"I don't care what you say," she muffled, "I don't love you."

"I missed you Ash."

"I don't care," she tightened her grip on the knife.

"I wanted to see you everyday the last two years," his voice was hopefully.

"I don't care," she squeezed her arms around her legs to keep them from shaking.

"I love you."

"I don't care!" her voice cracked.

"Why?"

"Because you're a vampire!"

"I don't care," he grinned, "I don't care that I'm a vamp and you're a human."

"How can you say that?" she finally looked at him, "You're a part of the nest that _killed_ my entire family. Don't you care about that? Do remember the promise you made when you proposed to me? You said you'd stay by my side for all eternity. Don't you care about that? Don't you care that now you're standing against me instead of with me, just because you're with that nest?"

Brey went silent.

"As long as you're a vampire that feeds on humans," she locked her eyes on his, "You are my enemy."

"God dammit Ashton! Why do you have to be that way?" Brey stood and glared at her, "This isn't black and white! The man you love is standing here trying to win you back, and all you can think about is being a _hunter_?"

"I told you," Ashton stood from her chair and met his glare, "I don't love you anymore."

"I know that's not true," he took a step towards her, "Because the Ashton I know wouldn't put up with a vamp, not unless they meant something to her. Is that why you put up with that demon? Does he mean something to you?"

Brey's voice went bitter.

"You should leave," Ashton turned to leave, but he grabbed her forearm.

"This isn't over Darling."

"Don't call me Darling," glared at him, but he just smirked, "What are you smirking a-"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. Ashton melted into the kiss, she could remember every happy moment she had with Brey. In a single kiss she was reminded of why she loved him, but she forced herself away. She pushed against his chest and broke the kiss.

"Like I said," she yanked her arm away, "You're my enemy as long as you feed on humans."

As she walked to the house she heard Brey leave, and she heaved a relieved sigh. When she entered the house through the patio door in the kitchen, the King of Hell greeted her.

"Hello Darling," he sat at her kitchen table, "That was quite the show."

"Don't call me Darling," she shot him a glare.

Ashton got herself a snack and ignored the King of Hell as he watched her. She placed the crackers and Philadelphia cream cheese spread on the table before she took a seat. She still felt the demon's eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped as she put some spread on a cracker.

"I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Really?" she raised a brow, "The Ass of Hell is concerned about me?"

"It's the _King_ of Hell," he glared, "And yes, I am."

"Why?"

"How could I not be concerned when I see you," he paused, "Who hates vampires with a burning passion," he raised a brow, " _Kissing_ her vampire ex-fiancé?"

"He kissed me," Ash ate her cracker.

"You kissed back."

She ignored him as she ate another cracker.

"You still love him, don't you?"

She ate another cracker.

"I know a way you can get over him."

She was about to eat another cracker, but stopped. She set it on the table.

"How?" she only glanced at him.

"Fall in love with me," he smirked.

Ashton threw the cracker at Crowley with a half-joking scowl. She was somewhat disgusted by his suggestion, but she was also found it funny. He frowned at the cream cheese mark left on his black suit as Ashton started to howl in laughter. The weight she had felt on her had lifted because of the King of Hell, ironically. After she had calmed down, Ashton went to her cupboards and pulled out a whiskey bottle with glasses. She poured them both some whiskey with a smile. Crowley gave a quick smile and took a sip of the whiskey before he wrinkled his nose for a brief moment.

"I do prefer my Craig," he said, "But I won't refuse free whiskey."

"Shut up and drink," she said and took a big gulp.

"Do all hunters drink that way?" he frowned at his whiskey.

"I think so," Ashton shrugged.

Crowley gave a little shrug and drank a mouthful of the whiskey, nearly draining the glass. His face crinkled as he shuddered.

"Would you mind getting my ice Darling?" his gravelly voice has extra growl to it.

"Sure thing," Ashton chuckled, "And don't call me that."

Ashton stood, went to her freezer, and grabbed a handful of ice before she brought it to Crowley's glass. She gently dropped the ice into the glass until it was pretty full, then she did the same for herself. They had a few drinks with some small chat, and that was when Crowley finally asked the question.

"Why do you hate it when I call you Darling?"

"It's not just you," she sighed, "I hate when anyone calls me Darling."

"Why?"

"Because Brey used to call me that."

"But I'm not Brey," Crowley crossed his arms, "It's not the same thing when I call you Darling."

"It doesn't matter," Ash shook her head, "I hate being called Darling, no matter what."

"I can change that," he chuckled and took another drink of whiskey.

"Doubtful," she grinned and narrowed her eyes, "But I'd like to see you try."

"Oh trust me Darling," he licked his lips, "I always win."

"Not this time Crowley," she gave a real glare, "And seriously, stop it."

"Not a chance," he placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "Darling."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong Darling?"

"Crowley, I swear to God," Ashton leaned forward and pointed a finger at him, "I'll kill you."

"Ouch, that hurts, Darling."

She went for her knife and when she faced Crowley, there was only an inch separating them. With a snap of his finger, her knife disappeared and she was left defenceless against the King of Hell. Her jaw clenched as she glared at him. She couldn't tell if he was a good guy or a bad guy, and it frustrated her, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"You should just give up now Darling," he grinned.

"Never," she glared, "And I'm not your Darling."

"You might not realize it right now," he brushed his fingers along her neck, "But you are my Darling."

"No I'm no-"

For the third time the two kissed, but this one was fleeting, almost sweet, if it wasn't for his smug grin.

"Don't do that."

"You'll learn to love me," his fingers traced her jawline until they found her chin, "Darling."

"Stop."

He gave her a peck on the lips, "Darling."

"Stop it!"

He gave her another peck, "Darling."

"Cut it out!"

He gave her a peck, "Darling."

"I'll kill you!"

And another peck, "Darling."

"Seriously, enough!"

Another peck, "Darling."

"You're such an asshole."

Peck, "Darling."

"I seriously hate you Crowley."

Peck.

There was only silence.

"Had enough, _Darlin_ g?"

"Fuck you," Ashton swore passed her tingling lips.

"Oo, you promise?" he grinned and gave her another kiss.

"I'm blaming the whiskey."

"Whatever you say, Darling," he kissed her again, his fingers still on her chin, "But I've gotta go, you know, being the King of Hell and all."

"Just leave," she said, but didn't move.

Crowley let go of her chin and stood, "Good night Darling."

"Night."

"That's my girl," he winked and vanished.

Ashton drifted to bed in a daze and after a few minutes of being comfortable, she sat straight up on the mattress. She slapped her face repeatedly while growling in frustration.

"What the fuck Ashton?!"

After she punished herself she got comfy again and closed her eyes, but all she could hear was his voice calling her Darling. She fell asleep with his voice echoing in her mind, and her lips still tingling.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Hey there guys!_

 _This chapter is shorter, but hopefully you like it. Sorry for the errors, and, as always:_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Ten:_**

 ** _Shifter_**

Ashton woke up with a groan as she squinted against the morning light coming in through her window. She collected saliva into her mouth as she got out of bed to try and moisten the dryness. Brushed her teeth, got dressed in jeans, and Iron Maiden t-shirt, before she went downstairs. She got herself a tall glass of water and sat at her kitchen table with a glare.

"Fuckin' whiskey," she said and took a drink of water.

Almost like file work, she started to review her memories from last night. She placed her elbows on the tabletop and then placed her face into her hands. The more she remembered, the more she wanted to forget. She promised herself that she would never drink whiskey again, because it made her stupid.

When she finished her water, she made herself a coffee and got herself Tylenol, and Advil. She downed the pills with her coffee before she returned to the kitchen table. She was taking a second drink from her coffee when she was greeted by the mistake of the night before.

"Hello Darling," she could hear the grin, even if she hadn't looked at him, "How are you this morning, hungover?"

"I'm fine thanks," she said, "And don't call me that."

"And I thought we made progress last night," he gave a slight pout before he got himself a coffee.

"That was the whiskey," she glared, "Not me."

"I think you're lying to me," he narrowed his eyes as he walked to the table.

Before Ashton could reply her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ashton," Dean greeted.

"Oh, hi Dean!" she smiled and ignored the King of the Hell

"Squirrel?" Crowley piped up, "Why's he calling you?"

Ashton sent Crowley a glare and he shut his mouth, much to her surprise.

"Sam and I are going on a hunt," Dean said, "Do you wanna join?"

"Hell yeah!" Ashton smiled.

"Great," she could hear Dean's smile, "We'll be at your place in a few."

"Wait, what?"

"We were in the area and we thought we'd drop by."

"Where are you now?"

"Just entering Hunter."

"You're in town already?!"

"Yeah, why?" she could hear Dean's confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"Are Moose and Squirrel coming for a visit?" Crowley made sure he was extra loud.

"Is Crowley there?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ashton gave Crowley _the look_.

He just shrugged and took a drink from his coffee.

"I see."

"See you in a bit I guess," Ashton sighed and hung up.

She took two big gulps from her coffee.

"Going on a hunt?"

"Yeah, and you're not invited," she was still glaring at him.

"Ouch Darling," Crowley placed a hand on his chest, "That hurts."

"Don't call me that," she said and finished her coffee.

She put her mug in the sink and before she could turn around, Crowley came up behind her and placed his mug in the sink. His lips were by her ear and his chest was pressed against her back. He shoulders tensed at the sudden closeness, and she shuddered when his breath hit her ear.

"You're mine Darling," he whispered, "You can't deny it."

"I-"

There was a knock at the door before she heard it open and shut. She pulled herself away from Crowley as the boys walked into the kitchen, still wearing their boots. Crowley grinned and gave them his usual greeting.

"Hello boys."

"He really is here," Sam said with a wary stare.

"Of course I am," Crowley sat at the table again, "I need to keep an eye on my investment."

"I'm not an _investment_ ," Ashton hissed, "Lets go."

She grabbed her blue leather jacket and her keys as she left the house. The boys followed her out and the three hit the road leaving Crowley alone in the house. As Ashton drove the Camaro she felt her foot becoming heavier, and heavier. She passed the Impala as she white-knuckled the steering wheel.

"You should slow down Darling."

"Shut up and leave me alone," she growled under her breath.

"I'll leave if you slow down," he said.

"I'll slow down if you leave, and don't bother me at all on this hunt," she shot back.

"Fine, but slow the hell down," he hit an extra gravelly tone.

Ashton slowed down as the Impala passed her with a loud roar. She gave a sigh and followed behind Dean's baby. When she looked over at the passenger seat, Crowley was gone. She smiled and put on the cruise control, before she turned on the radio. Apocalyptic, by Halestorm came on as she drove by Albany. Once the song was over she turned off her radio and gave Sam a call. She turned on speakerphone as it rang.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam," she greeted, "Where are we headed?"

She placed her phone on the dash and considered it hands-free communications.

"Salamanca," he replied and paused as Dean talked to him, "Dean's wondering if we'll get a visit from Crowley."

"No," she said, "I made sure of that."

"Okay, good," he said.

"What are we hunting anyway?"

"A shifter."

"Oh lovely," she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently people who go into the Allegheny National Forest are seeing their doppelgangers," he said, "And die."

"Isn't there a myth that says if you see your doppelganger, you'll die?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So this shifter is transforming themself into their victim, and then killing them?" she frowned.

"It appears that way," he said, "There was a girl who managed to escape and started raving about the doppelganger."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead," he sighed, "She was found inside the forest."

"Great," she groaned, "I hate shifters."

"Just me," Sam said, "We do too, but this thing is killing people, so we've got to stop it."

"I agree."

"First we'll stop in Salamanca and come up with a plan," she could hear Dean's voice in the background, "And to eat."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Should be another three hours," he said, "Just follow us."

"Okay, bye," she said and hung up.

She followed the boys for the three hours until they stopped at a café in Salamanca. They sat at a table in the café and ate, while they discussed a plan.

"So I'm bait?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean said and took a bite out of his burger.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure," she rolled her eyes and ate the last of her burger.

"So why was Crowley at your place this morning?" Sam asked as he ate his salad.

"Because he likes to annoy me," she finished her iced tea.

"You know," Sam began, "We got some dirt on him."

"Really?" Ashton grinned, "Tell me."

And so the next hour was sent sharing stories about Crowley. Ashton now had an arsenal of embarrassing stories she could use against the demon. It made her feel like she had control over him, even though she knew, realistically, that she had none.

"We should get going," Sam said as he checked his watch.

The trio left the café after they paid, and made their way to the forest. It was already dark, and the forest was huge. They knew they had to lure the shifter out, or else they would never be able to find it, so they sent Ashton in first. Her scream would alert the boys that the shift had found her. Then, it would be an ambush.

As Ashton walked through the forest with her flashlight she couldn't help but feel like she had forgotten something. It tickled at her brain until she heard a rustle to her left. She shone her light at the bushes that had moved and came to full stop. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hello?"

"Hello," she heard her voice reply.

"Who's there?"

"You," she saw herself walk out from the bushes with a grin.

"Well hello sexy," she grinned and went for her knife.

She grabbed nothing but air, in that moment she remembered that the night before, when she was drinking with Crowley, he had made her knife disappear, and never returned it. She was screwed, as soon as it shifted into her, it knew the plan. If she screamed the shifter would run, and they wouldn't be able to find it, but if she didn't alert the boys, she'd be in trouble.

"What are going to do, Hunter?" it grinned.

Ashton reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small gun and aimed it at the shifter's heart. She pulled the trigger, but the shifter had already moved. She got it in the shoulder, and the shifter let out a scream. Ashton grinned and dropped the gun; it was only good for one shot anyways. She leapt to her left and grabbed a thick fallen branch to arm herself. The shifter let out a growl and ran at her. It grabbed the branch and started to tug at it.

"You'll pay for that," it hissed and gave a good yank.

Ashton's fingers slipped off the branch as she was thrown, and landed on her side. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air as she held her ribs. She got onto her knees, but before she could run the shifter hit her across the face with the branch. Her vision went blurry as the world began to spin. In only seconds she landed on the ground, face first, and everything went black.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Hey guys!_

 _Sorry it took so long to update! Work kept me busy! So this chapter is a bit short, but it's entertaining. Again, I apologize for grammatical errors._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Eleven:_**

 ** _Truth_**

Ashton groaned as her eye's fluttered open. Her head pounded so hard it made her eyes hurt. She looked around and only saw dark forest, but then the shifter walked out from behind a tree. Somehow it even mimicked her clothing. She gave it a glare, but she couldn't hold it long, her neck ached, and everything was out of focus. Ash knew she had a concussion, and she knew she was lucky that she woke up from passing out.

"Life is pretty fucked up, isn't it?" she heard her voice say.

Ash looked down at the rope that tied her to the trunk of a tree. She didn't even have the strength to struggle. She looked back up at her doppelganger. Her hair was short on one side of her head, and long on the other side. She was on the shorter side of average in height, and on the larger side of average in weight. She had a small upturned nose and upturned lips. As the shifter grinned she saw her own dimples.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," the shifter rolled its eyes, "With your body and soul belonging to Crowley, and his infatuation with you, along with Brey's existence. Your life is pretty fucked up."

"I've dealt with worse."

"Really?" it raised a brow, "You've got two monsters in love with you, no family, and the Winchesters as friends. You're fucked, and we both know it."

"Shut up," Ash groaned, "I hate hearing myself talk."

"Yeah, you're voice is pretty annoying."

She sent the shifter a glare, "Fuck you."

"That's called masturbation."

Ashton closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"It seems like your heart is in the middle of a tug-a-war," it chuckled.

"My heart's fine," Ash growled, "You should worry about your own."

"Brey or Crowley, which one loves us more?"

Ashton stayed silent.

"Well there's Dean as well. So many men after us, which one should we choose?" it hummed.

"None, I don't need a man, especially monsters."

"That's right, because they're only good for breaking my heart," it sighed.

"Shut up, you're not me."

"But I am," it grinned, "I feel the pain Brey is causing, I feel the love and hate for Crowley, I feel the admiration for Dean, I feel it all, and in a matter of minutes, I will be you."

"You talk a lot," a familiar voice interrupted.

Before the shifter could react Sam stabbed it from behind, hitting its heart. The shifter fell to the ground as it's wound smoked.

"Sam!"

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked and got to work on the ropes.

"I was unprepared," she growled, "I didn't realize that I forgot my knife."

"But don't you keep it in your boot?" he asked.

"I do, but when I tried to use it on Crowley last night, he made it disappear and never gave it back."

"Jesus," Sam sighed.

"Good thing I had a gun with a silver bullet."

"Yeah," Sam helped her to her feet, "Lets go, Dean's waiting by the car."

Ashton followed Sam, but before she could take two steps, she nearly collapsed. Sam easily caught her.

"Sorry," she tried to smile, "I think I might have a concussion."

"It's all right," he said and lifted her bridal style.

As they walked through the woods Ashton felt a bit awkward being carried by Sam.

"What all did you hear back there?"

"Almost everything," he said and cleared his throat, "I had to wait until its guard was down."

"No, no, I understand," she said before the silence returned.

"It sounds like you're having a hard time," he commented.

"Life is a little difficult right now, but I know I'll figure it out."

"So, you admire Dean?" he asked.

"A bit, yeah," she smiled, "But only as a brother now."

"Now?"

"I guess Dean didn't tell you," she chuckled, "We hooked up."

"When?" Sam was shocked.

"The night before we ganked that ghost," she explained, "When we were drunk."

"Oh."

"He got whiskey dick," she chuckled.

Sam let out a loud laugh, "Really?!"

"Yeah," she bit her lip, "He was so embarrassed."

Sam and her laughed for a good solid minute before they went quiet again.

"Do you have feelings for Crowley?"

Ashton glanced at Sam and frowned.

"No!" there was silence, "Well, I don't know. Sometimes I just hate his guts, and then I'll suddenly find him charming. It's so confusing and frustrating!"

"He treats you differently," Sam said in a serious tone, "It's obvious that he has a soft spot for you."

"But he's a demon," she scoffed, "The Queen of Hell even."

Sam gave a small chuckle.

"But between him and Brey," Ash gave a sigh, "Everything is so fucked up."

"Who is Brey anyway?"

"He's my ex-fiancé," she explained, "I thought he died two years ago, but he was actually turned into a vampire."

"Jesus."

"Yeah," she sighed again, "Like I said, it's fucked up."

"Do you having feels for Brey still?" he asked.

Ashton didn't say anything, but nodded. Sam let out a sigh and stopped for a moment.

"Just follow you heart," he said, "No matter what."

But-"

"Not matter what," he repeated before they exited the forest.

Dean was leaning against his baby as he talked on the phone, with a frown.

"Oh, there she is," he smiled, "Sammy's got her."

"Jesus man, calm down!" he held the phone away from his ear.

He looked Ashton head to toe before he brought his phone back to his ear.

"Hey," there was a pause, "Hey!"

Dean shook his head, "She's fine, she's just got a bump on the head."

"I said she's fine!" he rubbed his forehead, "You don't need to-"

"How's the head Darling?" Crowley suddenly appeared.

"Don't call me that," she glared at Crowley.

He at looked her head and suddenly scowled.

"Just a bump on the head?" he growled, "She's got a god damn concussion!"

"Yeah, and it's your fault!" Ashton was still glaring at Crowley.

"My fault?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah! You're the one who took my knife and never gave it back!"

Sudden realization washed over the demon's face, "Bollocks."

"Moron," she growled.

Crowley frowned and placed his hand over the wound on her head, in only a matter of seconds she was healed. Sam set her down and she stood on her own two feet again. She gave Crowley a smile before she punched him in the nose and walked to the Camaro.

"See you another time guys!" she waved to the boys before she got into her car and drove away.

It took her four hours to get home, and when she walked inside Crowley was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," he said and held out her knife.

Ashton took it and slid it into her boot, before she walked to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat at the kitchen table, while Crowley joined her in silence. They sat there for a few moments in empty quietness before Ashton finally spoke.

"I don't hate you."

He smiled.

"Sometimes you infuriated me," she sighed, "But I can never stay mad at you."

"Have you fallen for me Darling?" he smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she chuckled and shook her head.

He raised a brow, "Something's different about you."

"I'm just being more honest, that's all," she shrugged.

"Good," he grinned, "The truth will set you free."

"Really now?" she smirked, "Than why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Isn't that game meant for teenage girls at slumber parties?" he leaned on the table.

"Well I guess a twenty-three year old hunter and the Queen of Hell will have to do," she chuckled.

"Fine," he narrowed his eyes, "Truth or dare?"

Ashton hummed and crossed her arms while leaning into the chair, "Truth."

"Who do you like more, Squirrel or Moose?"

"I like them equally," she smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which of the boys do you like more?"

"Moose," he grinned, "He's fun to tease."

Ashton chuckled.

They continued playing, but eventually moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Truth or dare?" Crowley asked.

"Hmmm, truth."

Suddenly the mood went serious, "Do you still love Brey?"

Ashton froze, "Dare."

"Nuh-uh Darling," Crowley wagged his finger, "You have to answer the question."

She bit her lip and whispered, "I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't love him, but I still have a strong connection to him," she explained as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I see."

"Truth or dare," she quickly moved on.

"Truth."

"Why are you here?"

Crowley smiled, "Because I think I've fallen for you."

"Crowley, you have to tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth," he frowned.

Aston went silent.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Dare," she smiled, "You didn't ask truth or dare, I choose dare."

"Fine," he narrowed his eyes, "I dare you to kiss me."

Ashton nearly choked on her heart it had jumped so high. She swallowed and looked at the clock.

"I should get some sleep," she said and started to move off the couch, "Good night."

"I'm not letting you get away that easy," he chuckled and grabbed her.

Crowley pinned Ashton down on the couch and straddled her. She could feel her heart hitting her ribs as she glared at the demon.

"Get off."

"Not until you kiss me," he smirked, "Pucker up Darling."

Ashton bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. They had already kissed multiple times, but usually he initiated. She was going back and forth in her mind, when Crowley suddenly got off her with a sigh.

"Never mind Darling," he gave her a smile, "Have a good sleep."

Ashton got off the couch and walked towards the stairs, but stopped.

"Crowley, wait."

Before he could respond Ashton rushed over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then ran up the stairs, her face hot, and lips tingling. She took a shower to clear her mind, but after she got out, her lips were still tingling. She laid in bed for an hour before she finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Hey guys!_

 _Here's another chapter! It's actually kind of fun! I apologize for errors and..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Twelve:_**

 ** _Dare_**

Ashton woke up refreshed and happy. She hummed as she did her morning routine, and when she entered the kitchen Crowley was there, drinking a coffee.

"Good morning," she smiled and got herself a coffee.

She took a drink out of her mug as she put bread in the toaster.

"Good morning to you too Darling," Crowley raised a brow with a goofy grin.

When the toast was done, she buttered it and joined the King of Hell at the kitchen table. She took a bite out of the toast with a smile as she chewed it. She swallowed it down with a swig of coffee and took another bite.

"Who are you, and where did you take Ashton?" Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"Can't I be in a good mood?" she scowled.

"No," he grinned, "It's almost as scary as when you're mad."

"Oh, thanks," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

She finished her toast and coffee before she pulled out her phone.

"Looking for another hunt?"

"Yeah," she said as she texted Dean.

"Why don't you take the day off?" Crowley asked finished his coffee.

"If I took as many days off as you do," she glanced at him, "Monsters would take over the world."

"I never take days off," he scoffed, "I'm the King of Hell, I don't even get holidays."

"Then we're in the same boat," Ashton said as she checked her phone.

"That's where you are wrong," he said, "I know what you hunters go through, but you have no idea what it means to be the King of Hell."

He hit a low gravelly note that nearly sent shivers up Ashton's spine, but in the end she suppressed it.

"Then show me," she looked him in the eyes, "What does the King of Hell do, besides invading my home?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he frowned.

"I dare you," she grinned.

He gave a small chuckle, "Fine, but I'm warning you, I have to deal with a lot of demons, so don't go around killing them, okay?"

"You have my word," she held her grin.

"You know that being the King of Hell means I'm a bad guy right?" he raised a brow.

"Well I'll kill you if I think you're a real threat."

Crowley shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Chop, chop Darling," Ashton spoke a poorly done British accent, "Haven't got all day."

Crowley gave her a what-the-hell look, but then just shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashton closed her eyes with a chuckle, and in only seconds they arrived in Hell. When she opened her eyes she found herself in Crowley's office with the large mahogany desk. She could hear the faint screams of the tortured souls deep in the pit.

"I should explain how Hell works," he sat behind the desk.

Ashton sat on the other side and remembered that the last time she sat there she has sold her body and soul to Crowley.

"There are different stages of Hell," he began, "The first one is the most annoying, peoples souls are stuck in a never ending line, that leads to nowhere."

"That definitely sounds like Hell, thank god Mark wasn't placed there," she grinned.

"The second is where Mark was placed," he continued, "Mild torture, usually, but usually the screams from level three are enough to drive them crazy."

"So level three is where all the screams come from?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "That's were most of the torture take place, but there is one last level."

"And what does that hold?"

"The most severe torture, the torture that I myself, or someone I appoint gives," he said, "You can't hear the screams because it is too far down in the Pit."

"Sounds like a lovely place," Ashton rolled her eyes.

"I enjoy it when I've got to blow off steam," Crowley grinned, "Anyhoo, let's go meet with the council."

"You have a council?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Crowley stood, "Can't run any business without a council."

He walked around the desk and towards a door.

"Not teleporting?" she asked.

"It's just down the hallway," he said with grin.

Ashton followed the King of the Damned out of his office and down the hallway. He opened the doors and gave a loud greeting.

"Long time no see ladies and gentlemen," he grinned and walked into the room, towards a long table.

The demons sat at the table gave a wince, before they narrowed their eyes on Ashton.

"Don't mind her," Crowley waved his hand.

"They seem a bit tense," Ashton said.

"They should be," he scoffed, "The demons that previously sat in those chairs are still being tortured in level four, for their betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

"They sided with Abaddon," Crowley narrowed his eyes on the demons in the room.

"Right, I think the boys told me about that," Ashton nodded.

"Anyways," he gave his full attention to the demons that sat around the table, "What's the news?"

"Some demons-" one began, but got interrupted.

" _Most_ demons," a woman spoke up, "Don't appreciate your involvement with the Winchesters."

"I've been keeping them off your backs, haven't I?" Crowley leaned against the table, "When's the last they killed a demon that was actually important to us?"

"An hour ago."

"Oh," Crowley stood, "Who?"

"Sadon," the woman said.

"I see," he frowned, "That is a problem."

"What are you going to do about it?" she glared.

"There is no common enemy as of right now that I can use to distract the boys," Crowley scratched his trimmed beard.

"Yes there is," Ashton spoke up.

She felt demon eyes on her, but continued.

"The vampire nest."

"See, I knew it was a good idea to bring you along," Crowley grinned and wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulder.

"That still doesn't solve the problem with Sadon!" the woman stood.

"Watch your tone," Crowley growled a pointed a finger at the woman, "Remember the previous council?"

The woman went pale and sat back down.

"I will appoint someone to take on Sadon's mission," he sighed, "Anything else?"

"Who's the human?"

Ashton tensed.

"That is none of your business," Crowley gave a threatening grin, "Now is it?"

"N-no sir."

"Right," he said, "Anything else that is not wasting my time?"

"The tremors," a softer-spoken demon said.

"What tremors?" Crowley asked.

"Well, recently, there have been tremors throughout Hell."

"Has anyone located the source of these _tremors_?" he narrowed his eyes again.

No one answered, "Then get someone on that! I can't do everything around here!"

Ashton raised a brow.

"Is that everything?" Crowley asked with a sigh.

There were no replies.

"Good," he gave a tight-lipped smile, "Now leave."

After all the demons left Crowley let out a deep sigh, "Morons, the lot of them."

"Aren't you the one that hired them?" Ashton asked.

"I appointed them because they had no backbone, well at least most of them," he rubbed his face, "But they're all so useless!"

"Trust is hard to come-by down here I suppose?"

"Demons," he gave her a sideways glance, "Never trust demons."

"I could've told you that," Ashton chuckled.

"Running Hell isn't a cake walk Darling," he gave a half smile.

"Never said it was," she smiled, "I couldn't work with demons without killing them."

"Trust me, you can't," he chuckled, "They deserve it sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," he grinned, "Let's get out of here, I hate waiting around."

He placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to be greeted by her dark kitchen.

"It's already dark out?" she asked with a frown.

"Time works differently in Hell," Crowley said and snapped his fingers.

The lights flicked on, causing Ashton to flinch and squint her eyes. Crowley made his way to the kitchen table and sat with one leg crossed over the other. Ashton sat beside him with a small smile.

"So that wasn't so bad."

"That was a good day," Crowley chuckled.

"What's a bad day?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," he sighed.

"I suppose not," Ashton sighed.

"Anyways Darling," he smiled, "I should be going."

"Okay," she smiled back. "Good night."

She stood from her chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Crowley disappeared. Ashton went to her fridge as she bit her lip, to conceal her grin. She called Dean as she made herself a sandwich.

"Hello."

"Hey Dean," she greeted.

"Hey Ashton," he replied, "What's up?"

"We need to start hunting down the nest," she said, "We need to get rid of all the branches in America."

"How are we going to find them?"

"We need to capture a vampire and get answers from them," she explained.

"How?" he sighed, "We don't know where they are, remember?"

"But they know where I am."

"You can't be serious," he groaned.

"We can capture Brey," she said, "Get him to spill the beans."

"He's an ex-hunter," Dean sounded serious, "He'll be the hardest to crack."

"I can do it."

"No Ashton."

"You can't stop me," she gritted her teeth, "As far as I'm concerned, he's no longer Brey."

"You're lying to yourself."

"I'm not," she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"And if you can't get him to talk?" his voice grew louder, "Are you ready to kill him?"

Ashton paused, she even stopped chewing for a moment before she swallowed.

"Yes."

"You're lying again," she could almost see Dean's glare.

"I can do it," she said, "I _will_ do it."

"Not alone, you're not," he sighed, "Sammy and I will be there tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled and leaned against her kitchen counter, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," he sighed, "We'll need help when we find the next nest."

"I'm sure I can rope Crowley into helping," Ashton said and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I'll try and convince Cas," she could hear Dean scratch his stubble.

"The five of us will be lots."

"If we can find a vamper that'll talk, that is," Dean warned.

"We will," she grinned.

"I hope you're right," he sighed.

"I am," she assured again, "Anyways, good night."

"Night," he said and hung up.

Ashton set her sandwich down as she hung up her phone with a smile.

"You think it'll be that easy?" a voice asked from behind her.

Ashton jumped and pulled out her knife, when she spun around she saw Brey.

"How'd you-"

"You're most distracted when you're eating," he grinned, "You've always been that way."

She felt her cheeks flush as she held her knife in front of her body. She sent him a glare as she tried to come up with a quick plan to trap him. She knew it'd be a lot harder to trap Brey than it was to trap Crowley, but she had a plan.

"Do you honestly think you'll get anything from me?" he chuckled, "You probably can't even capture me on your own."

"We'll see about that," she grinned and lunged at him.

She plunged her knife into his chest as she pushed herself against with all the force she could muster. As they fell to the floor she got her necklace off and held the anti-possession pendant between her middle and ring finger. She pressed it against his throat as she straddled him. Smoke rose from the sharp tip of the symbol and where he knife was stabbed into his chest, but he only grinned at her.

"What are you going to do with that?" he raised a brow, "Saw my head off?"

"No."

With her left hand she started to undo her belt, but she never looked away from him. She yanked her belt out of the loops of her jeans and pressed it against his throat. More smoke billowed from his neck as he hissed in pain. The multiple silver studs that covered the belt burned his skin as she looped it around his neck, like a collar. She brought the buckle to the front and held the tail of the belt in her right hand. She gave it a tug, which resulted in another hiss.

"Bitch move Ash!"

Ashton sat on his torso with a grin, while she held his wrists down with her knees. She knew she could only keep him there for a short period of time, before he tried overpowering her. It wouldn't be difficult for him to turn the tables, if he fought through the pain. She needed to inject him with dead mans blood, and quick.

She leaned forward and opened the cupboard under her sink. She knew her chest was close to his face, but she tried to ignore it as she rummaged around in the cupboard with her left hand. She kept a firm grip of the belt with her right hand, giving it a tug ever few seconds. She finally found the small jug of blood in the back of the cupboard and pulled it out. She rested it on Brey's chest as she sat up straight.

"We haven't been in this position in a while," he winked.

She gave a sharp tug on the belt as punishment.

"Rude," he growled.

She opened the jug with her left hand as grabbed the handle, before she brought it towards Brey's lips.

"Be a good boy and drink this for me, okay?"

He clamped his mouth shut with a glare.

"Please," she pouted.

He shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Fine," she huffed and set the jug down.

She grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his chest, which stopped the smoking. Placed the knife beside the wound and poured dead mans blood over the blade and the opening in his chest. She grabbed the knife again and pressed it into Brey's flesh as he hissed. She repeated the process a few times just to be sure he had enough of the blood in his system. After five minutes she removed her knees from his wrists and received no resistance from him. With a grip still on the belt, she reached to grab her phone, which was on the counter. She called Crowley.

"Hello Darling," he answered, "Missed me?"

"I need your help," she grinned and knelt on Brey's wrists again.

"What kind of help?" she could hear the suggestiveness in his gravelly voice.

"I need you to help me restrain a vampire," she chuckled.

He hung up and in only seconds he appeared in her kitchen, "Who knew you were such a dominatrix."

"Funny," she rolled her eyes, "Can you be useful and grab some chains from the garage?"

"I'm always useful," he sniffed and left the kitchen.

"You two seem close," Brey's voice was hoarse.

"It's none of your business," she grinned.

"I'm your fiancé," he glared, "It is my business."

"Ex-fiancé," she returned the glare as Crowley walked into the kitchen.

The silver chains jingled in his grasp as he walked towards Ashton and Brey. It took some manoeuvring, but they got Brey secured to a kitchen chair with the chains. Ashton grabbed another chair and brought it in front of her and sat in it backwards.

"Call the boys," she addressed Crowley.

"Already on it Darling," he grinned and grabbed his cell.

"Darling?" Brey frowned, "I thought-"

"Don't worry about it," she glared.

"Hello Moose," Crowley grinned as he spoke into his phone, "Awe, you're so considerate."

Ashton frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Hold that thought," he said and placed his hand against the phone, "He asked me what I wanted."

"I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm," she shook her head.

Crowley winked and removed his hand, "Ashton caught her ex-fiancé."

He held the phone away from his ear with a flinch, "No need to yell."

"Let me-" there was a short pause, "Hello Squirrel."

He held the phone away from his ear again and rolled his eyes.

"Put it on speakerphone," she directed Crowley.

He nodded and did just that.

"-she was supposed to wait for us before she captured Brey!"

"Dean," she looked at the phone, which read 'Not Moose'.

"Ashton!" he yelled, "What the hell!"

"Just get your asses down here," she said and hung up the phone.

"Ooo," Crowley raised a brow, "How demanding."

She rolled her eyes and focused on Brey, "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them."

"Do your worst, Darling," he chuckled.

Ashton stabbed him in the thigh as he let out a growl of pain.

"Don't call me Darling."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Hey there!_

 _EatMyFeels here! I want to thank everyone for their support! It means SOO much to me! Unnatural Attraction has received over one thousands views! I know it might not seem like much, but it marks a huge milestone for me! Anyhoo, I apologize for any errors, like always._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Thirteen:_**

 ** _Torture_**

It was five in the morning when the boys arrived at Ashton's house. She did minimal interrogation while she waited for the Winchesters. She asked her questions, but Brey didn't give her answers, he just remained silent. She didn't want to press too hard before the boys got there, she didn't want play all her cards before they could even join the game. When they entered the kitchen they started interrogating her instead of Brey.

"I thought you were going to wait!" Dean yelled, "What happened?"

"After I got off the phone with you Brey was there," she held her hands out as she defended herself, "He had heard our entire conversation, so I had to capture him before he went to warn the nest."

"Oh," Dean was silenced, "Okay."

"Have you gotten him to talk yet?" Sam asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I asked some questions, but he won't talk. I decided to hold back until you guys got here."

"Thanks," Sam nodded and walked towards Brey, "When were you changed?"

"Two years ago."

"How did you get changed?" Sam leaned on the kitchen table.

"I was fighting in a burning building," he explained, "One of the vamps saved me."

"Saved you?" Dean sounded sceptical.

"He said," Brey looked at Ashton, "That I'd be a good bargaining chip one day."

"For what?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"He wanted to use me to get Ashton to join the nest," his eyes never left her.

"Was it the previous leader?" she asked.

He nodded, "The one that changed you when you were nine."

Ashton gave a shaky sigh, "I should've known."

"He never got the chance to use me before-" he chuckled, "Before you killed him."

"What's your goal?" Sam asked.

"My goal, or the nest's goal?" his eyes narrowed.

"Your goal."

"To be with Ashton," Brey's blue eyes softened.

Ashton flinched and looked away.

"And the nest's goal?"

Brey didn't say anything.

"You can talk about personal matters," Sam crossed his arms, "But you won't talk about the nest?"

He stayed silent.

"How long were you Ashton together for?" Crowley asked.

Brey narrowed his eyes on the demon, "Four years."

"Two," Ashton corrected, "You were gone for two years and we only dated for two."

"We were still engaged after the incident," his eyes shifted to her.

She shook her head, "That's not how it works. I thought you were dead."

"You kept the ring."

Silence filled the room. Ashton stood from her chair and grabbed the knife that was still in his thigh. She twisted it as he let out a howl.

"Where are the other branches?" she stared him down as she twisted the knife slowly.

He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"Where are they?" she glared back, still twisting.

He gave her a twitching grin. She let go of the knife and took a step back. She was breathing heavy and her heart was racing. Brey let out a hoarse chuckle as his dazzling blue eyes started into her burning brown ones. Her hands balled into her fists before she stormed out of the kitchen. Dean, Sam, and Crowley didn't move.

She went into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a towel. She pressed her face into it and screamed. When she was done screaming into it, she started to punch it over, and over, and over, and over. She washed her hands and face, before and dried them with the same abused towel. She sat on the toilet, with the lid down, and took deep breaths. She pushed all the emotions back, and locked them away. She needed to be stone cold for what she was about to do next.

Ashton left the bathroom and went to the kitchen, her expression steely, "Leave us alone."

"Ashton, are you sure you-" Sam began.

"I'm fine," she gave him the _look_.

His eyes went wide and nodded, before signalling Dean and Crowley to leave. Once they were alone, Ashton approached Brey again. They were silent for a moment before Ashton pulled the knife out of his thigh. She placed it on the kitchen table and wiped her hand on her jeans. She looked him in the eyes.

"Let's make a deal."

"What do you have to offer?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Your humanity."

"What?" his eyes went wide, "That's impossible."

"You know I was changed when I was nine right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "But no one knew how you became human again."

"Mark," she took a breath, "He made a deal with Crowley to make me human again."

"He can do that?"

"I can ask if he still can," she said, "But are you willing to give me the locations in exchange for your humanity?"

"I am," he nodded.

"This is how it's going to work," she crossed her arms, "You give us the location of the closest nest. We go check it out. If we find the nest and exterminate it, you and Crowley can make the official deal, but you have to give us the rest of the locations before you become human."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'll go ask."

She left the kitchen and went to the living room where the three men were waiting. They looked at her.

"He's willing to give the locations," she said, "But on one condition."

She looked to Crowley.

"What is it?"

"Can you make him human again?" she could feel her expression soften.

"Only if he wants to be human," Crowley said, "He has to be holding onto a piece of his humanity for it to work."

Ashton nodded, "Thanks."

She went back to the kitchen, "It's possible, but you have to have some of your humanity inside you for it to work."

He smiled, "Good thing I never truly liked the nest."

She nodded, "Where is the closest location?"

"New York," he said, "That's the branch I'm in charge of."

"Good, because you're getting us in there," she grinned.

"Shit."

That afternoon the group of three hunters, the angel that runs Heaven, the King of Hell, and a vampire, drove into the industrial neighbourhood of New York. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were in the Impala, while Brey, Ashton, and Crowley were in the Camaro. They parked a block away from an old, seemingly, abandoned warehouse and got out of their vehicles to discuss the plan.

"Brey's going to lead me into the nest," Ashton said, "It will appear as though he captured me, and when we give you the signal the rest of you will attack. Piece of cake."

"What is the signal?" Castiel asked.

"A window breaking," Ashton grinned, "Everyone got it?"

They all nodded as Ashton gave Brey a zip tie with a frown, "When the signal is given cut the tie, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded and received the zip tie.

She turned her back to Brey who tied her wrists together with the plastic zip tie. He led her inside the warehouse and when the heavy doors closed behind them she came to a realization, it was an actual abandoned warehouse.

"This isn't the nest," she could feel herself go pale.

"Nope," he said and reassured that her restraints were tight.

"You tricked me," she struggled against him, but he easily shoved her to the floor.

He pressed his knee into her back as he started to remove the weapons she hid on her person, and her cellphone. As he searched her once more she saw vampires creeping out from the shadows with grins on their faces. Ashton's back started to sweat as her eyes scanned around her. There were at least fifty vampires, and all of them seemed to be in perfect health.

"The guys will mow down your little party in no time," she scoffed, "You came unprepared."

"These guys are here as a distraction," he chuckled and threw a rock at a window.

The window shattered as he lifted Ashton off the ground and over his shoulder. Ashton screamed and kicked as Brey carried her away from the front doors. They went down a dark hallway that echoed the sounds of fighting. She could still hear the words that her companions spoke as she was carried further and further away from them.

"Where's Brey and Ashton?" Sam asked.

"There's something very wrong here," Dean replied through the hisses.

Their voices started to fade as Brey jogged through the warehouse.

"I thought you wanted to be human again!" Ashton yelled and kicked.

"I made you think that," he said in a calm voice.

"You lied!"

"And?" he scoffed as he exited the warehouse through the back.

A black car was parked, waiting. Brey opened the back passenger door and tossed Ashton inside before he got in. The car sped away from the warehouse with a loud growl. She sat up in the back seat and stared out the window, trying to keep track of where they were going.

"They'll find me," she said.

"I'm counting on it," he chuckled.

"What's all this about?" her jaw clenched.

"Protecting my nest," he said.

"So you've really accepted the nest?"

"They're my family."

"That's bullshit!" she glared at him, "Your poor parents would be ashamed right now!"

He returned the glare.

"My parents and Mark were your family too you know!" Ashton frowned, "I was your family Brey!"

He looked away.

"These vamps are not your real family!" she pleaded, "They made you believe that, but it's not true!"

"You don't know anything."

"I do!" Ashton shook her head, "When I changed, I started to believe that that man, that vamp, was my father! If John hadn't saved me I would have lost all of my humanity! I would have forgotten the love I cherished for my parents and my brother."

He was silent.

"Have you forgotten about all the people who cared about you most?!"

"Never," he took a deep breath, "I've never forgotten them, but they're all dead."

"I'm not dead."

He stared at her his blue eyes softening, "Don't."

"Don't what?" she frowned.

He shook his head and looked away as the car came to a stop. He pulled on her arm and got her out of the car. They were in an underground parking area that was nearly empty. Brey pulled her by the elbow towards the middle of the parkade where a bloodstained chair waited for her. He got her secured in the chair before he started to pace around her.

"I have almost two thousand vampires at my disposal," he stated, "And they have been trained to deal with hunters and demons. We cannot kill an angel, so we have warded this place with sigils."

"Crowley's not just any demon," she grinned.

"It doesn't matter," he grinned right back and pointed up.

Ashton looked up and saw an enormous devil's trap that stretched over the entire ceiling of the parkade.

"This isn't the nest, but I have my vampires stationed nearby," he continued, "When your friends arrive, we'll be ready."

"Brey," Ashton pleaded, "You don't need to do this. I know somewhere inside you there is still the old you."

He ignored her.

"You can be human again," she said softly, "We can be allies again."

He looked at her, "We can be a couple again?"

Ash looked away, but didn't say anything.

"I see," his voice went bitter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter."

Ashton looked up at him with a confused frown and she saw his fanged grin. She paled as a shiver tingled down her spine. It was a menacing grin.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"After I turn you," he said, "We'll be together again."

"Brey, no," she shook her head as her eyes began to sting, "You wouldn't."

Without another word, he grabbed her by the jaw and pried her mouth open. He dragged his wrist against his fangs, before he pressed his bleeding wrist to her mouth. Ashton tried to clench her throat shut, but she could feel the blood as it dripped down her oesophagus. When he finally pulled away from her, Ashton could only taste copper.

"Soon you'll be one of us," he grinned, "Again."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Hey there!_

 _Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the errors. Warning: this chapter contains mild sexual content._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Fourteen:_**

 ** _Trap_**

Ashton's heart pounded against her ribs as she waited, she waited for the dread to kick in, she waited for her skin to go cold, she waited for the hunger, but it never came. When she was nine, the turn was almost instantaneous, but even after five minutes, which stretched to ten, and eventually thirty minutes passed, there was no change. She was still human.

"That's impossible," Brey growled, "Did your brother's deal stay permanent?"

That was when something clicked.

"The deal," she chuckled, "Not his, but mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a deal with Crowley so Mark's soul could go to Heaven," she explained, "And in exchange my body and soul belongs to Crowley."

"What?!"

"It make sense," she said, "Since he owns my body, it would change unless he wants it to."

Relief washed over Ashton, and somehow she found herself grateful for the deal. She even felt grateful to have Crowley in her life. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes on Brey.

"What's your next move?"

"The plan hasn't changed," he cleared his throat, "Sam, Dean, and Crowley will walk into the trap and die."

"And what about me?" she raised a brow.

He hesitated, "Once Crowley is dead, he won't own your body and soul, so then I can change you."

"He's stronger than other demons," she shook her head at him, "Even in a devil's trap."

"We'll see," he crossed his arms, "They should be here soon."

"They'll be ready for a trap," she kept her eyes on the doors.

"It won't matter," he said, "Two thousand vampires will over power them."

"I guess we'll see," she replied.

The doors leading to the underground parkade opened and three figures entered.

"Look up!" Ashton yelled at them.

Brey sent her a glare, but his attention was brought back to the boys when Dean started to shoot at the outer ring of the devil's trap. It took three shots to break the trap.

"Two thousand vampires won't faze the King of Hell," she chuckled, "Especially when you've pissed him off."

Crowley was behind Ashton in a second releasing her from the chair, while Brey assessed the situation. She was hoping he'd flee, but she knew better. She kept a close eye on him as he pulled out his phone and made a call. The entire room filled with tension.

"Retreat," he said and hung up.

Ash stared at him in shock, she was sure he would call his nest to start the attack, but maybe he wasn't the same Brey she used to know. She looked over at Crowley and saw his fingers were ready to snap.

"Crowley don't," she grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look, "Please."

His light, almost hazel, brown eyes met hers. She could see the muscles in his jaw flexing beneath his shortly trimmed beard. After another tense moment he closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh through his nose.

"Fine."

"Thank you," she gave a small smile.

"Next time though," he threatened.

"I know," she gave a small nod, "I know."

Brey picked up on this interaction and fled from the scene. The boys walked over with frowns on the their faces.

"What, you've gotten soft?" Dean asked Crowley.

"I wouldn't make jokes right now," he sent the elder Winchester a glare, "Let's go."

He grasped Ashton's hand and pulled her out of the building and towards the Camaro. She stared at their hands and could feel tingling throughout her body. A smile slowly spread across her face, and she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore. It was too apparent and it would be useless to try and fight what she felt. She liked Crowley. No, it was more than like.

"What are you grinning at?" he huffed.

"Nothing," she shook her head, but still smiled.

She drove back to Hunter with Crowley in the passenger seat. They didn't say a word to each other the whole drive, but there was no tension. When they entered Ashton's house they went to the bathroom to clean herself up a bit, before she walked to the kitchen. Crowley was sitting at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee, she sat down, and they started to slowly drink the coffee.

"I'm sorry," Ashton said between sips from her coffee.

Crowley gave a lazy shrug and looked at her kitchen floor, "Why is it, that your kitchen always seems to be a bloody mess?"

Ash chuckled, "Because you're always here."

He gave her a faux expression of hurt, but chuckled with her. Ashton looked at the demon's face, and this time she really looked at it. She had no idea how old his meat suit was, but he was handsome, even for being older. His laugh lines were so prominent that it was hard to believe he was the King of Hell sometimes. She always thought he seemed so happy, but he was demon, how could he feel emotions like that?

"Crowley," she frowned, "Why do you inject yourself with human blood?"

She could see the sudden shocked expression on his face, but he quickly recovered, "It makes me feel human."

"So," she looked down at her half finished coffee, "If you didn't use it?"

"I'd be an asshole demon, just like the rest," he sighed.

She looked at him again, "You wouldn't like me?"

His eyes went wide for a brief moment, before he regained composure, "I don't know, it's hard to say."

"I see," she looked at her coffee again and took a big gulp.

She couldn't understand why she felt so depressed by his words.

"Don't worry about it Darling," she looked up at him and saw his grin, "I have no intention of quitting."

"I see," she tried to hide the small smile that forced its way to her lips.

"You've changed," she could feel his eyes prying at her.

"No I haven't," she pouted, "You're just seeing a new side of me."

"It's cute," he chuckled.

Ashton felt her cheeks burn, "Shut up!"

Crowley just grinned as he took another sip of coffee. Ash felt something build up inside herself, something that came bubbling up, and was about to spill over. Courage, honesty, boldness, such strong feels pushed themselves to the surface.

"Crowley," her voice was a strong as steel.

He looked at her with confusion, and it felt like if she didn't say anything her heart would explode. She needed to say it.

"I think I've fallen for you."

Her entire chest ached as she waited for his response. As the silence stretched on she felt the build up emotion begin to spoil. It all sank to the pit of her stomach.

"Ashton."

She looked up at him and all she saw was the red hidden behind his light brown eyes. Without another word spoken she knew how he felt. Suddenly she felt his lips attack hers and all she heard was the sound of the coffee mugs crashing to the floor. Stale blood and coffee began to mix as the unlikely couple teleported to the bedroom. It was a flurry of clothes, hands, and lips, as they unclothed. It didn't take long for them to get into the bed and begin the real fun.

Crowley wasn't like Brey, he wasn't tall and covered in hard muscle, but Ashton didn't mind. The demon was stronger, and more experienced in other ways, that drove her crazy. He took his time and made sure she was satisfied, unlike Brey had when they were together. The demon that pleasured her cared about her above himself.

They shared each other's bodies and were joined together. He kissed along her collarbone as he gave rhythmic thrusts. Moans spilled from her lips as her mind went blank. The tempo increased and so did the echoes of passion. Moans, grunts, and the wet sound of sex filled the room. Ashton could feel her abdomen tighten and she knew she was close to relief.

"I'm-I'm-" Involuntary words began, but stopped with her cry of pure pleasure.

He continued to thrust until he came with a loud groan and the two came down from their high together. Their breathing was laboured, but they didn't move. After a few minutes Crowley moved away from a brief moment before he laid down beside Ashton. He wrapped his arms around her and the two slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Ashton woke in an empty bed. Her heart cramped with dread, as she got dressed. She tried to rationalize with herself as she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Hello Darling," his gravelly voice made her entire body tingle.

She smiled at Crowley, "Good morning."

She looked at the kitchen table to see two mugs of coffee and a plate full of food. It held two pancakes, three slices of thick-cut bacon, a small pile hashbrowns, and an even smaller pile of scrambled eggs. Ashton sat down and gawked at the plate of food, it looked and smelled amazing.

"Thank you," she looked up at Crowley.

He smiled at her, "Enjoy."

She blushed, "I will."

She began to eat the food and suppressed moans of delight. To Ashton, food, if made right, could be just as good as sex, sometimes even better. She made sure to try everything that was on the plate because she didn't know if she could eat it all. In the end she cleaned the plate and had no regrets.

Crowley took the plate to the sink, gave it a rinse, and placed it in the small dishwasher. Ashton watched him curiously as she took a sip from her coffee, and then she noticed, her kitchen was spotless. She looked at the floor where blood and coffee had been spilt, but it was clean. She looked at the demon again.

"Did you clean my kitchen?"

He have a shrug, "It's as easy as snapping my fingers."

"Right," she nodded slightly.

She stood and walked around the kitchen, still amazed.

"Is it to your liking?" Crowley asked and walked towards her.

"It's perfect," she replied.

"That's good," he said, "However."

"However?" she looked at him and tilted her head slightly.

"I prefer making the mess," he grinned and backed her against the counters.

Ashton could feel tingling in her naval area as she bit her lip, "Oh really?"

"Really," he hit a low note that made her go crazy.

Crowley lifted her and placed her on the counter and started kissing her hungrily. She wrapped her legs around him as their tongues danced together. Ashton thought she heard something, but ignored it as Crowley moved his hand under her shirt.

"We should have let her know we were dropping-" Sam's voice trailed away as him and Dean walked into the kitchen.

Crowley cleared his throat and moved away while Ashton fixed her shirt, "Yeah, you should've let me know."

The air was filled with awkwardness.

"Or you could've at least rang the doorbell, or knocked, or something," she said as her cheeks burned.

"Crowley," Dean raised a brow at her, "Really?"

"At least he can get the job done," she glared and crossed her arms.

Dean opened his mouth to counter, but shut it. Crowley just grinned at the boys as he helped Ashton off the counter.

"Why are you guys here?" Ash asked.

"We found a branch," Sam replied.

"Really?" she smiled, "Where?"

"Canada," he scratched the back of his head, "It seems there have been an steady increase of prostitution and missing people in a small city there."

"A small city?" she frowned, "They usually go for larger centers."

"I know, but the stats match up with their M.O."

"Which city is it?" she asked as she walked to the living room.

She stood in front of the map that was taped to the wall, and had multiple pins in it.

"This one," he said and pointed to the city on the map.

"Regina?" Ash frowned again, "Hold on a second."

She went to her room and grabbed her journal. As she walked down the stairs she slowly flipped through the pages. She stood with the boys as she continued to look through the journal, until she stopped.

"There she is," she smiled as pulled out her cell.

She dialled the number that was written in the journal, "Hey Hope, it's Ashton!"

"Ashton! Hey girl, how's it going?"

"It's going all right," Ash smiled, "How 'bout you? You still in Regina?"

"Sure am."

"Great!" she looked a the boys, "Have you noticed an increase of vampire activity lately?"

"An increase?" Hope hit a sarcastic tone, "We're pretty much overrun with vampers!"

"I see," Ashton frowned again, "A few friends and I are heading up there to find the nest."

"Why you doing that?"

"Their part of the nest that my family was hunting."

"Than count me in," Hope replied in her bright, bubbly voice.

"Thanks Hope," she smiled, "We'll see you soon."

"Okey dokey."

Ashton hung up and turned to the boys, "I hope you packed extra undies, because we're going to Canada."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Hey there guys!_

 _I bet you're excited that I'm uploading twice today! Me too! I apologize for all the errors, but I hope you like my new character, Hope!_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Fifteen:_**

 ** _Canada_**

"I told you already," Ashton sighed, "You can't come to Canada!"

"Why?" Crowley crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Because Hope would try and kill you," she frowned.

"But you need me to exterminate the nest."

"We'll figure something out," she sighed again, "I'll call you when we need you. I'll have to try and explain our weird alliance to Hope."

"Just the alliance?" he raised a brow.

"She doesn't need to know the rest," she narrowed her eyes, "So don't act too friendly when you're there."

"Yes ma'am," he said and gave a mocking salute.

"Now get out of here before someone sees you!" Ashton hissed.

When she blinked, he was gone. It was a relief since she was scared that someone else was going to walk into the ladies bathroom. It was a slow day at the airport, but she wasn't going to take the chance of a woman walking in to see a man. It would not be a good situation. Ashton walked out of the washroom and took her seat beside Sam.

"So you and Crowley-"

"Don't even start," Ashton rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry."

Their flight information was announced over the intercom and they made their way to the plane. Dean would have preferred driving, but that would be an extremely long trip for all of them, and they needed to get there as quickly as possible. They got seats nearest to the exit, there were four seats in a row and the aisle split them into pairs. Ashton sat on the other side of the aisle from the boys, while they fought over the aisle seat.

"I've got longer legs," Sam argued.

"It's furthest from the window!" Dean countered.

"Guys," Ashton tried to intervene.

"Your fear does not trump my legs!"

"Does so!"

"Guys!"

They finally stopped and looked at Ashton, "I can have the window seat and Dean can have this aisle seat."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. They switched seats and Ashton smiled, she always preferred the window seat anyway. She liked the view. Throughout the six-hour flight Sam was in and out of sleep, while Dean acted like a scared squirrel. Ashton on the other had, stared out the window. Her anticipation grew. It had been a long time since she had been in Canada, and an even longer time since she was on the prairies. She missed it. After they landed Ashton sent Hope a text to meet them.

After a half hour of stretching and wandering around, they found Hope by the arrival doors. The two girls hugged tightly with tears in their eyes. It had been years since they last seen each other. They met when Ashton was eleven and they were chasing the nest through Canada. When her family stopped in Saskatchewan they met up with Hope's family. The two girls became quick friends and spent a lot of time together, the families even hunted the nest together.

Hope had developed a crush on Mark. Ash was very supportive of Hope and secretly wanted the two to get together. She wanted Hope as a sister in law, but unfortunately the nest had moved on, and so her family had to leave. They met up a few other times. The last visit, which had been five years previous, Hope and Mark confessed their feelings for each other. It was one of the happiest moments for the families, but relationships as hunters never really worked out, especially when you're a Grail.

Whenever Ashton lost someone close, Hope was the first to know, and when Mark died, it broke both of their hearts. They cried together over the phone all night. Hope was Ashton's first best friend, and no matter how far, or how long they were apart, they would always stay best friends. The hug they shared in front of the boys held all of those emotions.

"How have you been?" Ashton asked as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Good, good," Hope smiled, "You?"

"It's been rough, but I'm doing good," she smiled.

"How long has it been since your dad passed?"

"Almost seven months now," Ashton did quick math.

"Wow, time flies," Hope gave a small laugh.

"It does," Ashton agreed, "It's been like, what, five years since we last saw each other?"

"Yeah," Hope nodded.

"Oh, Hope," Ashton suddenly realized she hadn't introduced the boys, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Hi," Hope smiled, "Nice to meet you."

She went right in for hugs as Ashton chuckled at the boys' reaction. She could see Hope eyeing up the boys, Dean particularly. She wrapped an arm around Hope and started to walk out of the airport.

"There's so much I have to tell you," Ashton sighed, "Like, Brey's back."

"What?!" Hope yelled, "How?!"

"He was changed by the nest," Ashton continued.

They got into Hope's car and as she drove Ashton updated her on almost everything that has happened. They arrived at Hope's apartment building in silence.

"Wow," Hope said quietly, "A lot has happened."

"Yeah."

"Anyways!" Hope perked up, "This is it."

She got of the car and the three followed suit. She led them into the building and to her apartment. They sat at the small table and started to discuss the nest.

"I actually caught one a week ago and got it to talk some," Hope admitted.

"Really, what'd it say?"

"They just recently came to Regina from Toronto," she said, "Something about new branches?"

"Yeah, these guys are everywhere," Ashton sighed, "They're basically repopulating the entire vampire species."

"Why?"

"Hunter's brought their species to near extinction right?" Ashton looked around the table, "I think they're trying to even out the odds."

"It's like they're trying to unite vampires all over the world," Sam added, "Maybe they've got an end goal we're not seeing."

"Maybe they're getting ready for a war," Hope rubbed her chin.

Chills went down Ashton's spine, "It makes sense."

"It does?" Dean asked.

"Brey wanted to change me, probably because he thought it would save me," Ashton leaned against the table, "They've been reproducing at an alarming rate. Most nests go slow and meaningful, but this one, they're creating an army. They need to make as many soldiers as possible, as fast as possible. No matter the risk."

"Who are they fighting?" Hope asked.

"Us, hunters," Ashton looked at her, "Probably as revenge for nearly wiping them out, I guess."

There was a long pause of contemplation.

"In each city right now," Ashton paused to do the math, "They probably out number hunters 1000:1."

"That's a little excessive don't you think?" Hope sounded doubtful, "Why so many?"

"Unless it's not just hunters," Ash replied, "Maybe their trying wipe out all humans."

Hope went pale, "What?"

"I'm calling Crowley," Ashton went for her phone.

"Wait Ash," Hope grabbed her arm, "Let's confirm this before we go to that _demon_ for help."

Ashton flinched, but nodded, "Okay, but how."

"That vampire I caught a week," Hope began, "I have it locked up."

"Where?" Ashton asked.

"I'll show you," she smiled and got up from her seat.

Again the trio followed Hope. They left the apartment and got in her car. She drove them out of the city and to an abandoned farm. When they walked into the old farmhouse Hope led them to where a sickly looking vampire was tied to a chair. It reminded Ashton of when she caught Brey. Hope went to the young male vampire.

"Wake up," she demanded.

The vampire's eyes opened, "You again."

"Yeah," she grinned, "We've got questions."

The vampire looked at the other three, "I see you brought friends."

"You're going to answer our questions," Hope's voice was as hard as stone.

"Feed me first," it hissed.

"Answer our questions and I'll even let you go," Hope grinned.

"You promise?" it glared.

"Promise," Hope nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are all the branches located, and how many vampires do they have?" Ashton asked.

"That's classified information," the vamp said, "Only the head of the branch has that information."

Ashton looked at the boys and grinned, "Well it's a good thing that I have a friend on the inside."

"What?" the vampire glared.

"Brey," she looked the vampire in the eyes, "We were engaged when he was human, and he still loves me. I can get that information from him if I want."

Its eyes went wide, "Br-Brey? You're lying, he's loyal!"

"You don't believe me, fine," she shrugged, "I guess you'll just be keeping a mole as the head of the New York branch."

"I don't know how many vampires are in each branch," it said carefully, "But I know where the branches are."

Ashton grabbed her journal from her bag and ripped a page out. She pulled out the pen and set it on the old table with the paper. She sat in another old chair, hoping it wouldn't break.

"Tell me."

The vampire started listing off cities all over the world where the nest were. When the vampire finished the paper had to columns full, front and back. She read all the cities out loud to confirm with the vampire, who nodded at the end.

"Are you going to let me go now?" it asked.

"Two more questions," Ashton said.

"What?"

"Who's the head of the nest?" she asked.

The vampire went rigid and averted its eyes, "I-I-"

"You won't leave here unless you answer honestly," Ashton narrowed her eyes on the vampire.

"All I know is that he's in New York."

"Is it Brey?"

"No, he's still too young to be head of the nest," the vampire scoffed, "Other than that, I don't know."

"Okay, last question," Ash gave a smile, "What's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"What's the end game for you guys?" Ashton narrowed her eyes.

"Repopulate," it's eyes shifted to the left.

"You're lying."

"H-how-"

"Tell me the truth," she gritted her teeth.

The vampire took a deep breath, "W-We want to eradicate the humans."

"Thanks," she smiled and got out of the chair.

Hope grabbed her machete and approached the vampire.

"Wait! I thought you were going to let me go!?" it's eyes were wide.

"I lied," Hope said.

"Wait," Ashton grabbed Hope's arm, "Let him go."

"But-"

"Keep your promise," Ash gave her a smile, "Please, Hope."

"Fine," Hope frowned in confusion.

When Hope released the vampire, but before it left, it turned to Ashton.

"Is what you said about Brey true?"

Ashton nodded, "It is."

The vampire ran out of the farmhouse and Ashton grinned.

"You know the nest will kill him for revealing their secrets right?" Hope said, "The last vamp I caught was found dead."

"I needed it to relay the message about Brey back to the nest," Ashton said, "Hopefully he'll be exiled."

"Why do you want that?" Hope frowned.

"Where do you think he'll turn when his nest abandons him?" Ash gave her a smile.

"You're going to use him," Hope looked shocked.

"We need the exact location of each nest, and he has that information."

"Wow, you're brutal," Hope grinned, "But how are we going to stop all those vampires?"

"With the help of the King of Hell," Ashton sighed.

"What?" Hope frowned again.

"He has enough demons that can easily wipe out the entire nest," she explained.

"How are you going to convince him to do that?" Hope narrowed her eyes.

"Him and Dean are besties," Ashton grinned, "I'm sure Dean can talk him into it."

"Why me?" Dean groaned.

"Because he likes you," she chuckled.

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

He dialled Crowley, but before there was an answer, the demon appeared before them.

"Hello Squirrel," he greeted and looked at Hope, "Who's the broad?"

"This is my friend, Hope," Ashton gave a tense smile.

"Pleasure," he nodded to Hope and looked at Dean, "What do you want, I'm a busy man you know?"

"We need you to," Dean gave a heavy sigh through his nose, "Help us."

"I love those words," Crowley chuckled.

"Are you going to agree or not?" Dean glared.

"Depends," Crowley scratched his beard, "What do you need help with?"

"We need you send armies of demons to kill all the vampires in these cities," Dean showed the list to Crowley.

"Not very specific, eh?" the demon winked Hope, who went red-faced in anger.

"We're going to get that information soon," Sam intervened.

"Fine," Crowley grinned, "Just because I like you boys, I'll help."

Hope watched the entire interaction with a glare, and after Crowley left she spoke up.

"You guys are pretty friendly, don't you think?"

"Trust us," Dean growled, "We don't want to be."

Hope nodded and changed the subject, "Well, we better get back to where ever you guys live."

"You're coming?" Ash gave her a confused look.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun," she winked.

And so the next morning they were back on a plane to the States. It was Hope's first time leaving the country; it was also her first time on a plane. Ashton learnt that day that Hope was afraid of flying, just like Dean. The two huddled together as support, while Sam and Ashton discussed the plan to get Brey on their side. They all went to Hunter and stayed at Ashton's house. Crowley didn't make any sudden appearances, which relieved Ashton, for the most part.

Her and Hope stayed up talking most of the night, like teenage girls at a sleep over, but when they last met, they were teenagers. Hope asked about Dean, and Ashton told her about the bad hook up, needless to say, Hope was a little less interested. When Hope fell asleep Ashton was suddenly filled with anxiety. Her mind filled with questions, and began to run in circles like a dog chasing its tail. It wasn't until three in the morning when she finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Hey there!_

 _Surprise! Sorry for the errors._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Sixteen:_**

 ** _Alliance_**

It had been three weeks since they got back from Canada and there was no sign of Brey. Hope stayed with Ashton while boys went back and forth from the house to the bunker. If Brey showed up she was supposed to call them immediately. Ashton was getting anxious. She wasn't sure if her plan had worked or not.

"Ashton," Hope looked at her from the other side of the kitchen table.

"Hmmm?" Ashton looked up.

"Do you have extra," she cleared her throat, " _Stuff_."

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom," Ashton smiled.

Suddenly the smile fell from her face as she took out her phone. She went to her _Clue_ app that helped her keep track of her periods. She was a week late.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Hope frowned.

"I'm really late," she looked up at her friend.

"When's the last time you has sex?"

Ashton did quick calculations, "Three weeks ago."

"Did you use condoms?"

Ashton shook her head and looked at the app again. She went pale and showed Hope, "I was ovulating."

Hope looked at her wide-eyed, "Do you know who the father is?"

She felt like vomiting, but nodded in response, "Please don't ask who."

"Okay, okay," she nodded, "Is it Dean?"

"Hope!" Ashton yelled, "No!"

"Okay, good," Hope sighed in relief.

"You can't tell anyone!" Ashton pleaded.

"I promise," Hope smiled.

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the front door. Ashton went and answered it, thinking it was probably Sam and Dean since they said they'd be there today. The man that stood on Ashton's front step was not Dean, or Sam. It was Brey.

"Brey, what are you doing here?" Ashton asked.

She did her best to act surprised, but not overly surprised.

"The nest kicked me out," He said, but didn't meet her eyes, "I didn't know where else to go. They're hunting me down."

"Why, what happened?" She crossed her arms, trying to appear unsympathetic.

"They thought I was double-crossing them," he said.

"Well, you are good at it," she narrowed her eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry," he glanced at her for a fleeting moment, "I'll do anything."

"Fine," she sighed and stepped out of the way, "You can come in."

"Thank you," he said and walked into the house.

He looked like he was in rough shape, but Ashton kept up her act. Hope came out of the kitchen and stared at Brey.

"Who's this?"

"This is Brey," Ashton replied.

"You mean _that_ Brey?"

Ash nodded, "Yup."

The two knew how to act.

"Who are you?" Brey asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is my best friend, Hope," Ashton smiled and walked to the kitchen.

She saw Hope take out her phone and send a text message, presumably to Dean.

"You said you'd do anything right?" Ashton narrowed her eyes on Brey.

He nodded.

"I need you tell me everything you know about the nest."

He stayed silent.

"You already got kicked out because they thought you were double-crossing them," she scoffed, "What do you have to lose?"

He nodded again and took a seat, "Can I have a piece of paper?"

Hope ran out of the kitchen, she returned with a few pieces of paper, and a pen. Brey started to slowly write down addresses on the paper.

"I'm warning you right now," Ashton spoke, "Sam and Dean are on their way here, just in case you try anything."

"That's fair," he said, but didn't look at her, "That deal we made, does it still stand?"

"You want to be human?" Ashton asked.

"I do," he looked her in the eyes, "Please."

She nodded, "As long as you really want to be human again, and you cherish some part of your humanity, it should work."

"Are you serious?" Hope asked with big eyes.

Ashton nodded, "Crowley can do it, remember? I told you about it when we met up."

"Right," Hope gave a small smile.

"Here," Brey handed Ash the papers, "It's the address of every branch, and the estimated number of vampires they have, and the head of each branch."

"Thanks," Ashton said and looked over the paper.

It seemed to match up with the cities that the other vampire gave them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Brey frowned.

"Who's the head of the nest?"

Brey was hesitant, "The Alpha."

If Ashton had been standing, she would have fallen over, "The _Alpha_!?"

There was a knock at the door and Hope instinctively got up and answered it. She returned with the boys. Ashton looked at them and then turned to Brey again.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Tell them what you told me."

"The head of the nest is the Alpha," he said and glanced at the boys.

"Son of bitch," Dean growled, "Should've known."

Ashton handed the papers to Sam who looked them over, "We should call Crowley."

Sam pulled out his phone and dialled Crowley's number, and again before there's even an answer, Crowley appears in the kitchen.

"Hello Moose," he looks around, "And others."

Sam handed him the list, "When can we expect an attack?"

Crowley hummed as he looked over the papers, "Maybe in a week, I'll have to convince the council."

"Council?" Hope frowned.

Crowley just waved at her remark.

"The Alpha is the one that started all this," Ashton said.

Crowley looked at her in shock for a moment, but then grinned, "My old friend."

"He probably doesn't remember you fondly," Sam sighed.

"Well than," Crowley chuckled, "I'll stay on his bad side."

Seeing Crowley made Ashton anxious, because of her possible pregnancy. She just hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Let us know when you get it approved," Sam said.

"Yes sir," Crowley gave a little salute before he disappeared.

"Now we wait," Sam sighed.

"I hate waiting," Dean groaned.

"We have a weird alliance here," Hope blurted, "Four hunters, a vampire, and a demon."

"What about Cas?" Ashton looked at Dean.

"He'll be here soon, hopefully," He shrugged.

"Who's _Cas_?" Hope frowned.

"Castiel is Dean's angel," Ashton explained.

"He's not _my_ angel," Dean glared, "He's an angel who's a friend."

"So four hunters, a vampire, an angel, the King of Hell, and a demon army? Am I missing anything?" Hope raised a brow.

"Nope, I think you got everything," Ashton chuckled.

"This is insane you realize?" Hope rubber her forehead.

"Yup," Ashton grinned.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this," Hope smiled.

"You better believe it," Ashton went over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are we going to do about the Alpha?" Sam asked.

"He's in New York," Brey spoke up, "How you kill him, I don't know."

"Decapitation should work," Crowley appeared again, still looking at the list.

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Will you and your demons be able to handle him?" Ashton asked.

"Without a doubt," Crowley grinned at her.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Surprisingly the council was eager to put an end to those pesky vampires," he glanced at Brey, "No offense."

"None taken," Brey replied.

"So when do we start?" Ashton frowned.

Crowley looked at his watch, "In one hour."

"An hour?!" Ashton looked around the room, "Well, I guess we should get going!"

"I'll let Cas know," Dean said and headed out the door.

"Meet you there," Crowley chuckled and disappeared.

Ashton, Brey, and Hope got into the Camaro, while Sam and Dean took off in the Impala. Ashton followed the boys impatiently. This time, for sure, it was finally going to end. It was now or never, the fate of humanity rested on this unlikely Alliance. How many times had the Winchester's saved the world? Ashton wasn't sure, but she knew this would be another notch in their belts.

"Are you going to be okay Ashton?" Hope asked from the passenger seat.

She glanced at her, "Yeah, why?"

Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Ash hadn't thought about the possible pregnancy thing, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's not like we know for sure anyways."

"Know what for sure?" Brey asked.

Ashton forgot he was there, "Nothing."

"Is it him?" Hope's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No!" Ashton yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Brey poked his had through the gap between the driver seat and passenger seat.

"Nothing," Ashton repeated.

"Ash," Hope pouted, "You can't keep this to yourself."

"I told you!" Ashton shot her a glare, "No one else needs to know!"

"Not even the father?"

"Hope!"

"Oops."

"Are you pregnant?" Brey yelled.

Ashton stayed silent as she glared out the windshield. Hope apologized profusely, while Brey kept repeating his question.

"Maybe," she replied to Brey, "My period is late."

"By a week!" Hope injected.

"Hope," Ash growled.

"Ash, this is major," Brey said, his head in between her and Hope.

"Just shut up!" Ashton yelled.

The car went silent and she let out a sigh, "Listen, I'm figuring it out, okay? So don't tell anyone else."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hope spoke in a soft tone.

"Unlike her, I'm good at keeping secrets," Brey said.

"Yeah, maybe a little too good," Ashton said as they entered New York City.

It took them twenty-five minutes to get to the nest, and by the time they got there, the attack has already started. They quickly got ready and headed inside the nest. Vampire bodies littered the floors and everywhere was painted with blood. Ashton instinctively went up the stairs to the very top floor, and sure enough she could sense an overwhelming power.

She ran towards the Alpha, and when she burst into the room he was occupying there were no guards. Ashton narrowed her eyes on the vampire with dark skin and a seemingly friendly smile. His scanned her over and his smile grew into a dark grin.

"Ashton," he bowed his head politely, "So nice to see you again."

"I never met you," she snarled.

"You were once one of my children," his face relaxed.

"Not by choice," she pulled out her machete.

"Tsk, tsk," he wagged a finger, "That's not very polite."

His eyes drifted down to her stomach as he said this. His head tilted to the right slightly and the grin reappeared on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Ashton tried to sound intimidating.

"Don't you think it's dangerous for you to be fighting?" he looked into her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," she grinned and held her hostile demeanour.

"But can you take care of your child?" he crossed his arms.

Ashton felt the blood drain from her face as she swallowed passed a lump, "H-How-"

"Soul reading," he said, "There is a tiny soul right there."

He pointed a long claw at her abdomen. Ashton shrunk back for a moment, like a dog cowering away from a wolf. Her hands were shaking even as she tried to regain composure. Suddenly the kick-ass Ashton had disappeared and left behind a scared, pregnant girl. Any strength or confidence she felt moments ago was gone, and was replaced by overwhelming fear. She wasn't afraid of the Alpha, she was afraid of being a mother, she was afraid she of having a child.

"Hello Darling," Crowley appeared in front of her.

Suddenly she could feel her strength return and she smiled, but it disappeared again when the Alpha howled in laughter. When his laughing came to end she could see the sparks flying between him and Crowley. The real showdown was about to begin.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Hey there!_

 _This a bit slower chapter, not as much action, but please read it, because there is an important bit at the end! Sorry for grammatical errors and..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Seventeen:_**

 ** _Baby_**

"You should leave," Crowley looked over his shoulder at Ashton as more demons appeared in the room.

"But-"

"Trust me Darling," he grinned, "I'll fight better if you leave."

Ashton nodded and as she left the room she could hear the Alpha's chuckle echo behind her. As she walked through the building it looked like all the vampires were dead. She caught sight of demons dousing the corpses with gasoline, and she knew what was going to happen, so she headed towards the exit. Dean, Sam, Cas, Brey, and Hope were standing outside, waiting for her, smiling. She smiled back at them.

"Where's Crowley?" Brey asked.

"Fighting with the Alpha," the smile disappeared.

"He'll be fine," Dean sniffed, "He knows how to deal with that prick."

She gave a small smile, "Thanks."

Hope frowned, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Ashton shook her gently, even that little bit of movement made her dizzy. Fatigue hit her as nausea climbed up her throat, she ran to a nearby bush, and started to vomit into it. Hope ran to her and held back the long hair that was on the left side of her head.

"I forgot to tell you," Hope said, "I like your hair."

"Hope, this isn't the t-"

Vomit stopped her sentence.

"Sorry," Her friend giggled.

As they stayed near the bush, she could hear the boys talk, except Brey stayed quiet.

"Is she sick?"

"She seemed fine earlier."

"Maybe it was from the fighting?"

"I've never seen her sick before."

At this point Castiel remained quiet as well, and Ashton had a feeling he figured it out. He was an angel after all, a Seraph even. He could probably sense it-

"Perhaps," Ashton tensed as Castiel spoke, "It was something she ate."

\- or maybe not.

As the boys continued their discussion Ashton was finally finished. She looked at Hope with panic in her eyes, the girl she called her best friend simply hugged her. After a few moments they walked over to the boys.

"I think Cas is right," Ashton said, but didn't look at them, "It was probably something I ate."

"They sure are taking their time up there," Brey scoffed as he looked up at the top floor, "I sure hope Crowley's still alive. He needs to turn me human."

"Make you human?" Castiel looked at the vampire, "That is easy."

Castiel placed a hand on Brey's forehead and there was a bright flash. Everyone blinked their eyes, trying to make the spots go away. Ashton stared at Brey for a moment, but he looked the same.

"Try and show your fangs," she said.

She could see Brey's effort, but nothing happened. She poked her fingers at his gums and smiled.

"He's human."

"I see you managed without me," a gravelly voice chuckled.

Ashton turned to Crowley and frowned, "You're injured."

"It'll heal," he grinned.

"Did you kill the Alpha?" Sam asked.

Crowley nodded, "I debated hanging his head on my office wall."

"Ew," Hope grimaced.

Ashton smiled, "We should leave."

"Why?" Crowley grinned, "We might as well stay for the barbeque."

"Barbeque?" Hope asked.

"They're going to burn down the building with the bodies inside," Ashton explained.

"That is not a barbeque by my understanding," Castiel pointed out.

"Always so technical," Crowley huffed before he disappeared.

Everyone got into their designated vehicle and drove to Ashton's house where they planned to celebrate. Ashton on the other hand, had to find an excuse for not drinking with everyone. When she was in the shower she couldn't help but look down at her stomach, imagining it larger and round, with a baby inside. A child, her child, Crowley's child, it was their child. It was a child of a hunter and the King of Hell.

She got out of the shower and dressed herself. When she walked into her bedroom Crowley was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sat on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap. She had a feeling that this was the moment she had to tell him, or else she might never tell him.

"Crowley," she looked at him.

He met her gaze.

"I'm," she looked down at her hands, "Pregnant."

"I know," he said.

"What?" she looked at him with a frown.

"The Alpha-"

"Fucking prick," she hissed.

Crowley looked at her confused.

"He ruined this moment," she grumbled and stood from the bed.

"It's not ruined," Crowley sat up, "And to be honest, I was shocked when he said it."

"He was probably trying to catch you off guard."

"You're probably right," he chuckled.

Ashton looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he frowned.

"You probably didn't want-" she looked down at her stomach.

"If I didn't want a kid, I would have prevented this," his voice never changed.

Ashton looked into his eyes and saw no doubt, no fear, and no regret. She smiled as sudden excitement took over her body. She went over to Crowley and hugged him; she had no doubt in her mind that it was all going to work out, one way or another. She felt his arms wrap around her as he whispered something in her ear.

She felt tingles across her skin, but surprise kept her silent. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Again she saw no fear, doubt, or regret, he truly meant what he had said. She felt her cheeks burn as she mustered up the courage to reply.

"I," she cleared her throat, "I-I love you, too."

It was true. She couldn't hide it, especially when she was pregnant. Ashton felt like she was in some TV drama, but she didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered. She no longer had to hunt down the nest that had killed her entire family, she no longer had to hide her feelings, and now she could finally see a happy future for herself. She had friends and comrades all around her, she had the man/demon she loved at her side, and she was going to have a baby. Ashton had a family again.

"Should we tell the others?" Crowley asked.

Panic struck Ashton, "N-Now?"

"Why not?"

"Some of them don't even know we're together!"

"So?" he shrugged.

"Hope-" she stopped.

Hope would be shocked for sure. She would probably be confused, hurt, and angry. Hope wouldn't understand, and Ashton would lose her best friend.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Crowley sounded confident.

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you want to do?"

Ashton looked down at her hands and tried to think of what to do. What would be the best course of action? Telling everyone would either enhance the celebration, or totally ruin it. She was pretty sure Sam and Dean would be okay, Brey probably would fine too. Hope on the other hand. It was hard to say. She seemed pretty happy about the possibility of her being pregnant, but if she knew it was Crowley's she would be astonished. Ashton was going to have to tell her anyways.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's tell them."

They walked downstairs, and as soon as they were visible to everyone down there, there was a sudden surprise.

"You're having a baby!?" Sam yelled, drunkenly.

Ashton looked at Hope who hid behind Brey.

"With Crowley?" Dean crossed his arms.

Ashton's resolution fell apart. She turned to run upstairs, but Crowley stopped her.

"It's okay," he grinned.

She took a deep breath and turned to her comrades. Hope stared at them and suddenly frowned as she walked up to them. She stood in front of Crowley. Ashton expected Hope to throw a fit.

"If you hurt her," Hope spoke in a serious tone, which was unusual, "I will kill you."

Ashton stared at her in shock. It was not what she was expecting from Hope. The thin, now smiling, girl turned to her and hugged her. Ash returned the hug, but was still trying to process what had happened.

"It's okay," Hope said and pulled back, "I kinda figured it out on my own."

"You're not mad?"

"I was shocked," she admitted, "But if you love him, I'll support you. Even though he's a demon."

"Thanks," Ashton smiled and hugged her again.

In Ashton's wildest dreams she would not have thought Hope would be so accepting of the situation. Maybe she had changed since the last time they saw each other. Maybe they had both changed.

The rest of the night was a party for everyone, except Ashton and Crowley, who became babysitters for drunken adults. Once everyone had passed out Crowley and Ashton made their way upstairs and crawled into bed. Once comfortable they started to talk.

"I won't be around for a little why," he admitted.

"Why?" Ashton frowned.

"You remember the tremors that one demon mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"We're trying to find the source of the tremors," he sighed, "I don't know how long it will take."

"Have they gotten worse?" she asked.

"Significantly," he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry," Ashton smiled, "I'll be fine. I've got Hope here."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better," he grumbled.

"Oh shut up," she chuckled and closed her eyes, "Good night."

"Good night Darling."

The next morning Crowley left after breakfast, before the others woke up. Ashton cleaned up the mess from the night before. She was worried about the tremors. What could make Hell tremor like that? It's not like they have earthquakes. As she loaded the dishwasher she heard someone enter the kitchen. She looked over her should and saw Brey.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he grumbled and grabbed a coffee, "Crowley not here?"

"He had some business in Hell."

"I see," he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"How's the hangover?"

"Not too bad, just annoying," Brey sighed, "How's the morning sickness?"

"None so far, but that can change quickly."

"No coffee?" he raised a brow.

"Can't," Ashton sighed, "Caffeine's bad for the baby."

"Oh."

"I gotta buy some non-caffeinated teas," she finished the dishes.

"That sucks."

She shrugged, "It's what I gotta do."

"What about hunting?" he asked.

"I don't know," she took a seat at the table.

She hadn't thought about it before then. She knew she was going to have to be careful, but she hadn't thought of quitting. It was dangerous to fight monsters while pregnant, if something happened she could lose the baby. However, she didn't want to sit around and do nothing either. She would go insane.

"Maybe you should retire."

"I don't want to retire," she looked at him, "I want to hunt monsters, but I don't want to put my baby at risk."

"It's your decision," he said and walked to the living room.

Ashton sat there and contemplated her options. There weren't many options for her, and none that would give her the best of both worlds. She decided that she would stop doing the physical hunting, but instead she would do the research and play phone tag when needed.

So that was what she did, the following two weeks she stayed at the bunker and researched for the boys. She had to act as their supervisor a few times, but it wasn't difficult. Hope stayed with her half the time, the other half she was out hunting with Brey. She did research and phone duty for them too. She had noticed that they had been spending more time together, but she didn't bring it up to either of them. She was wanted to talk to Hope about it soon.

Crowley visited once a week, just to make sure she was okay. He didn't mention the tremors when they talked. She could tell he was stressed. She knew Crowley didn't like to spend time in Hell, and spending that much time there was hard on him. She finally saw what it meant to be the King of Hell for Crowley. Even though he always complained, she knew he cared about what happened to Hell, or else he would not have been down there looking for the source of the tremors. She was worried about him.

Ashton had noticed that she was getting mood swings, and that her breasts were getting tender. She got sick once in a while, but not regularly. The symptoms slowly started to develop, and she had a feeling it was going to get worse as the weeks went by. She did her best to keep her emotions under control, but she was having a hard time keeping her volume down. She yelled frequently, especially when she was getting hungry and angry, which Hope explained that is was called 'hangry'.

"Bring me a bacon mozza burger when you come back. Oh and a vanilla milkshake too, please?" Ashton talked to Hope on the phone.

"Sure thing," Hope chuckled, "Don't want you getting hangry."

"Well than, you better hurry," Ash scoffed with a grin, "See you soon."

As she hung up she returned to her research with a sigh. She missed being out in the field killing monsters, but as her symptoms got worse she knew she was better off staying behind, researching. She was helping everyone, she knew that, but she missed the adrenalin.

Her phone started ringing and when she looked at it, it read '666'. She answered with a smirk.

"Hello Darl-"

"Ashton," his voice sounded urgent, "Where are you?"

"In the bunker," she frowned, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Stay there and gather everyone," Crowley's voice was extra gravelly, "I need to check something, but I'll be there soon."

Before she could say another word, he hung up. She conference called the Sam, Dean, Brey, and Hope to tell them to get back to the bunker as soon as possible. She also mentioned to Dean that he should tell Castiel to come too. Ashton was thankful that they weren't that far away.

An hour and a half later everyone was gathered in the bunker waiting for Crowley. No seemed to be overly alarmed, except Ashton. After fifteen minutes of waiting, there was a loud knock on the door of the bunker. Dean answered it and brought Crowley to the library, where everyone was waiting.

"These last two weeks I've been trying to locate the source of the tremors in Hell," he did a quick sum up, but before he could continue Brey interrupted.

"There were tremors in Hell? What's so alarming about that?"

"Hell's not supposed to quiver like a mewling quim!"

"Sorry, continue," Brey held up his hands in front of him as a cease-fire.

"Anyways," Crowley cleared his throat, "We located the source."

There was a pause.

"No one is going to like this news, but," he took a breath, "It's coming from the Cage."

 _Cue music: "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more!"_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Hey guys!_

 _I'm so sorry for the wait! It was the first week back at college, so I didn't have much time or energy to write. I will update whenever I can. Sorry for the errors and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Eighteen:_**

 ** _God_**

"What do you mean it's coming from the Cage?" Dean frowned.

"What do you think I mean?" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"The Cage, like the one Lucifer and Michael are in?" Ashton looked at the King of Hell.

"The very same," he rubbed his forehead, "I had a leprechaun take a peek inside the Cage."

"A leprechaun?" Brey raised a brow.

Crowley sent his a glare, "Apparently the brothers are getting along better than ever, and are working together to break out."

"How can they do that?" Sam frowned, "It should be nearly impossible."

"Impossible for one archangel, sure," Crowley corrected, "But it is possible for two very pissed archangels."

"But even then-"

"Ah you're right Sam. Even then it would be extreme difficult," Crowley mimicked the boy, "However, a certain knuckle head killed Death, which destroyed Death's ring."

"Meaning?" Dean crossed his arms.

"You weakened the seal on the Cage, and," he gave a dramatic pause, "We can't shove their asses back in, because we can't open it again without Death's ring!"

Crowley was red faced with anger. No one spoke. Ashton was the only one who dared ask the dreaded question that was on everyone mind.

"What'll happen when they get out?"

"Probably destroy us all," Crowley fixed his suit, "They're pissed and have no liking for humanity anymore."

"Which means we're screwed," Dean stated.

"Seriously guys," Hope spoke up, "I'm sure there's a way to fix this."

"Of course it's _Hope_ that's the optimistic here," Crowley groaned.

"Is there a way to fix the seal on the Cage?" she asked.

"Even if there was," Crowley looked her in the eyes, "They've damaged the Cage itself and the only person that can fix that is God!"

"Then we need to find God!" Hope smiled.

Crowley threw his hands in the air in defeat, "Oh I must be _stupid_ or something!"

"Don't get over dramatic," Ashton sighed, "She's just trying to help."

"No one knows where God is," Castiel said, "He intervenes very little, and never shows himself. I myself have been resurrected by him, but I have not seen his face."

"Maybe we should ask for his help?"

"And just hope he hears our tiny little voices and responds?" Brey also sounded doubtful.

"If it is something this important," Hope was started to lose her spark.

"It's worth a try," Ashton raised her voice, "It won't hurt us to try and ask God for help."

The room went silent and finally it seemed like everyone was in agreement. They all closed their eyes and began to pray to God. When they all opened their eyes there was a loud knock at the bunker door. Everyone looked towards the noise, their eyes wide with bewilderment. Dean walked towards the door, and everyone followed. When her opened the door a man stood there, a man Ashton did not recognize. He looked like an average guys. He was shorter than Dean, small build, brown hair and blue eyes. He had a short beard and wore a friendly smile.

"Chuck?" Dean frowned.

"Hello Dean."

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"We thought you were dead," Sam added.

"Well I'm here now," Chuck still wore a smile, "When you need me most."

Everyone frowned at the weird response.

"God?" Hope asked and squeezed passed Ashton.

"Well, I guess I prefer Chuck," he chuckled.

There was a stunned silence.

"You're joking, right?" Dean stared at Chuck.

"Is this a good time for jokes?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

Everyone moved out of the way, while Chuck walked into the bunker with a smile. Dean shut the bunker door and kept an eye on the man.

"Prove it," Dean said as everyone followed Chuck.

Chuck sighed and poked Dean in the forehead, which brought the Winchester to his knees. His eyes flicked around as though he was watching a movie at high speed. Ashton glanced at Chuck.

"What did you do to him?"

"He's seeing creation," Chuck shrugged.

"He-He's _what_?" Sam ran his hand through his hair, "That can't be good."

"He'll be fine," Chuck waved his hands, "Should be over soon."

"Okay," Dean's voice was hoarse, "I believe you."

"So what are you going to do about the Cage?" Brey asked.

"Nothing," Chuck sighed.

"Nothing?" Ashton frowned, "Seriously?"

"It's too late at this point," Chuck looked at her, "It's too damaged to fix."

"So you're going to let Lucifer and Michael destroy Earth?" Sam frowned.

"You've stopped them before," Chuck pointed out, "I'm here as support. I do not like intervening. I do not want to break the delicate balance of the natural order."

"So you're here as a cheerleader?" Brey raised a brow.

"Ye-No! I'm here to support you, and intervene when I believe it is necessary," Chuck scratched his beard.

Hope frowned, "We can't do this alone."

"I will make a suggestion," Chuck smiled, "Make allies with unlikely people."

Everyone looked around with frowns on their faces, "We're all pretty unlikely allies."

"Think bigger," Chuck sighed.

Crowley grinned at Castiel, who sent his a small glare, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I understand what he's suggesting."

Ashton raised a brow.

"And what does it have to do with me?" Castiel asked.

"We've become unlikely allies, correct?" Crowley crossed his arms still grinning.

"Not by choice," Castiel frowned.

"Anyway," the demon rolled his eyes, "If we can become allies, why can't other angels and demons?"

"Heaven and Hell, allies?" Brey chuckled, "Sounds fun."

"It is unlikely," Castiel shook his head.

"But with a common enemy, it should work," Ashton smiled at Hope, who smile back.

Optimism was contagious, and Ashton wanted to help spread it around the room. Hope couldn't do it alone, even though she usually did a wonderful job of lightening the mood. Ashton could see all her comrades thinking it over.

"It's worth a shot," Sam agreed and looked at Dean.

"A long shot, but a shot," the elder brother sighed.

"I can try and convince the angels in Heaven," Castiel nodded.

She looked to Crowley.

"I'll see what I can do," Crowley scratched his short beard.

"Emphasize the point that it won't just be humanity that they will want to destroy," Ashton said, "Hopefully you can scare the council into agreeing."

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Crowley nodded.

"You should go," Ashton forced a smile onto her face, "The sooner we get Heaven and Hell to join forces, the better."

Crowley nodded and kissed her cheek, "Be careful."

"I will," she nodded.

The King of Hell left the bunker, and Castiel wasn't far behind. Ashton relaxed her face and looked at her human comrades. It was apparent that none of them had much confidence in the plan, but Chuck still smiled. Getting Heaven and Hell to work together would be nothing short of a miracle, but for some reason, Ashton felt good about the plan. She had a feeling that everything was going to work out in the end.

"If we can get Heaven and Hell on the same side," Brey gave a small smile, "We could actually get rid of Lucifer and Michael for good."

Chuck frowned.

"What's the matter?" Hope asked.

"They are my children."

"But they've caused a lot of trouble," Sam pointed out.

"But do they deserve to die for it?" Chuck looked at him, "Can't they be forgiven like you and Dean have for your sins?"

There was a long pause.

"We can't let them destroy Earth," Dean crossed his arms, "So what else are we supposed to do?"

"The Cage will be useless," Ashton looked at Chuck, "Unless, you can fix it?"

"Fixing it would be futile," he shook his head.

"You created the Cage, right?" Hope kept her eyes on Chuck.

He nodded.

"You can make a new one, right?"

"I can," Chuck gave a small smile, "But it will take quite a bit of time and energy."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Seven, maybe eight months?" he scratched his beard.

"That's a long time!" Brey exclaimed.

"I told you it would take time," Chuck sighed.

"I'm sure if we get Heaven and Hell on board, we can hold the two off long enough for Chuck to finish the Cage," Hope smiled.

"And we don't know how when they will break free," Ashton added, "We have time."

Dean turned to Chuck, "So you better get to work."

The young man smiled and nodded, before he disappeared. Ashton, Hope, Brey, and the brothers stayed in the bunker and waited to hear back from their allies. Crowley called Ashton around suppertime to let her know that it would take awhile to get the demons on board. Castiel didn't make contact at all.

It wasn't until about two weeks later that Castiel finally dropped by the bunker to report. He instructed Ashton to call Crowley, which she did. When she handed the angel her phone she was surprised to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Crowley, Heaven is ready to negotiate. Meet me at the bunker to start the negotiation."

He hung up the phone and gave it back to Ashton, and only a few minutes later there was a knock at the bunker door. Dean led Crowley inside and they all sat at one of the large library tables to start the negotiations. There was a lot of back and forth between Castiel and Crowley, and the rest of the group couldn't keep up.

After each session the two would go back to Heaven and Hell to relay what had happened in the negotiations. Both sides had too many conditions, and it seemed like they would be at a standstill forever. All the while Ashton had to deal with her sickness, moodiness, and her cravings. The negotiations took up all of Crowley's time, and so she was unable to spend any quality time with him.

It was two weeks into the negotiations and the two were relaying the responses to the conditions that were brought to the table the day before. All the conditions were rejected, and so new conditions were being introduced. It all seemed pointless to Ashton, it was like watching a dog chase it's tail until it died from exhaustion. She was at the breaking point, when the negotiations were coming to an end. Crowley and Castiel had made new offers and were about to leave so they can present them to their councils.

"Do you think either Heaven or Hell will agree with these new terms?" Ashton asked.

Castiel didn't say anything and looked away. Crowley pursed his lips and shook his head.

"We need to play will bigger chips," Crowley said and looked at the angel across from him, "But the angels are being stingy."

"We are being cautious," Castiel sniffed.

"So Heaven and Hell aren't even on the same page?!" Ashton could feel the frustration bubble into her chest.

"They're playing totally different games," Sam sighed, "One's trying to play hardball, while the other plays softball."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ashton slammed her fist down on the table.

"Well if they upped the ante," Crowley scoffed.

"We would if you gave reasonable numbers," Castiel scowled.

The two started to natter back and forth, until Ashton finally had enough. She stood from her chair.

"Enough!" she yelled.

The room went silent and the two men in front of her seemed to be frozen. Castiel held a scowl on his face, with his arms crossed, while Crowley was in the middle of yelling, but neither moved. Hope, Brey, and the boys stared at Ashton in shock.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Hey there!_

 _Sorry it took so long, and that it's so short, but here's the new chapter. Sorry for the errors, and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Nineteen:_**

 ** _Cambion_**

"What happened?" Hope asked and waved a hand in front of Castiel's face.

"I don't know," Sam said and circled the frozen demon.

Dean still stared at Ashton.

"How did you do that?" Brey frowned at her.

"I-I don't know," she gulped, "It just happened."

"Can you unfreeze them?" Hope asked.

"I think so," Ashton bit her lip and looked at Crowley, "Resume."

"These negotiations would be over by now if you feather-brained idiots weren't so stubborn!"

There was a pause with no response from the still frozen Castiel. Crowley tuned into this and started to observe the angel as he walked around him.

"I like him better this way."

"Crowley," Ashton frowned, "I did this."

He raised a brow at her, "You did?"

She nodded, "You were frozen too."

He nodded and scratched his beard, "I have a theory."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"She's borrowing powers from the baby."

"How?" Hope frowned.

"The baby is probably a cambion," Crowley explained, "And somehow Ashton is able to use some of its powers."

"It makes sense," Sam added, "The mother and fetus have a strong connection. There are still a lot of unanswered questions revolving around that connection."

"You're such a nerd," Dean shook his head.

"Either way," Sam cleared his throat and sent his brother a glare, "We should include Cas in this conversation."

When Ashton unfroze Castiel the group explained what had happened. The angel seemed very concerned about the new revelation.

"This is bad news."

"What do you mean?" Ashton frowned.

"Cambions are very powerful beings," he began, "But their powers rely on Lucifer. They would have few to no powers when Lucifer is locked away, but because you are experiencing cambion powers, that means the Cage has weakened."

There was silence.

"When Lucifer and Michael are released, they will want to use your child's powers," he added.

Ashton placed a hand on her abdomen, "What?"

"Most likely they will take your child and try to use it to aid them in the destruction of humanity."

Ashton's stomach clenched, "Wh-what should I do?"

"Heaven can give you and your child refuge," Castiel smiled.

"Heaven?" Ashton frowned and shook her head, "I'm not going until the negotiations are done."

Castiel did not argue, but looked at Crowley intently, "I guess we will have to try harder for the negotiations."

Crowley nodded, "I think we've got a big card on the table to consider."

"Big card?" Ashton looked at her lover.

"You and the baby," he smiled, "Both Heaven and Hell will want that power, so it's important we decide where we stand."

Ashton crossed her arms, "No."

"No?"

"This baby will not be some weapon for Heaven and Hell to use!"

"So we will discuss neutrality," Castiel intervened at the correct time, "But Crowley is correct, it needs to be dealt with."

"We will meet tomorrow," Crowley said, "But I need to head back."

The angel and the demon left the bunker, leaving Ashton and the other humans standing there in silence. Ashton walked to her room and slammed the door behind her. Five minutes later there was a knock at her door. Ashton sighed and opened the door, knowing who was on the other side.

"What do you want Hope?"

"We haven't had much girl time lately," she smiled.

Ashton felt a smile lift her face and her heart. Once Hope was inside the room, Ashton shut the door and the two girls walked to the bed. They sat on that bed and talked for hours, laughing and giggling. Ashton had her head on Hope's lap, as she played with Ashton's hair.

"Ashton."

"Yeah?" she didn't open her eyes.

"I've got something to tell you," Hope's voice was quiet.

Ashton opened her eyes and frowned in concern, "What's up?"

"Please don't hate me," Hope bit her lip.

"Hate you? How could I ever hate you?" Ashton sat up and turned towards Hope.

"Because," Hope looked down at her tightly clasped hand.

"Hope," Ashton smiled, "I could never hate you," she placed her hand on Hope's.

She took a deep breath, "Brey and I are, um, involved."

"How involved?" Ashton asked.

"We're just waiting for your permission to let us date," Hope bit her lip and looked at her friend.

The brunette started to laugh uncontrollably. She clutched at her stomach as her loud laugh filled the room. Hope just stared at her, eyes wide.

"Wh-why are you laughing?"

"Because," Ashton calmed herself down as she wiped her eyes, "You didn't need to wait."

"We didn't?"

"No!" Ashton face-palmed, "I don't have feelings for Brey anymore. The only man I love, is Crowley."

"Demon," Hope coughed under her breath.

"Whatever," Ashton rolled her eyes, "Either way, you and Brey can do whatever that makes you happy. I won't get in the way."

"I was so worried you'd hate me," Hope wrapped her arms around Ashton.

"Never," Ashton smiled and squeezed her friend, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," Hope smiled.

"So how did you and Brey get involved?" Ashton raised a brow.

"I don't know," Hope blushed, "It just sorta happened."

Ashton chuckled, "Don't worry, I get it."

"Same thing with you and Crowley eh?"

Ashton nodded, "Maybe it's fate."

The next day Brey and Hope made it apparent that they were together. No one really said anything, just accepted it. Meanwhile, the negotiations hadn't improved, and Ashton had a feeling it would take a while for anything to get decided on. She wanted the negotiations to be over. They needed to join Heaven and Hell as soon as possible for when the two pissed off archangels were free. Not only that, but she wanted to spend time with Crowley again. The last month she barely had any quality time with him, and it was affecting her mood.

It was three weeks later, and everyday she seemed to be more on edge. Everyone had noticed, but no one said anything. Everyone was in the library watching Crowley and Castiel negotiate. It was going as usual, until there was a subtle change. Slowing both Castiel and Crowley were talking each other down. Then, miraculously, they came to an agreement. They shook hands and finally there was a sigh of relief. It was somehow anticlimactic, but Ashton didn't care.

She ran over to Crowley and pulled him into a tight hug. They embraced, kissed, smiled, laughed, and Ashton actually cried. She blamed the pregnancy hormones. The celebration in the bunker reminded Ashton of the journey so far. How the comrades came together, how they developed friendship, and how she found love. It was an emotional moment for her, but she knew she couldn't lose herself in it. There was still a lot to do before Lucifer and Michael were free, but for one night it was okay for the team to relax.

It didn't work out that way. The entire next week seemed to go by as a blur. Everyone wanted to focus on one success to forget about the appending doom. Ashton couldn't forget. Everyday her and her baby got bigger, and they grew stronger. It was a reminder that the cage was getting torn down, a reminder that no one was safe, especially her and her unborn child.

Her baby belly could be easily seen because she still wore her tank tops. She wasn't big yet, but she was growing fast. If she pressed her hands against her abdomen she could feel where the baby was. Often Crowley would place his hands on her stomach and speak in his low, gravelly voice to the baby. He would tell it how important it was, and even say "I love you" very quietly, so only the three could hear.

He reminded Ashton of a semi-tamed tiger. He would be gentle towards those he loved, but he would still snarl at others, even if they were friends. Crowley only cared about Ashton, and their baby. She knew this. She knew that if Crowley had to choose between the lives of his family and any of the comrades, he would save family. It was no different than the boys, except Crowley would feel no guilt.

Ashton and Crowley lay in bed as they cuddled and talked to the baby.

"I've been talking to Castiel," Crowley looked at her.

"That's never good," Ashton chuckled.

"Heaven is willing to give you sanctuary," his expression didn't change.

"What about you?" the smile fell from her face.

"The King of Hell living in Heaven?" he averted his eyes and gave a dry chuckle, "Inconceivable."

"Crowley-"

"Don't argue," his light brown eyes stared into her chestnut eyes, "Please."

Ashton bit her lip and nodded in agreement. She knew that it was not the best time to argue, even if she wanted to.

"How will we see each other?" she frowned.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "We'll figure it out."

Ashton smiled, but was not consoled.

A week later on Halloween, she was ready for her stay in Heaven. Everyone was gathered in the bunker having a Halloween party that Hope hosted. No one dressed up, but they were all having fun. It was another tactic to keep their minds off the current situation. Crowley didn't fall for the tactic, but he didn't wreck the fun either.

"Isn't it a bit early to go into hiding?" Ashton asked Chuck.

He shook his head, "Everyday Lucifer and Michael get closer to freedom. It's better safe than sorry."

Ashton nodded, "And what about the new cage?"

"It's close to half done," Chuck smiled, "It'll be finished by the time she's born."

"She?" Ashton frowned.

Chuck's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry."

"You know its sex?"

He nodded, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Ashton smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "Thank you."

Chuck smiled.

"Excuse me," she nodded her head slightly and walked away.

Ashton walked towards Crowley with a grin on her face. She leaned towards his ear and told him the news. He stared her with large light brown eyes.

"A girl?"

Ashton nodded, still smiling. Crowley grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a powerful hug. It didn't take long for everyone to notice. The couple were surround within minutes.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"We're having a baby girl," Ashton smiled.

"Really?!" Hope's entire face lit up.

Ashton nodded and leaned her head against Crowley's shoulder. The entire room buzzed with the news and Ashton's excitement grew, until Castiel approached her. She knew it was time for her to leave, but it didn't make it any easier. She had to remind herself that it was all to protect her daughter.

She turned to Crowley, "Looks like it's time."

He nodded, "Don't worry, they'll keep you safe."

"I'm more worried about you," she frowned.

Crowley grinned, "I'm the King of Hell, I'll be fine."

Ashton nodded, but her expression didn't change.

"Hey," Crowley lifted her chin, "Trust me, Darling."

"Don't call me Darling," she grinned and kissed him.

After Ashton gave hugs to all her comrades, Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and in mere seconds they were in Heaven. When she opened her eyes, she saw a large bedroom, and she had a feeling she would be spending a lot of time in that room.

Everyday Castiel checked up on Ashton, and everyday she got more and more home sick. She missed being around the boys, Hope, Brey, and especially Crowley. However, everyday the cage got weaker and weaker. Ashton knew it wouldn't be long before Michael and Lucifer were free. She could feel her daughter's power grow inside her. Castiel warned her against using the power, but he never explained why. It was the third week when the news came.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Hey guys!_

 _Sorry for the wait, school has been crazy! This chapter is a bit on the short side, but it's full of action. I apologize for the errors, and..._

 _Enjoy!_

 _P.S: There is some mild sexual content._

 ** _Chapter Twenty:_**

 ** _Freedom_**

"Michael and Lucifer are free," Castiel frowned.

"I see," Ashton looked down.

She placed a hand on her growing baby bump. Her little girl was growing fast. Ashton estimated that she had five months left before her due date. She prayed that Michael and Lucifer would be locked away by that time.

"You should expect a large disturbance soon."

"What do you mean?" Ashton frowned.

"Michael will want to enter Heaven," Cas explained, "But we are locking him out. He will try to force himself inside. So there will be quakes and loud noises."

"Great," she rubbed her temples.

"Do not worry. We will protect you and your child."

"Thanks Cas," she gave him a small smile before he left.

Ashton sat on her bed and stared at the floor. That was when the quakes and bangs started to rumble through Heaven. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the panicked thoughts going through her head. Finally she gave up and left her room. She was walking down a corridor when she saw two angels talking. They both seemed extremely tense. They noticed her presence and stopped their conversation. They both sent her glare before they disappeared with the sounds of wings.

Ashton returned to her room. She knew that the angels probably didn't like her; she was a human girl, and pregnant with a cambion child. She was an intruder in their eyes, but somehow she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something more. She shook her head and went to her bed.

For two weeks Michael tried to get into Heaven. For two weeks Ashton could hear the constant banging, like a drum, and the non-stop vibrations, like the bass at a concert. It nearly drove her insane. She barely slept because of it, and all she wanted to do was leave, but Cas told her to stay put. She trusted Castiel, but she also knew that if Michael broke through, Cas wasn't strong enough to protect her.

She was in the middle of lunch when suddenly everything went quiet. No booms, bangs, quakes, or shakes. It was completely still. Ashton felt relief wash over her, but suddenly panic gripped at her throat. Michael would not give up so easily. The only reason he would stop his attack is of he broke through, but there was no sign that he did. She tried to calm herself down.

"He probably ran out of energy, Ashton," she sighed, "Just calm down."

"You underestimate me."

Ashton jumped out of her seat and turned to see the source of the voice. There was a slim boy standing with his arms crossed. He didn't look all that menacing, but Ashton remembered when the boys talked about their half brother Adam. They mentioned that he was thin, and not overly intimidating.

"So you must be Michael," Ashton forced herself to stand with confidence, "How'd you break through Heaven's defenses?"

"I didn't," he grinned.

"But-"

"Some of my brothers let me in."

Ashton remembered the two angels that glared at her, "I see."

"So you're the one carrying the cambion?" he looked her over.

"I am."

"Ashton, Michael is in Heaven!" she heard Castiel's voice yell as he appeared in her room.

"You're a little late Cas," Ashton gave the angel a tense smile.

Michael narrowed his eyes on Castiel, "The last time I saw you _brother_ , you threw holy fire at me and called me an _ass-butt_."

"Ass-butt, really?" Ashton raised a brow.

"Never mind that," Castiel cleared his throat, "You need to get out of here."

"How?"

"I'll distract him and you-"

"How am I supposed to go anywhere without you?" Ashton frowned as Castiel stood in-between her and Michael.

"Your powers."

"So I can teleport?"

"Test it out," Cas focused on Michael, "And hurry."

"Okay, okay."

Ashton closed her eyes and imagined the bunker. In her mind she told herself she wanted to be there. She had to go there, and when she opened her eyes, she was there. Dean, Sam, Hope, and Brey were staring at her.

"Ashton?" Sam was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Dean frowned, "I thought the angels were protecting you."

"Some of them let Michael into Heaven, so I had to r-" she paused, "Uh, disappear."

"How?" Brey asked.

"Cambion powers I guess," she shrugged.

"You've gotten so big," Hope's eyes went wet with tears.

Ashton smiled and hugged her friend, "I missed you guys."

She felt Hope's arms wrap around her, but it didn't relax Ashton.

"Someone should call Crowley," Ashton said and pulled away from Hope.

Sam took out his phone and dialled Crowley, "She's here."

There was a loud knock at the entrance of the bunker. Dean was the one that let Crowley in, but the demon was not happy to see Ashton.

"What happened?!"

"A couple of angels let Michael into Heaven."

"Bastards," Crowley growled, "They were supposed to protect you!"

"You can't expect all of them to side with us," Ashton sighed, "Michael is their brother."

"I don't care!" he clenched his jaw.

There was a tense silence.

"I missed you," Ashton gave Crowley a small, sheepish smile.

"I missed you too," he gave a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Ashton chuckled.

Crowley showed his love in different ways. Being over-protective, and/or angry is one of those ways.

"So we know what Michael is up to," Sam interrupted, "But what about Lucifer?"

"He hasn't visited Hell," Crowley scratched his beard, "But apparently he's been reeking havoc in Las Vegas."

"As long as he's out of our hair," Ashton sighed.

"It won't last long," Brey was the logical voice of reason, "He'll have his fun and then get down to business."

"Heaven's no longer safe," Hope crossed her arms, "Would the bunker be able to keep Ashton safe?"

"Nothing can get in and out without us inviting them in," Sam said.

"Except Ashton apparently," Dean scoffed with his arms crossed.

Ashton gave a sheepish grin and shrug.

"She should be safe as long as Michael and Lucifer don't know the location of the bunker," Sam added.

"And if they find the bunker?" Ashton frowned.

"They might be able to destroy it from the outside," Sam ran his hand through his hair.

There was a knock at the door of the bunker. Ashton felt the ends of all her nerves prickle with electricity. Crowley and the boys went to the front door of the bunker, while Ashton waited in the library. After five minutes the boys and Crowley returned with Castiel. To everyone's shock, Castiel did not have a single injury.

"What happened?" Ashton asked.

"We had a short fight, but he mostly was trying to persuade me in joining his cause," Castiel explained, "It seems that some of the angels have joined Michael."

"How much is some?" Brey asked.

"Only twenty percent," Cas gave a half smile.

"That's still a lot!" Hope exclaimed.

"So it's not just Lucifer and Michael we're fighting now, it's twenty percent of the angels as well?" Ashton frowned.

Castiel nodded.

Suddenly someone's phone started to ring. Everyone checked his or her cellphones and Crowley was the one that had to answer his.

"What do you want?"

"Do whatever you have to to keep them in line."

"Keep me updated."

Crowley hung up and looked around the group, "More bad news."

"What is it?" Ashton asked.

"Lucifer has been recruiting demons while in Las Vegas."

"How many?" Brey asked.

"Not sure," Crowley sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This is going to be an all-out war," Brey crossed his arms.

"We're running out of time," Ashton clenched her hands, "Chuck needs to finish the cage before shit hits the fan!"

"He said he'd update us on Christmas," Sam explained, "He should be done before a war starts."

"He better be."

"On a different note," Crowley cleared his throat, "Where are we hiding Ashton?"

"I think the bunker would probably be the best place," Sam shrugged.

"No."

"No?" Crowley frowned.

"If they find the location of the bunker," Ashton explained, "They'll destroy it and everyone inside."

"It's warded, they can't f-"

"I won't risk it," Ashton cut in, "I won't put my friends in danger!"

There was a long silence.

"I can move around and ward myself against them," Ashton's voice was calm, "I'll be fine on my own."

"No you won't," Crowley looked at her, "I'm staying by your side."

"You have Hell to look after," Ashton narrowed her eyes on him.

"It's already dealt with."

"You're kidding right?" she frowned, "Lucifer is recruiting your demons and you think this is a good time to hand off your duties to someone else?!"

"You are more important than Hell," he appeared unmoving, "It's my duty to protect you."

Ashton shook her head, "Fine, I'm not going to start a fight over this."

"Good."

"I think," Hope cleared her throat, "We should all meet here at Christmas, so we can update on the situation with Chuck."

"I agree," Ashton smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"We should get going," Crowley looked at Ashton, "I know somewhere we can hide for a while."

Ash nodded, "Just give me a minute."

She walked up to Hope and gave her a strong hug and whispered, "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Hope whispered back and gave a tight squeeze.

Ashton gave Brey a short hug, "You take care of her."

"I know," he nodded.

She then gave the boys each a hug and knowing smile before she stood in front of Castiel.

"Thank you for everything," she gave him a big hug and a smile before she returned to Crowley's side.

They exited the bunker and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Within seconds they teleported into a dark room.

"Crowley, where are we?" Ashton asked.

"Scotland," Crowley chuckled and snapped his fingers, "But this is our home away from home."

Suddenly the room was filled with lights. Ashton blinked against the brightness as she tried to get a sense of the space. It looked like an old, rustic cabin, complete with old furniture and quilt blankets. She walked around the cabin in disbelief.

"I thought you were more of a contemporary type," she chuckled.

"I enjoy vintage," he scoffed.

"Vintage whiskey," she sent him a look.

She suddenly stopped at the fireplace mantel. She looked at a framed picture of her and Crowley. She looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, and returned her attention to the picture. Hope had taken the picture at the celebration they had after they destroyed the vampire nest, the night her and Crowley announced the pregnancy.

In the picture Ashton was making a silly face at Hope, and she thought Crowley was doing the same, but she was mistaken. Crowley wasn't even looking at the camera. He was staring at Ashton with a smile full of laughter.

"What is this place?" she blinked away tears.

"I made this place as a get away," Crowley said as he approached her, "It's completely warded."

She felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Ashton placed her hands over his and leaned back against him, "It's perfect."

"I know we haven't seen each other in a long time," his breath was warm against her neck, "But I wanted you to finally see it."

A shiver climbed up Ashton's spine at the feeling of his breath tickling her sensitive neck. He gently planted a kiss on the nape and caused her to let out a soft sigh. She could feel his lips curl into a grin. He repeatedly kissed her shoulder, neck, and up to her ear. He gave a soft nibble as his hands started to glide up and down her curves. The baby weight she gained gave her a little extra curve.

Without a single word spoken, the two appeared in the bedroom. They slowly started to undress each other until they were completely revealed. They moved into the bed and kissed each other passionately. There was no rush. They took their time, enjoying each other to the fullest. They spent an hour in pure bliss, before they finally climaxed together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They had been at the cabin for a couple of weeks, when suddenly there was a knock at their door. Ashton had gone completely tense as she fried eggs. She stared at the door like a deer in the headlights, full of terror. Crowley walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. He let out an aggravated growl.

"Who is it?" Ashton asked after gulping down her dear.

"My mother."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_Hey there!_

 _So this chapter took less time (obviously) and it is considerably longer! It is definitely a great chapter in my opinion! As always, I apologize for all errors (and there will be a lot), and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One:_**

 ** _Family_**

"What?" Ashton frowned.

"Don't the boys tell you anything?"

"Apparently not," she flipped an egg, "But neither do you I guess."

"My mother is a topic I like to avoid."

"Why?"

"She was a terrible mother."

"Fergus," a female Scottish voice called from the other side of the door, "Are you going to let your mother in?"

"Fergus?" Ashton held back a snort of laughter.

"I hate that name," he growled.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing."

"So you're going to leave her standing at the door?" Ashton raised a brow at him.

"She tried to kill me," he clenched his jaw, "So, yes."

"Fergus, you better open this door!"

Ashton could see Crowley shake his head from the corner of her eye.

"I'm giving you 'til the count of three, or else I'm going to blast the door off its hinges."

Ashton added a few extra eggs to the cast-iron pan and was glad she made extra hashbrowns and bacon.

"One."

Pause.

"Two."

Crowley opened the door, "Hurry up."

The redhead walked into the cabin while Crowley slammed the door behind her. When Ashton finally laid eyes upon the woman, every cell in her body tingled in warning. She knew she could not trust this woman, but she also knew that she had to play nice. So she finished the eggs and put them on a large plate. She set the small table and gave the woman a tense smile.

"You made it for breakfast."

"She's not staying," Crowley said and turned to the woman, "What do you want?"

"Can't a mother check on her son?"

"Not after she tried killing him!" his face turned pink.

"Oh sweetie, if I truly wanted to kill you," she smiled, "You'd be dead."

"You-"

"Anyhoo," she turned to Ashton, "Who is this young woman?"

Ashton wiped her hands on a dishtowel and cautiously approached the redhead.

"I'm Ashton," she gave tight-lipped smile and held out her hand.

"I am Rowena," the woman smiled and shook Ashton's hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you Ashton."

Crowley pulled Rowena away from Ashton with a glare, "Don't touch her."

"How rude," she pouted.

"I won't risk you putting a spell on her," he growled.

"A spell?" Ashton frowned.

"I'm a witch sweetie," Rowena smiled.

Ashton gulped as her fingers tingled, ready to grab the knife hidden in her boot. She had only hunted a witch coven once in her life, and it was an extremely difficult task, even with her father and brother there. Witches were bad news.

"So you are a son of witch," Ashton chuckled at Crowley.

"More like a son of a bitch," his gravelly voice hit a low note.

"Words hurt Fergus."

"It's Crowley," he shot back.

"So Rowena," Ashton interrupted the bickering, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to my son," her smile disappeared, "Alone."

"No."

"No?" Rowena raised a brow at Ashton.

"Whatever you need to say to Crowley, you can say to me," Ashton moved to Crowley's side and grasped his hand.

"I see," the redhead narrowed her eyes on Ashton, but then looked to her son, "Join Lucifer."

"No."

"He will kill you if he gets the chance," Rowena crossed her arms.

"I won't let him," Ashton spoke up.

"And how will a human girl stop the Devil?" Rowena let out a bitter laugh, "You can't protect my son."

"I can, and I will," Ashton clenched her hand, "I suggest you leave now."

"No," Rowena's lips twitched into a threatening grin.

"I will force you out," Ashton growled.

"I'd like to see you try," the redhead chuckled.

Ashton focused all her attention on Rowena and concentrated on the words she spoke, "Get out."

Rowena's red curls started to whip about her face, like a strong wind had blown the cabin, but nothing else was affected. The thin woman help up her arms against the wind and started to chant under her breath. Her heels slid across the floor as her body was pushed back towards the cabin door. The door flew open as Rowena inched towards it.

"What are you?!" Rowena cried.

"Your daughter-in-law," Ashton grinned, "And it's time for mother dearest to leave."

Ashton raised her hand and pressed the tip of her middle finger into her thumb. She aimed her pointer finger at Rowena and flicked her middle fight out. In an instant Rowena flew backwards as the door slammed behind her. The wind had disappeared and so had the witch.

"I don't think you made a good impression Darling," Crowley chuckled.

"Whatever," Ashton rubbed her temples, "I have a bad feeling about her."

"That's normal, she's a witch."

"That's not what I mean," he looked right at Crowley, "Why do you think she wanted you to join Lucifer?"

Before Crowley could reply Ashton continued.

"She tried killing you right? So why would she be concerned with your well being?" she raised a brow, "She isn't. I think she's working for Lucifer."

Crowley had his thoughtful look on his face, "That could be bad."

"Which means," Ashton sighed, "We should leave the cabin."

"She wouldn't think twice about giving away our position."

Ashton nodded and grabbed Crowley's hand, "I think I know where to go."

Crowley gave her a nod and in only seconds that appeared in a dark house. Ashton went to a wall and turned on the lights.

"We should put up the sigils," she looked at Crowley.

He nodded and they got to work warding the house. An hour later they started to get accustomed to their new temporary home.

"What is this house?" Crowley asked.

"This is the house my dad and I stayed at while hunting in London," Ashton explained as she checked the dates on the food.

"It's been a year, hasn't it?"

Ashton felt a lump form in her throat as her eyes stung.

"Yeah," she croaked.

"He'd be proud of you," Crowley looked at her from across the kitchen.

"I don't know about that," she shook her head and averted her eyes, "I'm in love with the King of Hell and carrying his child."

"But you're happy," he smiled, "I think that's all a good father would care about."

"I'm still a hunter you know," Ashton raised her head, "Destroying evil monsters is still my mission."

The smile fell from Crowley's lips, "Am I an evil monster?"

She stared at him for a moment, "I want to believe you're good."

"But?" he narrowed his eyes.

"But I still don't know you," she looked down, "You still have too many secrets."

"We're having a child, and you still have doubts?"

"You're the King of Hell," she looked into his eyes, "You've lied, cheated, and murdered for that position."

"For fuck sakes Ashton!" Crowley growled, "I'm here with you now! Doesn't that prove anything!?"

"What about after this baby is born?" Ashton placed a hand on her stomach, "Will you take it and run to Hell?! Will you use it's powers for Hell?!"

"Do you honestly think I made a big evil plan for you to fall in love with me?! For you to sleep with me and get pregnant?!"

Ashton stared at him, silent.

"You don't trust me?"

She suppressed the shivers that wanted to take over her body.

"I love you," he walked towards her.

Ashton turned her face away from Crowley.

"Say something."

He stood in front of her staring at her face, frowning.

"Say something damn it!"

She could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"You're kidding me, right?" he gave a hoarse chuckle, "It's the hormones, isn't it?"

"You can't seriously think I would betray your trust," he backed away from her, "Not after all this time."

She clenched her jaw and hands.

"You're an idiot," he chuckled, "Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work."

"What am I doing?" she asked.

"Trying to push me away," he took a step towards her again, "You want me to leave you so I won't be in danger."

"You're the idiot Crowley!" Ashton swung her head to look at him, "You should run and hide! If you stay with me you'll die!"

"Don't be so dramatic Darling," he chuckled, "I'm the King of Hell, I won't die so easily."

Ashton shook her head and let out growl of rage before she stomped away from the demon. He caught her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"You should've stayed a coward," Ashton whispered.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me, aren't you?" he grinned and pulled her closer to him.

Ashton could feel his arms wrap around her, and she knew that her plan had failed. There was no way Crowley would leave her side, and a part of her was relieved, but she was still terrified. She was terrified of what could happen to him, because of her. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to him, especially if he was trying to protect her.

"Just think," he kissed her cheek, "In a few more weeks, it'll be Christmas."

"It'll be one lousy Christmas," she scoffed, "The world might end before the New Year."

"But at least we'll be spending it with loved ones," Crowley chuckled.

"Since when were you the optimist?"

"Since you entered my life," his fingers ran up her sides and caused her to shiver.

Without warning, Crowley's fingers started to attack at her curves, causing her to scream and writhe in laughter. Tickling was one of Ashton's biggest weaknesses, and she didn't know how Crowley knew that, but he did. She managed to push Crowley away and started to catch her breath.

"Don't do that!"

"Why?" he quirked his head slightly to the side.

"B-because!" Ashton wrapped her arms around her body, "It tickles!"

"Good," he grinned and took a step towards her.

Crowley, no," she sounded like she was talking to a dog.

He just chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Stop it Crowley," she backed away.

Suddenly he launched for the attack and Ashton ran away.

"No!" she cried and raced up the stairs.

She ran into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She locked the door and backed away from it as she tried to catch her breath.

"Seriously Darling?" his voice was behind her.

Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and flopped onto the bed with her. She squealed in laughter as she squirmed. As he tickled her, her shirt began to slide up her torso. Slowly the tickles stopped and were replaced with caresses, which led to the two making love.

 ** _Christmas Bonus_**

A few weeks later they were in the bunker for Christmas. Ashton and the baby had gotten bigger, which turn Hope into a crazy person. She started to rub Ash's belly and baby-talked to it. Brey was the one who had to pull her away. As agreed, everyone brought small gifts for each other.

Everyone was sitting around a library desk socializing while they waited for the last guest, Chuck, to arrive. When Ashton told the group about the Rowena situation, almost everyone shuddered. It became clear to her that Rowena was indeed someone to look out for. Castiel mentioned the fact that she had casted a spell on him that almost made him kill Crowley. The other boys were in a middle of story, when there was a knock at the bunker door.

Once Chuck was inside and settled into a chair, the gift opening began. Hope was the first one to hand out her gifts to everyone. Everyone received a pendant that was significant to them; Ashton's was a heart, Crowley's was a six, she even gave the baby a pendant of a heart, the Dean's was a car, Sam's was a book, Chuck's was typewriter, Castiel's was angel wings, Brey's was a sword, and Hope's was a shield. Everyone wore the pendant with a smile.

Brey gave everyone a vial of holy oil, which made Castiel flinch slightly.

Castiel handed out satin pouches to everyone, except Crowley. There something inside them, but he warned everyone not to open them until he explained. Once everyone received one, he began to talk.

"Inside your pouches are mirrors," he started, "In these mirrors are specialized recordings for each of you. I would suggest watching them later in private."

Everyone ignored Cas's suggestions and removed the mirrors from the satin pouches. Ashton and Crowley looked into her mirror as an image slowly came into view. She saw her mother, father, and brother all wearing Santa hats. They recording started to play before her eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" her family yelled.

Instinctively she covered her mouth with a hand. Her eyes began to sting as her chest tightened. Like a camera shot, the image zoomed in on her mother.

"We wish we could be there to celebrate with you Honey," her mother's kind brown eyes were glassy with tears, but she was smiling hard enough to emphasize her laugh lines, "But we're happy to hear you have filled your life with loved ones, so please enjoy your Christmas with them."

Mark's face appeared on the mirror.

"Hey Ash," he grinned, "Crowley better be treating you properly," he chuckled.

"Anyway," his grin faded into a small sincere smile, "I miss you, we all miss you, but don't worry, we're always watching over you. We love you Ash."

And finally, her father's face came into focus, "Ashton, you are not alone."

Her father's grey eyes seemed to stare right at her, "You have a new family to share your life with," he had the slightest hint of a smile, "We're proud of you Ashton."

The image zoomed out to show all three faces.

"Welcome to the family Crowley," her mother smiled.

"Look after my sister, like you promised," her brother gave a nod.

"And take care of my grandchild," he father's voice was stern, but caring.

"Merry Christmas, and congratulations!" her family's voice chimed together as the image faded.

Ashton wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and stood from her seat. She walked up to Castiel and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you," she whispered to him. He clumsily hugged her back for a moment before she released him and took her seat.

It took a few minutes for everyone finish their recordings and to focus on gift opening again. This time it was Dean who gave out his gifts for everyone. Each person received a zippo lighter with his or her name engraved into it.

"Now we don't have to worry about the match not catching, right Dean?" Sam laughed.

The entire room was filled with chuckles, because every hunter has had that experience before. When the chuckles faded, Sam handed out his gifts. Everyone was given a black and silver rosary with his or her initials engraved on the back of the crucifix.

"Great," Crowley raised a brow, "Now I can count my blessings."

Ashton elbowed him before she stood to hand everyone his and her envelopes. She gave Crowley his first and waited for him to open it, it was her suggestion for the name of their baby girl. After he read it he gave her a nod and big grin. She continued to hand the rest out. Hope and Brey received a letter that officially named them the Aunt and Uncle of her and Crowley's child, Annabel. Sam and Dean's named them the official God Father's, Castiel's named him the official Guardian Angel, and Chuck's was a request for him to bless Annabel.

It was simple, but Ashton couldn't think of anything else to give, especially since she was on lock down. She wasn't entirely sure what Crowley had up his sleeve for gifts, but she was about to find out.

Crowley stood and cleared his throat while adjusting his suit and turned to Ashton while slipping a hand in his pocket. He cleared his throat again and went to one knee. Ashton felt her entire body heat up as she shifted in her seat.

"Ashton Grail," pulled out a ring box and opened, "Will you by my Queen?"

She stared at the gorgeous ring a moment. In the center of the diamond cluster there was a black diamond surrounded by small regular diamonds. The band was silver and the ring was fairly simple. She was happy that it wasn't extremely showy.

"Ashton?" he frowned.

She blinked and gave her head a shake before she responded with a smile, "Yes."

She could hear his quiet sigh of relief as he reached forward and took her hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her hand a kiss. The entire room was silent as Crowley stood to his feet and embraced Ashton. After moment they released each other and Crowley turned to the rest of the group.

He gave them a serious look, "I hereby dissolve all past, present, and future deals made between everyone in this room and Hell."

Ashton and Crowley returned to their seats as everyone looked at each other in either shock or confusion.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

The King of Hell nodded and turned his attention to Chuck, "Your turn."

Chuck smiled, "It'll be difficult to live up to all these wonderful gifts."

Ashton raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"My gift to everyone is good news," he continued smiling, "The cage is nearly finished, it should be complete in two weeks."

"That's great news!" Ashton exclaimed.

"But that is not all," he continued and grabbed something from his pocket.

He opened his hand to revealed three rings, two had large stones, and the third was a simple band.

"Those are the rings of the four horsemen!" Sam exclaimed and stood to his feet.

"But there are only three rings," Hope frowned.

"When Dean killed Death, his ring was destroyed," Crowley explained.

Chuck chuckled and closed his hand, before reopening it to reveal a fourth ring.

"H-how did you do that?" Sam stammered.

"I was the one who created the cage and the rings remember," Chuck shook his head.

Suddenly he closed his hand again, "But I think they need a new look."

He closed his eyes and after a moment his closed fist started to glow. Only after few seconds the glowing stopped and Chuck opened his hand again. The rings themselves were smaller and less conspicuous, but they were also simple in style, except one, which had a large red stone. Another was quite a bit smaller, more feminine compared to the others. It had a slim silver band with a small pearl; it was quite elegant. One was a simple silver band, and last one had a medium sized onyx stone imbedded in it.

"Ashton," Chuck smiled and gave her the pearl ring, "You are the Child of Earth."

"Dean," he gave the onyx ring to the Winchester, "You are the Agent of Death, for obvious reasons."

"Castiel," Chuck gave the silver band to the angel, "You are the Guardian of Heaven."

"And finally, Crowley," he stood before the demon smiling and handed him the ring with the big red stone, "You are the Emperor of Hell."

"King," Crowley corrected, but will slid the ring on his finger.

Chuck ignored him, "These four rings are the key to the new cage."

"Child of Earth, Agent of Death, Guardian of Heaven, and Emperor of Hell," Brey scoffed, "Cheesy titles that make an acronym for C.A.G.E."

Dean raised a brow at Chuck, "Really?"

Chuck shrugged and gave a sheepish grin, "I thought it was kinda cool."

Ashton shook her head and laughed, "We have a nerdy God."

"I think it's awesome!" Hope exclaimed.

"Thank you," Chuck smiled at her.

The group shared a good laugh and celebrated Christmas together, forgetting about their problems for one night. For Ashton, it was the perfect day, and it brought hope for the future. Her dream of a future where her and Crowley could raise Annabel in peace didn't seem so far away. She finally had hope for a happy future with her new family.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

_Hey there!_

 _So here's another chapter and it's an important one! It's the showdown against Lucifer and Michael! I apologize for the errors, and I hope you enjoy!_

 _EatMyFeels_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two:_**

 ** _Hope_**

Ashton went back into hiding with Crowley, but this time there were regular updates with the rest of the group. Everything had been quiet for the last two weeks until they were told to meet at the bunker. Ashton was hoping that that meant the Cage was finally finished. When her and Crowley arrived at the bunker, everyone was already there waiting for them.

"The Cage is finished," Chuck announced with a smile, "But."

"But?" Ashton frowned.

"It will be nearly impossible to get both Lucifer and Michael back into the Cage."

Sam nodded, "I was afraid of that."

"So what are we going to do?" Hope asked.

"I've got a plan," Chuck smiled.

"What kind of plan?" Ashton narrowed her eyes.

"One that no one is going to like," he sighed and brought out a map.

"That sounds bad."

"The door to the Cage is here," he pointed at the Mojave Desert near Las Vegas, "And it can only be opened there, even with the rings, unlike the last Cage."

"Smart," Sam nodded.

"Thanks," Chuck grinned, "However, that means we need to lure them to that location to seal them in the Cage."

"And they won't go down without a fight," Crowley added.

"Which is why I suggest we weaken them."

"How?" Brey frowned.

"Why do you think I asked you to join Heaven and Hell in an alliance?" Chuck had a sombre look in his face.

"You want us to fight against Lucifer and Michael," Castiel clued in, "To weaken them enough to force them back into the Cage."

"That is correct," Chuck nodded, "But we need all four key holders to be nearby to open the door, while I give them the final push."

"It's too dangerous," Crowley shook his head, "Ashton will have to give her ring to someone else."

"Hell no," Ashton crossed her arms, "I'm a part of this, and I am staying a part of this!"

"You'll put our baby in danger just so you can feel like you're doing something important?!" Crowley's face became pink.

"It is important!" Ashton glared at him, "Am I can protect myself, especially with these cambion powers!"

Crowley sighed, "Ashton, please, sit this on out."

"Chuck said we had to lure them there, right?" Ashton crossed her arms, "They'll only come if they know I'm there."

Crowley and Ashton silently stared each other down. Finally one of them caved.

Crowley let out a long sigh while shaking his head, "Fine, but I'm not leaving your side."

"Fine by me," Ashton smiled and looked to Chuck, "How long until we can put the plan into action?"

"Around two months," he replied.

"Two months?" Ashton frowned.

"We need to finalize the plan and teach it to everyone," he looked into her brown eyes, "Trust me, we need these two months if we want to win."

"Okay," Ashton nodded, "So lets get to work!"

The next two weeks were spent agonizing over every single detail of the plan. In short, Lucifer and Michael would be distracted by the battles taking place, which would give Dean, Crowley, Ashton, and Castiel time to get set up. Once Michael and Lucifer were weakened enough, Chuck would use his power to get them into the cage. The timing had to be perfect. The ring-holders had to have the portal opened by the time Chuck had to step in, but they couldn't have it opened too early, or else Lucifer and Michael would know what was up. Chuck appearance would be the cue for the door to be opened. There was no room for error.

The last six weeks were spent giving groups their orders for the battle. Which platoon went where, and what they had to do. The ring-holders had to memorize the incantation for opening the door to the Cage. Angels and Demons had to spar, to sharpen their skills. Ashton had to train as well, to use the powers that she shared with Annabel. If something went wrong, she could protect the ring-holders using some kind of force field. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was useful. If things went very, very bad, she could free time and teleport Michael and Lucifer, if they were affected by the freeze.

There were too many variables, too many 'what ifs', and too many loved ones fighting. Ashton knew that there would be casualties, so she trained as hard as she could. She knew that in an emergency situation, she was the one that could save lives. However, Crowley wasn't fully on board with her training. He didn't want to put her, or the baby at risk, but he also knew that it wasn't his decision.

After what seemed like a year, everyone was ready for the battle that was about to unfold. Chuck, Ashton, Crowley, Castiel, Brey, Hope, and the boys were enjoying their last supper before the Battle of Nevada. They were discussing how the world was going to react to something so huge, happening just outside Las Vegas. Chuck came up with the answer. He would out the entire world to sleep. No one, besides the participants of the battle, would know it even happened.

No on knew how long the fighting would last, and no one knew for certain if they had a chance in Heaven or Hell of they could win. The group remain optimistic, because they knew that if they doubted themselves, they would lose hope and the battle. They could not risk that, especially after all they have done up to that point.

Everyone was silently, and slowly eating their dessert, when Hope suddenly stood with a smile on her face.

"We're going to win," she announced, "I'm sure of it!"

Ashton felt the smile that crept onto her face, "The good guys always win."

"I also have faith," Castiel nodded.

Brey just chuckled and grinned.

Sam and Dean stared at each other as smirks slowly formed. They gave each other a nod.

Crowley crossed his arms, "We can't lose."

After that, the dessert seemed much sweeter to Ashton. Her confidence grew. Even after supper was finished and everyone had gone to bed, she felt hopeful. The next day would determine the future. Ashton dreamed of a happy future with Crowley, and their baby girl.

The next morning everyone was awake by six o'clock and was getting ready for battle. Preparations were being made and everyone was getting equipped. When everything and everyone was ready, it was finally time for the first step. Crowley and Ashton stood side-by-side, holding hands in the bunker. They gave a nod and in seconds, they were in the desert outside Las Vegas.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, and after five minutes Lucifer and Michael finally arrived. Michael was still in Adam's body, and Lucifer, who Ashton met for the first time, was in an middle aged mans body. Michael wore no expression, while Lucifer smirked, but no one talked. Crowley discreetly sent the text message to Dean.

It had finally begun.

In mere moments platoons started to appear in the desert, one after another, until God's army was complete. Soon after Michael and Lucifer's army appeared, though small in numbers. It didn't matter, because Ashton knew that they were just using the Angels and demons they recruited as a shield, they were hoping it would discourage God's Angels and Crowley's demons from fighting. Ashton also knew, it wouldn't work. The training everyone went through prepared them to fight against their brothers and sisters. However, what they didn't expect was Rowena standing by Lucifer side.

"Mother?" Crowley narrowed his eyes on the redhead.

"I'm sorry son," Rowena shrugged, "I only play on the winning team."

"Well, I guess you've chosen the wrong side," Crowley grinned.

"Unfortunately Fergus, you're the one that has chosen the wrong side," she shook her head, which caused her red curls to bounce, "But if you join us, you will be spared."

Crowley grasped Ashton's hand tightly and grinned at her, "I would never dream of leaving this side."

"Disgusting," Rowena frowned, "What an unnatural attraction you two have developed."

"It's called love," Ashton smiled, "If you had a heart, you would know what it means to love."

"Enough of this," Michael spoke in a harsh tone towards the witch, "We are just wasting time."

That was went the fighting began. Angels and demons attacked one another, and as they distracted Lucifer and Michael, Crowley and Ashton retreated to where Castiel and Dean were waiting. They had to wait on the sidelines until Chuck appeared, and then they could play their part. Ashton could tell Dean was itching to join. They all were. It was difficult for them to wait while their friends fought against a great enemy.

Hours passed and the four had spent most of their time tending to injured angels and demons. Mostly Castiel and Crowley would heal them, but they had to be careful not to use up too much energy, they still had to hold open a portal. Ashton and Dean kept an eye on the battle; particularly they watched Sam, Brey, and Hope. The two were ready to jump into the battlefield if they felt like it was necessary, but they knew they had to refrain from doing so.

The sun was starting to touch the horizon as it casted a red glow over the bloody desert. All of the opposing army had fallen, and half of God's army remained. The angels and demons fought against Lucifer and Michael, while Sam, Brey, and Hope fought against Rowena.

Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and Ashton moved into position. Chuck had paid them a brief visit earlier to tell them "it will be soon". The door to access the Cage was a few yards away from the battlefield. It was a large boulder sticking out of the desert like a sore thumb. It had a single symbol on it that looked like four circles spaced out and connected together by a larger circle. The four stood around the boulder, waiting for Chuck.

As they watched the battle they could see the struggle between their friends and Rowena. The witch was handful, even for three hunters. They had only landed a few hits on the redhead, but they were also able to avoid her attacks. The three were using their heads and were working as a team to try and over power Rowena, but it wasn't working. They kept her busy enough that she couldn't cast a spell, but she was still able to throw hex bags at them. Just like they were taught, they swatted the bags away instead of catching them. It looked like the fight would go on forever.

"There he is," Dean said, "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and started to recite the incantation. Part way through the incantation they were stopped by a loud cry. Ashton looked towards the battlefield and saw Hope falling to her knees, a knife sticking out of her chest. Blood dripped from her lips as she fell forward and hit the ground. Brey ran to her and grabbed her body. He started to shake it as he yelled her name over and over.

Ashton's entire body began to tingle and everything sounded so distant. It was like she was drowning, she couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't move, and she couldn't think. All she could see was her best friend's limp body being cradled by Brey as he cried into her neck. The only thought that ran through Ashton's mind was: _Someone, please, save her._ But no one did.

"Hope," Ashton felt a hot tear stream down her right cheek.

She instinctively started to run towards her, but Crowley grabbed her before she could move.

"Ashton listen to me," he held her tightly, "We need to finish the ritual. We need to open the door!"

"No! Let me go!" Ashton cried, "I can save her!"

"Ashton it's too late," Crowley spoke into her hair, "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"No!" Ashton screamed, but suddenly gasped in pain.

"Ashton," Crowley frowned, "What's wrong?"

She bent over and wrapped her arms around her swollen belly. Her legs gave out, but Crowley was able to gently ease her to her knees. She looked up at Crowley, tears still falling from her eyes.

"The baby."

Crowley's eyes went wide as he looked up to meet Chuck's eyes. He picked Ashton up bridal style and shook his head, before he vanished. He appeared in a hospital, but everyone was asleep. He yelled out for help, but no one woke up. He placed Ashton in an empty hospital bed and pulled out his phone. He called Dean, but there was no answer, he called Castiel, and still there was no answer. Ashton watched as Crowley began to pace the room, still holding onto his phone. That was when someone in scrubs and mask suddenly walked into the room.

"Don't worry," he said, "I will deliver this baby."

"Who are you?" Crowley stood in-between the doctor and Ashton.

The man removed his mask to reveal a goofy grin, "I'm the Archangel Gabriel."

"You're supposed to be dead," Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"I get that a lot," the man sighed, "Everyone seems to forget that I'm a trickster."

"Wait," Ashton croaked and cleared her throat, "Are you the Gabriel that Sam and Dean talk about?"

"The one and only," he grinned.

"Are you qualified to deliver babies?" Ashton asked.

"Yes," he stilled grinned, "Well, sorta."

"We can't trust him," Crowley looked at Ashton, "We have no idea if he's telling us the truth or not."

"We don't have much of choice now do we?" she frowned, "Do you see anyone else here that can deliver a baby?"

Crowley didn't respond.

Ashton looked at Gabriel, "Are you with or against Lucifer and Michael?"

"Against," he said.

"Do you like the Winchesters?"

"They're fun to play with," he chuckled.

Ashton looked at Crowley, "What does he have to do to make you trust him?"

"Show me your blade and wings," Crowley stared at Gabriel.

A silver angel blade slipped out from under Gabriel's sleeve as he closed his eyes. In moments a buzzing sound filled the room as the shadows of wings filled the wall behind Gabriel. After a few seconds the wings disappeared and room fell silent.

"Good?" Gabriel raised a brow at Crowley.

The demon shook his head, called Dean's cell, and put it on speakerphone. Finally Dean answered.

"Crowley, what the hell is going on!"

"Ashton has gone into labour," Crowley kept an eye on Gabriel.

"Holy shit."

"And now there is an angel here calling himself Gabriel," Crowley glared at Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" Dean yelled, "There's no way! Where are you?"

"MountainView Hospital."

"I'll be there soon," Dean responded and hung up.

After a half hour Dean found them. As soon as he entered the room his eyes were glued to Gabriel.

"Is it really you?" Dean frowned.

"Do you honestly want to see me prove it?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gave a suggestive grin.

"No," Dean shook his head and cringed slightly, "No."

"Good," Gabriel chuckled, "Because we don't have the time. We have a baby to deliver."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Hey there!_

 _Sorry about the wait, had finals to write. Here's the new chapter :) I apologize for all of the many, terrible errors, and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three:_**

 ** _Annabel_**

"First things first," Gabriel stared at Dean and Crowley, "You two need to double check my sigils."

"You already warded the hospital?" Crowley frowned.

"Well, duh," Gabriel raised a brow at the demon. "Who do you think sent me here ahead of time just in case?"

"Chuck," Ashton gave a light laugh, "Of course."

Crowley and Dean had their light bulb moments, but were hesitant to leave Ashton alone with Gabriel.

"Go," Ashton smiled, "I'll probably be in labour for a while."

Crowley gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Dean.

"I'm full term yet," Ashton looked at Gabriel.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he smiled at her, "You're just a week off right?"

She nodded.

"It won't make a huge difference," he explained, "Especially since it's a cambion."

"I suppose," Ashton looked up at the white ceiling, "She's probably stronger than most babies."

"What are you naming her?" he asked as he got Ashton hooked up to different machines.

"Annabel," she smiled, "Annabel Hope."

"After today you should name her Gabriella," he winked.

Ashton laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure we're sticking with Annabel."

"So she's taking your last name?"

"Both of ours," Ashton smiled proudly, "If you must know, her full name will be Annabel Hope Grail-MacLeod."

"MacLeod?" Gabriel frowned in confusion.

"That was Crowley's surname when he was human."

"I still can't believe the bastard has a girl," he wagged an eyebrow at Ashton, "Especially one as fine as you."

"I'm still a hunter Gabriel," she reached towards her boot, "You try anything, I'll slash your throat."

Gabriel held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey, I was just complimenting you!"

"Yeah, well, don't," Ashton quietly cleared her throat as she relaxed into the hospital bed.

She stared up at the ceiling. Over and over she could see Hope collapsing to ground with a knife stabbed into her chest. The scene kept playing in her mind on repeat until she got tunnel vision. Rowena had killed Ashton's best friend, and was going to pay for that.

"Why do you think you're premature?" Gabriel asked.

Ashton glanced at him, "Does there have to be reason?"

"Not really, but there usually is one," he shrugged, "Smoking can cause premature births, so can stress, and other things."

"I guess it was stress," she stared at one of the monitors she was connected to.

"About?"

"My best friend died in the fight," Ashton closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel sounded sincere.

"She knew the risks," her voiced cracked slightly.

"Still," he sighed, "It's hard losing a friend that way."

"She was more like a sister," Ashton smiled and opened her eyes, "We were very close."

"It's always painful losing someone close to you," Gabriel stood in front of the window that looked out into the darkness of night, "No matter how many times it happens."

"You lost many brothers and sisters today too," she stared out at the night, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "They were fighting for something good, well, most of them."

Silence filled the room, and just as Ashton was about to speak, she winced in discomfort, "Contraction."

Gabriel watched the clock.

"It's done," she sighed.

"Still pretty early in labour," Gabriel sighed, "You'll be here a while."

"Damn," she hissed.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "Just relax and take it easy."

"I just want to know what's going on," Ashton sighed, "Are they still fighting?"

"No," Gabriel replied, "According to angel radio, they stopped fighting and will try again at a later date."

"Will the plan still work?"

"It sounds like," he sat on the far corner of the bed, "Michael and Lucifer are just looking for a fight, and you're giving them one. I don't think they have a clue about the new cage."

"Good," Ashton looked up at the roof.

"We're back," Dean announced, "And we found a friend."

Dean, Crowley, and Castiel walked into the room.

"How did you find us?" Ashton frowned.

"Dean has kept me updated and when I heard about Gabriel," Cas looked at his brother, "I had to be sure."

"Don't worry," Gabe grinned, "I'm not some imposter."

"I can see that," Cas scoffed, "But I curious. What kind of training do you have?"

"I have a lot of training," the trickster chuckled, "You might want to be more specific."

"Medical training," Cas frowned.

"Well, I was Doctor Sexy once," he grinned at Dean.

Dean responded with his 'are-you-serious-man' look and Crowley simply stayed by Ashton's side.

"I mean formal medical training," Cas sighed.

"Playing dead gets boring," Gabe shrugged, "So I took some classes."

"You went to college?" Dean squinted his eyes and shook his head slightly in disbelief and amazement.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing, nothing," Dean cleared his throat, "Good for you."

"Anyways, we have a lot of time to waste," Gabriel said and adjusted the over-bed table so it was closer to Ashton, "Good thing I brought cards."

They spent three hours playing cards and goofing off, but once Ashton's contractions became increasingly intense, they stopped playing. It was around midnight when the contractions became painful and were making Annabel distressed, which resulted in very mild quakes.

"I can't give you anything for the pain," Gabriel frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ashton was out breath from her last contraction, "I'm just worried about the earthquakes."

"They're small, so don't worry about it," Dean smiled.

Ashton nodded, "thanks."

She had a strong grip on Crowley's hand, but he showed no sign of discomfort or pain.

Another four hours went by. Ashton's contractions had gotten worse and so had the earthquakes. They were trying to think of ways to try and calm Annabel during contractions. As Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel brainstormed, Ashton was going through another contraction, but this time Crowley started to speak to her large belly.

"Annabel," he said in his low gravelly voice, "Calm down, daddy's here."

The quaking subsided, and a few minutes later so had the contraction. The following hour and a half was calmer, but the contractions proceeded to get stronger. It was four in the morning when Ashton was fully dilated and was ready to push.

With Crowley by her side, Ashton pushed for an hour. He never left her side, he counted her pushed for her, and made sure she stayed strong. After another hour at six in the morning, Annabel was finally born. She was pink and screaming, she weighed seven pounds, five ounces, and was 48 centimetres long. She was a healthy, beautiful baby. She started breastfeeding immediately and slowly started to fade to a peachy colour.

Ashton was sure that Dean had become thoroughly scarred for life, but she was happy that he was there. Everyone spent the rest of the morning sleeping and gathering materials for Ashton and Annabel. At noon Gabriel gave Ashton the OK to leave, but she was concerned about the trip home.

"Is it safe to teleport a newborn?" Ashton asked Crowley.

"I uh-" he scratched his beard, "I'm not entirely sure."

"You teleported when you were pregnant right?" Gabriel asked.

Ashton nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he smiled, "She's a cambion, remember?"

"Right," Ashton smiled and looked to Crowley, "Let's get back to the bunker."

He nodded and placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder. In an instant they were in front of the bunker's door. Crowley gave a big, loud knock.

"Wilma, we're home!" he called with a grin.

Ashton shook her head and in only moments Sam opened the door, frowning at the King of Hell. It only took Sam a second to switch his attention to Annabel and smiled.

"Wow," he said with goofy grin, "She's beautiful, congratulation."

Ashton smiled, "Thank you Sam."

Once everyone was gathered into the library, Ashton introduced Annabel to her family, except for Dean and Castiel, who were still driving. Brey just stared at Annabel before his eyes looked to Ashton. She could tell by eyes that he was broken.

"Her name's Annabel Hope," Ashton said in a soft voice, "Do you want to hold her Brey?"

He looked terrified for a moment, but Ash insisted, and after a few minutes, Brey was holding Annabel. She just stared up at him blankly, while he was staring down at her his eyes red and wet. When Annabel started to fuss, Brey gave her back to Ash. She had Sam hold her next, and the entire time Annabel had her tongue stuck out of her mouth. She looked extra tiny in Sam's arms. Finally, Chuck held her and he was smiling like an idiot the entire time. He even gave her a quick blessing.

After that, Ashton and Annabel went for a nap, while the guys waited for Dean and Castiel's return. Ashton's nap slowly turned into a dream.

 _"_ _She's beautiful Ash," Hope smiled at her, "I'm sorry I can't be there to hold her."_

 _"_ _Hope," Ashton help back tears, "Don't be sorry."_

 _"_ _I need you to promise me something," Hope looked serious._

 _"_ _What is it?" Ashton frowned._

 _"_ _Make sure no one brings me back."_

 _"_ _Hope-"_

 _"_ _Promise me!"_

 _"_ _Okay," Ashton nodded, "I promise."_

 _"_ _Good," Hope sighed, "Because it's peaceful in Heaven."_

 _Ashton smiled, "Say hi to everyone for me._

 _Hope nodded, "I will."_

 _The two hugged for the last time before Hope disappeared into a flash of light._

Ashton got out of bed and turned on the baby monitor before she walked to the library. She could hear arguing as she got closer. When she entered the library she saw that Brey had grabbed Crowley by his suit and was in his face.

"Bring her back!"

"No," Crowley simply replied.

"You selfish prick!" Brey yelled, "If it had been Ashton you would have brought her back!"

"No," the demon remained calm, "I would not."

"What?" Brey let go of Crowley.

"Hope's in Heaven Brey," the King of Hell adjusted his suit, "She's probably happy with her family."

"You don't know that!"

"Brey," Ashton placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's true."

He stared at her, "What?"

"She came to me in a dream," Ashton gave a small smile, "She said Heaven's peaceful Brey. She doesn't want to be brought back."

"But-"

"Brey," Ashton hit a stern tone, "You're being selfish."

He looked down, "I know."

"I loved her too Brey," Ashton let out a soft sigh, "But we have to let her go."

He nodded.

"That's why we need to salt and burn her body," she saw the pain in Brey's eyes.

Crowley placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll wait until everyone is back home."

Ashton nodded, and she could hear Annabel fussing through the monitor.

"I've got her," Crowley planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the library.

"I don't know if I can live without her," Brey said quietly.

"You can," Ashton looked at him, "You just have to be strong."

"Was it difficult for you, when I died?"

She nodded, "But I had my family to help me through it."

He was silent.

"We've got a new family Brey," Ashton sat in a chair, "We'll get through this."

"I'll avenger her."

Ashton frowned and looked at him, "Brey-"

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" he hissed.

Ashton sighed a nodded, "Sometimes, that's all we can do."

Crowley walked into the library with Annabel. Ashton could see his emotions quite clearly when he looked down at his little girl. She smiled and pulled out her cellphone and gave Dean a call.

"Hello."

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Ash, what's up?" he asked.

"How long do you think you and Castiel are going to be?"

"Probably another ten hours," he said.

"Okay."

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm good," Ashton sighed, "Just can't wait for all of this to be over."

"Trust me, I know how you feel."

"It'll be over soon," she said, "We just need to hold out a bit longer."

"Exactly," Dean chuckled, "Anyway Ashton, I gotta let you go."

"Okay, see you late."

"Yup."

After that they hung up.

"They'll be ten hours," Ashton said, "But we should start getting everything ready."

"Sam and I can start," Brey said and walked out of the library.

Just like Dean said, they arrived about ten hours later in the impala, and the funeral began. Ashton held Annabel close to her, and Crowley held Ashton close to him. Tears fell from her eyes as Brey poured salt over Hope's wrapped body. He then poured accelerant and started the fire. He took a few steps away from the fire and everyone looked to Ashton to say some final words.

"Hope," Ashton took a step away from Crowley, "We've gone through so much together, we were sisters. We lost our families, but we always had each other, and I am grateful for that. We found a new family together, and you became an auntie. You will always be in our hearts, because you are our hope. We love you, and I am so sorry."

The King of Hell wrapped his arms around his Queen as she held back sobs. Brey gave her a small smile of thanks from across the flames. Everyone stood in silence, remembering Hope. Remembering her smile, her laugh, her enthusiasm, and her love. She had become a very important part of their family, and she would be missed. After the flames became glowing embers, everyone went into the bunker for the night. The plan was put on hold to mourn. For the moment, they lose Hope.


	25. Sneak Peak with Authors Note

_Hey there!_

 _So I am working on the final chapter of Unnatural Attraction. Yes, it is coming to an end :(_

 _However, I am hoping to post the final chapter and epilogue by November 12, so within the next ten days, but before I post them, I want you ask you all a favour._

 _I am asking you- the reviewers, followers, fans, readers (and so on) that happen upon this- to show Unnatural Attraction to at least one other person. Between now and November 20th, 2015 I want to give Unnatural Attraction one last push before it's over._

 _I've been planning on writing a sequel (and a possible prequel), but if Unnatural Attraction flops, the sequel and prequel might not happen. So that's why I'm asking for your help._

 _On another note!_

 _I am looking for someone (doesn't have to be a beta reader) to help me edit Unnatural Attraction so I can post the revised and final draft. If I continue on for a sequel (and/or prequel), I would also appreciate it if they would be my either official or unofficial beta reader :)_

 _I know I am asking a lot out of you all, but you should know I appreciate everything you guys do. Without all of you readers, fans, followers, and reviewers, Unnatural Attraction would not be where it's at today!_

 _So,_ _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _Sincerely,_

 _EatMyFeels_

 _PS- Here is a sneak peak into the last chapter! Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four:_**

 ** _Cage_**

 _(Sneak Peak)_

Ashton, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley stood around the boulder in the desert, holding hands, each wearing their rings. They all made eye contact and nodded.

" _BVTMON TABGES_ _ESIASACAHE_ ," the four recited together.

A few metres away the ground began to crumble and fall into a dark pit. The wind began to howl as Ashton's hair whipped against her face, causing her cheeks to sting.

"Witch, close the door!" Lucifer yelled at Rowena.

They got Lucifer and Michael's attention. The redhead looked at Ashton, and their eyes met. If Rowena broke the circle, the door to the Cage would shut. She turned her back on her fight with Brey and walked towards Ashton.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Brey yelled and charged at the witch.

The tip of an angel blade stuck out of Rowena's torso. Her mouth formed a shocked 'O' as she looked over her shoulder at Brey.

"This was my favourite dress!" she screeched and with a flick of her hand Brey flew backwards.

She pulled the angel blade out of her torso and looked it over, "Thanks for the blade."

She grinned and continued towards the four ring holders. Ashton saw Brey push himself off the ground and go after Rowena again with his iron knife. As he drew near she turned around they collided. Ashton couldn't see what happened, but she could see the blood that started to fall to the ground. She watched with wide eyes, her heart pounding, as she waited to see what had happened.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

_Hey there!_

 _Got the final chapter finished ahead of schedule! I'm still looking for a Beta, just so you know lol. Anyway, I'll let you get right to it. I apologize for the many errors, and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four:_**

 ** _Cage_**

It was two weeks after the funeral when the group came together to discuss the plan. No one was for certain if Lucifer and Michael had suspected anything, but that was on of the things they were going to talk about, among many others. Chuck was the center of attention once everyone was gathered.

"I think, we should stick to the original plan," he shrugged, "There are signs showing that Michael or Lucifer know about the Cage."

The room was silent with contemplation and after a few moments, no one spoke against the plan.

"On a different note," Ashton cleared her throat, "Someone needs to stay behind to look after Annabel."

All eyes fell on Sam and Brey, they were the only ones that did not have a crucial role with the Cage.

"No way," Brey protested, "I need to kill that witch whore, Rowena!"

He glanced at Crowley, "No offense."

"Like I give a shit about her," the demon scoffed.

Ashton looked to Sam, but he shook his head, "I need to have Dean's back, sorry."

"Well I don't know who else to call," Ashton sighed.

"Gabriel?" Dean suggested.

"He would be a great asset to the fight," Castiel interrupted.

Ash rubbed her forehead, "I can't take Annabel with me, and she can't stay here alone."

"What about Jody Mills?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Ashton frowned.

"She's a friend of ours, she's good with kids," Sam explained.

"You trust her?"

Sam nodded.

"Good enough for me," Ashton smiled, "Give her a call."

She could see Crowley shift uncomfortably, but Ash ignored it. Sam picked up his phone and called Jody, who was happy to take on the babysitting mission.

"You didn't tell her what Annabel was?" Ashton raised a brow.

"That should probably wait until you meet her," Sam said.

Ashton nodded and all eyes were on Chuck, "Are we good?"

No one said otherwise, so the consensus was that they were all good with the plans.

They spent the next three weeks getting prepared for the second battle against Lucifer and Michael. They rallied the angels and demons, went over their roles again, and made adjustments to the plan as needed. They needed to change it up, or else it would be predictable. Gabriel was a huge help. He kept the moral up and helped strength the angels. There was an extra spark among the soldiers. Even the demons seemed to have a little extra hope.

On April 18th, the army was ready for a fierce battle. Brey was steely with determination, but it wasn't just him, everyone had that look in their eyes. They were not going to lose. It was four in the morning, an hour before the battle, and Jody had arrived at the bunker. Ashton greeted her at the door with Crowley.

"Hi, sorry if I'm la-" her eyes fell on Crowley, "You!"

She reached for her gun, but Ashton stopped her, "Wait! Wait! I don't know what he did to you, but he's changed!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Uh-huh, I'm doubtful."

"Please," Ashton pleaded, "He's not the sa-"

"Not the same demon that took me on a date and almost killed me?" Jody raised a brow.

Ashton turned to her fiancé with an expression that said 'are-you-serious?' She then slapped his arm, hard, and turned back to Sheriff Mills.

"I'm sorry about that, but he has changed," Ashton smiled, "I promise."

"Fine," Jody sighed, "But I don't trust the prick."

"I don't blame you," Ash sent Crowley a glare and led Jody into the bunker.

She brought the Sheriff to the library where Castiel was holding Annabel. To Ashton's surprise, the angel grew quite fond of her daughter.

"What's her name?" Jody asked in a sweet voice.

Castiel handed Annabel to Jody and wandered out of the library.

"Annabel Hope," Ashton smiled.

"What a sweet name, to such a sweet little girl," Jody's face softened.

It was quite apparent to Ashton that Jody was a mother.

"There's something you need to know about Annabel."

Jody looked at her with a slight frown, "Oh?"

"She's not human," Ashton avoided Jody's gaze.

"I have an adopted teenage daughter that was a vampire," Jody chuckled, "I can handle anything."

"She's a cambion," Ashton explained, "A human-demon hybrid. She's extremely powerful, especially since Lucifer is roaming about."

Jody's face froze on a blank expression, "O-oh."

I wasn't an unhappy "oh", but it wasn't a happy "oh" either.

"Don't worry," Ashton smiled, "She's an easy baby."

Jody nodded, but suddenly looked at Ash in shock, "So you and-" she gave a quick glance at Crowley, who had been standing there quietly.

Ashton held up her engagement ring, "Yep."

"Now I've seen it all," Jody gave a timid smile.

"Famous last words," Crowley said under his breath.

Ashton jabbed her elbow into his gut, while smiling at Jody. The two women discussed Annabel's care and before long, it was time for Ashton and Crowley to leave. They gave Annabel kisses on the forehead and thanked Jody before leaving.

Just like the time before, they waited in the desert for the two archangels to appear, and like before, they were right on time. Michael's eyes pierced through Ashton.

"Something is different," his eyes narrowed, "Where is the infant?"

"Somewhere safe," Ashton replied as Crowley sent the text message.

"We will have the child," Michael crossed his arms.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want," Gabriel appeared with a grin, "Right, brother?"

Ashton and Crowley pulled back to where Dean and Castiel were waiting. They had to leave the fighting in the hands of their friends and allies. All they could do was help patch up the wounded and wait until Chuck gave them the signal. Gabriel was leading the angels against Lucifer, while the demons fought against Michael. It was Sam and Brey who were fighting against Rowena. They spent a lot of time tiptoeing around each other, avoiding each other's attacks.

Hours passed by like that, appearing like there were no obvious signs of slowing down. The sun moved from east to west, sending rays of heat into the desert. Sweat and blood moistened the dry earth. The sun was approaching the horizon when Chuck appeared on the battlefield. Finally, the four could play their part.

They made their way to the boulder that stuck out of the ground. When they got there, they placed their ring hands on the boulder. The circular marks gave a white glow as they removed their hands. They formed a circle around the boulder and grasped each other's hands. They all made eye contact and nodded.

" _BVTMON TABGES_ _ESIASACAHE_ ," the four recited together.

A few metres away the ground began to crumble and fall into a dark pit. The wind began to howl as Ashton's hair whipped against her face, causing her cheeks to sting.

"Witch, close the door!" Lucifer yelled at Rowena.

They got Lucifer and Michael's attention. The redhead looked at Ashton, and their eyes met. If Rowena broke the circle, the door to the Cage would shut. She turned her back on her fight with Brey and walked towards Ashton.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Brey yelled and charged at the witch.

The tip of an angel blade stuck out of Rowena's torso. Her mouth formed a shocked 'O' as she looked over her shoulder at Brey.

"This was my favourite dress!" she screeched and with a flick of her hand Brey flew backwards.

She pulled the angel blade out of her torso and looked it over, "Thanks for the blade."

She grinned and continued towards the four ring holders. Ashton saw Brey push himself off the ground and go after Rowena again with his iron knife. As he drew near she turned around they collided. Ashton couldn't see what happened, but she could see the blood that started to fall to the ground. She watched with wide eyes, her heart pounding, as she waited to see what had happened.

Brey crumbled to his knees, his eyes wide, and the angel blade protruding from his chest. Ashton met his gaze and she instinctively squeezed the hands she was holding. Brey's face relaxed into a smile and she could see his lips form the word H-O-P-E, before he collapsed into the ground.

Ashton didn't look away and she didn't blink, as she watched Rowena pull the knife out of her chest with a pained look. She turned towards Ashton and took two slow steps, but stopped as blood poured out of her wounds. Rowena rambled a quick incantation and threw something on the ground. A large plume of black smoke engulfed her and flew away.

With Rowena out of the way, and the archangels preoccupied, the plan appeared to be coming together. The door to the Cage had grown seven feet in diameter and was continuously growing. Chuck and two of his archangels were in the middle of an emotional discussion.

"But Father," Michael frowned, "These humans are corrupted."

"They have faults," Chuck smiled, "That's what it means to be human."

"So you love them more than us?" Lucifer was also frowning.

"A father never picks favourites," Chuck sighed, "But he must discipline his children."

He raised his arms with a sad smile, "Forgive me."

With a single movement he sent the two archangels flying out of their bodies and into the Cage, leaving behind their vessels. Chuck nodded at the four ring-bearers and they broke their circle. The door instantly shut, leaving behind the same patch of earth that was there before.

It was calm, dead calm.

"Adam," Dean whispered and rushed to the boy's side.

Ashton ran to Brey, cradling his head in her hands, "Brey!"

His eyes were half opened and glazed over. He gave her a small, bloody grin, before he started to slowly form raspy words into a sentence.

"We did it," he coughed, "Well, almost."

"Don't worry," Ashton couldn't suppress the tears that rolled down her cheeks, "We'll get you patched up so we can hunt Rowena down!"

"Ash," he shook his head, "There's no patching me up."

"Castiel can heal you!" she pleaded.

"Ashton, no," Brey gave her his stern stare, "This is my last fight."

Ashton shook her head, "Not again."

"Listen to me," his blue eyes were steely with determination again, "Let me go."

"But-"

"I'll be with Hope," he gave a small smile.

Ash nodded and wiped away her tears while sniffling loudly, "Okay."

"I'll send everyone your love," he gave his full grin as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Ashton pressed her lips to the skin of his forehead.

When she pulled back, she knew he was in Heaven.

"Ashton," she heard Crowley's voice from behind her, "I'm sorry."

She gently rested Brey's head on the ground and stood to her feet. She turned to Crowley with a small smile and shook her head.

"He's with Hope," she sighed, "They'll be happy for the rest of their afterlife."

The demon wrapped his arms around his fiancé and let her bury her tear-streaked face into his neck. After a few minutes, the couple walked to where the Winchesters were gathered around Adam. Ashton looked at Dean, but he shook his head, with a defeated look.

"We can't save them all," Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," Chuck bowed his head.

"He's probably better off," Dean washed away his pain.

There was a moment of silence before Ashton looked to Chuck, "What are your plans now?"

"I think," Chuck looked to Castiel with a smile, "I'll return home for a while."

"To Heaven?" Cas asked with wide child-like eyes.

"Yes," Chuck looked up at the sky, "They need me."

Without another word, Castiel and Chuck disappeared with the sounds of wings, leaving Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Ashton standing in the middle of the desert. With Crowley's help, they all made it back to the bunker and started to prepare for Brey's funeral.

It was midnight when everyone gathered around Brey. Crowley was holding Annabel, while Ashton poured salt and accelerant over his linen wrapped body. She lit the zippo lighter that Dean gave Brey and tossed it on the linen. In minutes flames engulfed Brey and grew, reaching towards the heavens. Everyone said their good byes, and when the flames turned into embers, they returned to the bunker to drink so whiskey and beer.

In the lives of hunters, there will always be struggles, there will always be death, and there will always be monsters, but no matter what, there will always be family.

 ** _The End_**


	27. Epilogue

_Hey there!_

 _Surprise! Here's the Epilogue! Sorry for the errors, and ..._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Epilogue_**

Ashton, Crowley, Castiel, and the boys were racing around the bunker with pink streamers, balloons, and all kinds of other decorations. Somehow, Castiel had talked them all into wearing tiaras as well. They had to get the decorating done before Annabel came home from Pre-K.

Ashton set the library table with princess paper plates and napkins, along with pink plastic cutlery. She brought out the princess cake and placed it on the table. She cringed at their handiwork with the icing and cake decorations. It was clear that none of them were talented bakers, or artists, but they put their hearts into it.

Ash took a moment to look around the room, and smiled. Annabel was going to be really excited, she just new it!

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Everyone stood and stared at the bunker door, until Crowley finally answered it. Ashton quickly lit the candles on the cake and turned off the lights, just before he carried Annabel into the library.

 _"_ _Happy birthday to you-"_ everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

After they finished singing, they turned on the lights. Annabel took the whole room in with big brown eyes, and a gaping mouth. Crowley let her down with a smile.

"Happy birthday my little princess," Crowley placed a tiara on her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She ran up to the cake and started to jump up and down, causing her pink dress to billow.

"It's pink, it's pink!" she cried in excitement.

"Yes, we know honey," Ashton laughed.

"Piiiiinnnkkk!" she giggled loudly and ran around the room.

Everyone laughed at her display.

"Okay, okay," Ash smiled, "Lets eat some cake!"

"Yay!" Annabel ran back towards the table and took her seat.

Ashton served everyone a piece of pink cake, on pink plates, with pink forks. She hated pink, but that didn't matter, because Annabel loved pink. Everyone ate cake and enjoyed their time together. Birthdays became important events after Annabel's birth. They all knew how precious life was, especially after the war against Lucifer and Michael. They needed to celebrate their lives on their birthdays, because they never know when it'll be their last.

They still hunted of course, but they all agreed that there always had to be at least one person in the bunker at all times, because they had Annabel to look after. They kept the hunting a secret from her; they didn't want her involved until she was older. It was difficult at times, because she was extremely curious about everything they did.

Ashton and Crowley knew it would be best if they found a home to raise Annabel in, like a normal family. They couldn't stay in the bunker forever, so they started looking for houses in Lebanon. Everyone, even Annabel, knew about it. They started looking a few weeks previous, and they finally found the house.

"Everyone," Ashton piped up, "Crowley and I have some good news."

Everyone went quite and looked at the couple expectantly.

"We bought a house!" Ashton held up the house keys with a huge grin.

"Oh my god!" Sam grinned, "That's amazing!"

"Congratulations," Castiel smiled.

Annabel stared at her cake with a blank expression.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ash asked with a frown.

"Will we see Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean?" she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Ashton gave a light laughed, "We're just in town, we can come see them whenever you want!"

Annabel smiled, "Oh good, we can still have tea parties!"

Ashton laughed and sent Dean a look.

"Don't look at me," Dean held up his hands, "That's a Sammy thing!"

Everyone laughed as Ashton began the clean up. Finally, she could give Annabel a normal life, at least for her childhood. She knew she had to tell Annabel about her powers at some point, but it would be in the future. The cambion powers were barely showing, probably because Lucifer was locked in the Cage, but she knew that would change. She had to prepare her daughter, and help her control her powers, so she could live a normal life, for the most part, because that was what she thought was best.

However, no one could foresee the event that would occur two years later, which would change Annabel's life forever.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 _I want to thank everyone for supporting Unnatural Attraction! Without you guys, I never would have gotten this far :)_

 _And because you all are so amazing . . . I'm writing the Sequel! :D_

 _However, I still really want to edit Unnatural Attraction, and I need help doing that. So if anyone is willing to give their time, effort, and expertise, I would be extremely grateful!_

 _I hoped you all enjoyed my fanfiction, and keep up the great work! Share the hell out of my story ;)_

 _Until the sequel, f_ _arewell._

 _-EatMyFeels_


	28. Final Author's Note

Hey there!

Just wanted everyone to know that the sequel's prologue has been posted! Here's the link: _s/11605127/1/Unnatural-Affection_

Enjoy!


	29. Author's Note: Unnatural Seduction

Hey guys!

So later tonight I'm hoping to post a one-shot sex scene between Ashton and Crowley! It will be called "Unnatural Seduction" and will be posted as a separate story. It is based off of a scene in "Unnatural Attraction" when the boys interrupt Crowley and Ash in the kitchen. The one-shot will be a spin off about what would have happened if the boys hadn't stopped them.

I hope you guys read and enjoy it!

Thanks to all my followers and readers!

PS: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update Unnatural Affection :( School and another writing project have been keeping me busy. I will for sure be picking it up again during the summer!


End file.
